Deber antes que Honor
by Lilith de Lioncourt
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ahora Sakura sabía por qué Tsunade no quería una virgen en esta misión. Las cosas podían írsele de las manos,el juego podía llegar demasiado lejos.
1. En el que la castidad de Sakura es cuest

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** y cia pertenecen a **Kishimoto**

El título original de este fic es **_Duty Before Honor_** de **_SilverShine_**, yo me limito a **traducirlo**, con la ayuda como siempre de mi querida amiga y beta **_Yuly_**.

Y ahora, a leer :D

* * *

_Algunas cosas nunca parecen importantes hasta que las pierdes__._

_Luchando constantemente para seguir adelante, sola._

_Así llega ella a ser consciente de lo injusta que es la vida

* * *

_

"¿Eres virgen?

Sakura se quedó helada mientras observaba a la mujer que le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabía sobre ser una ninja. Lo que hizo que esa pregunta fuera aún más difícil era que el hombre que le había enseñado todo lo demás sobre ser una ninja, Hatake Kakashi, estaba de pie, justo a su lado, tratando de no parecer interesado en la respuesta, mirando distraídamente la instalación de la luz. Dos ANBU se encontraban a cada lado de la puerta, ocultando cualquier cosa que esa pregunta podría haberles hecho pensar bajo sus máscaras, y el chunin que Tsunade había contratado para catalogar sus registros trabajaba en su escritorio. Por la forma en que su bolígrafo se había parado mientras él miraba fijamente su trabajo indicaba que también estaba escuchando atentamente.

Un delicado rubor, apenas perceptible, tiñó las mejillas de Sakura

"Um… ¿Para qué lo quieres saber, Tsunade-sensei?" preguntó, intentando moderar su voz para que sonara calmada. Antes de dar una respuesta potencialmente vergonzosa, debía asegurarse de que hubiera una razón detrás de esa pregunta, y no se trataba de una broma cruel de Tsunade.

"Sakura, la misión a la que voy a enviarte es muy difícil" le dijo Tsunade. "La razón por la que te envío es porque eres la mejor kunoichi de la aldea…"

El ego de Sakura subió.

"… que no está ahora en una misión"

El ego se desplomó sobre la tierra.

"Preferiría mandar a una mujer con más experiencia a esta misión" dijo Tsunade apoyándose en su sillón chasqueando los dedos. "Pero la situación requiere más talento que experiencia... aunque la experiencia es también muy necesaria. Yo preferiría que tuvieras más experiencia en este último tema…"

Sakura intentó no mirar a ninguno de los hombres de la habitación, especialmente a su pervertido profesor que seguía mirando la lámpara. Su rubor se había intensificado, de manera que pudo sentir la calidez de su propia cara "Qu- quieres decir… experiencia en el s-sex…"

"¿De naturaleza sexual? Sí." Tsunade le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. El tipo de sonrisa que sólo una mujer mayor que había visto todo podía darle a una niña que no conocía nada. A veces parecía ridículo en su cara de veinteañera. "Es por lo que te pregunto… ¿eres virgen?"

Sakura seguía sin poder hacer que sus palabras pasaran a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta para contestar.

Kakashi bostezó a su lado.

"Ya veo," dijo Tsunade de repente. "Oh, bueno. Simplemente tendré que enviar a Ino a esta misión. Puede que ella no tenga tu fuerza, Sakura, pero he oído que es el último grito entre los chicos…"

"¡Puedo hacerlo!" dijo Sakura impulsivamente y de forma brusca mientras la picadura de los celos corría por sus venas.

Ella podía estar ahora de buenas con Ino, pero salir de compras y llorar juntas viendo películas románticas no era suficiente para acabar con la profunda rivalidad que compartían. Una rivalidad que, a veces, podía ser más malévola y psicológicamente traumática que la de Naruto y Sasuke. Sakura estaba muy por delante de Ino ahora que Tsunade había hecho florecer su incipiente potencial y la había educado, pero ella podía escuchar ya los gritos de triunfo de Ino por tomar una misión clase A de la que Sakura no había podido encargarse. Sakura no podía permitir que Ino ganara esta vez.

Tsunade alzó una ceja "¿Oh?" ronroneó.

"Y-yo…" Sakura engulló literalmente su vergüenza con un trago "Tengo experiencia de esa naturaleza.... Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me pidas."

La Hokage sonrió "Eso está bien, pero honestamente me sorprendes Sakura, no pensaba que fueras esa clase de chica..."

Sakura taladró con la mirada a su antigua profesora, quien discretamente había insinuado que debía echarse atrás. Tsunade se limitó a sonreír. Sabía que el carácter de Sakura se parecía muchísimo al suyo como para arriesgarse a provocarla.

"De todas formas, sigue siendo una misión peligrosa, incluso con tus habilidades, Sakura. Es por eso que envío a Kakashi contigo. Él es, después de todo, el ninja más fuerte de Konoha…"

"Hohage-sama, eres demasiado amable…"

"… que no es un Uchiha, un Jinchuuriki, un adolescente o no está ya en una misión" finalizó Tsunade. "Además, vosotros ya estáis familiarizados el uno con el otro. Preferiría enviar a un equipo que ya se conoce y que confía en el otro."

Sakura alzó la vista para ver a Kakashi y maldijo su suerte por estar a su izquierda. Con la máscara y el hitai-ate sobre su ojo, tenía la cara completamente oculta a la posición de Sakura. Suspiró y miró a otro lado. Le hubiera gustado ver como reaccionaba él a ese comentario, porque aunque se conocían y confiaban el uno en el otro… no habían hablando realmente en casi un año.

Está bien, se habían cruzado por la calle ocasionalmente y a veces él había encontrado la fuerza para levantar la mano y decir, "Yo". Pero eso era el tipo de cosa que haces cuando te encuentras con el amigo de la madre del primo de tu mejor amigo, a quien realmente no _conocías._

Había sido su profesor alrededor de un año, y después del regreso de Naruto, había sido su capitán. Si, había dicho 'ahora somos iguales', pero todos sabían muy bien que él era el que se llevaba los golpes por los demás y aún así podía enfrentarse a ellos en una lucha justa- si no había sellos malditos ni kyuubis.

Dos años más tarde, y el Equipo Kakashi consistía ahora en él mismo y tres genin novatos que se habían graduado el año anterior. Sakura era una jonin, y había sido enviada a varias misiones con todo tipo de personas con las que no había trabajado nunca. Naruto, habiéndose perdido tres años de la vida de Konoha, se había graduado sólo como chunin y entrenaba furiosamente para alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros que disfrutaban ahora de los privilegios de ser jonin con Sakura.

Sasuke seguía sin ser de la total confianza de Konoha, habiendo vuelto voluntariamente con Naruto sólo un año antes. Había sido catalogado como un genio perturbado, justo como su hermano, y estaba actualmente esforzándose para probar su estabilidad mental y madurez para superar el rango de genin.

Sakura no podía evitar reírse. Con todo su genio y arrogancia, tenía que amargarle sobremanera ver al miembro 'más débil' del Equipo Siete llegar al estatus de jonin antes que él. El panorama no era muy alentador, así que se podría decir que se las había apañado sorprendentemente bien, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que Naruto estaba siempre metiendo las narices. Y Sakura y su nunca dicha etiqueta de 'la más débil' se había evaporado abruptamente la primera vez que él le había visto abrir un agujero de tres metros de profundidad en una pared de hormigón con su puño. (Aunque, no le había impresionado lo suficiente para caer de rodillas y enamorarse de ella, como había deseado.)

Pero ahora, debido a sus diferentes rangos, formar un equipo para las mismas misiones era algo que rozaba lo imposible, Sasuke seguía estancado rescatando gatos de los árboles, Naruto estaba ocupado frustrándose con sus misiones y si Sakura no estaba trabajando en el hospital, estaba tomando las misiones más duras que se ofrecían. Los tres seguían pasando una considerable cantidad de tiempo en la compañía de los demás, pero Kakashi nunca formaba parte de ello. Parecía que sin el incentivo de ser su profesor, simplemente no tenía inclinaciones de socializar con los tres.

Sakura se preguntaba si se debía a que era una persona introvertida, o simplemente no le importaban.

Mirar su inexpresivo perfil en la oficina de Tsunade le ofrecía poca respuesta.

Tsunade entregó el rollo de la misión a Sakura, reforzando la idea de que era realmente una misión _de Sakura_. Mientras Sakura leía y Kakashi se rascaba la nuca, Tsunade les ofreció instrucciones verbales. "Como podéis leer en el rollo, el nombre del objetivo es Mansura. Sólo Mansura. Probablemente lo conocéis ya, supongo."

"Sí" La boca de Sakura se había secado.

"Ninja particularmente infame de origen desconocido", dijo Kakashi, como si estuviera recordando mientras hablaba. "Se dice que está a la par con los legendarios sannins. Y tiene una particular fantasía para… uh…"

"Chicas menores de edad", finalizó Sakura amargamente. Se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Tsunade detrás de su anterior pregunta acerca de su castidad.

"Eres una de las mujeres jonins más jóvenes que tenemos en este momento" dijo Tsunade, con la cara inusualmente inexpresiva. "Diecisiete es algo mayor para los detestables gustos de Mansura, pero eres una chica delgada y pequeña". Miró significativamente al pecho de Sakura mientras decía esto. "Podrías decir que eres más joven y nadie lo pondría en duda."

Sakura se movió incómoda. Ahora no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la misión. No hubiera querido a Ino en ningún lugar cercano a este hombre. _Mejor yo que tú, Cerda_, pensó. A juzgar por el ángulo de la cabeza de Kakashi, estaba mirando intensamente al suelo. El chunin oficinista había vuelto a su trabajo de oficina al doble de su velocidad habitual. Los Guardias ANBU seguían tan impasibles como siempre.

"Por supuesto, esto es solo una forma de acercarse a él," continuó Tsunade. "Nuestro cliente afirma que Mansura le robó una preciada reliquia familiar, y ha encargado esta misión tipo A para recuperarla. Me atrevería a decir que está rozando la clase S, sin embargo. Matsura no es un hombre que haya que tomarse a la ligera. En el rollo están los detalles de lo que estáis buscando y dónde podéis encontrarlo."

Sakura terminó de leer y se lo pasó a Kakashi quien lo acercó a la luz para hacer su escrutinio.

"Honestamente, la única forma que veo a alguien acercándose a él es aprovechándose de su debilidad por las chicas jóvenes," dijo Tsunade con pesar. "Estoy casi deseando creer que prefiere a chicas jóvenes por una razón – porque espera que los enemigos usen mujeres contra él. Es una táctica común. Metiendo a una niña en la cama conlleva menos riesgos que meter a una mujer adulta que puede ser una kunoichi enemiga en potencia."

Lo pensó por un momento.

"Si bien es más probable que sólo sea un pervertido."

Sakura se estremeció. Era más feliz con sus pervertidos de siempre como Jiraiya – y hasta cierto punto, Kakashi. Naruto se perfilaba para ser el siguiente, pero esta gente era bastante inofensiva en comparación con Matsura. Bueno… Jiraiya no era tan inofensivo. Especialmente después de que su principal heroína en el último libro de _Icha Icha_ cambiaba su nombre por 'Sakura' en dos párrafos enteros.

Ahora Sakura sabía por qué Tsunade no quería una virgen en esta misión. Las cosas podían írsele de las manos… el juego podía llegar demasiado lejos…

Sakura nunca había estado tan contenta de escuchar que Kakashi la acompañaba, aunque no le hubiera importado tener a la mayoría de la población masculina de Konoha en su defensa, y luego más.

"No tengo que deciros que sería una imprudencia enzarzaros en un combate con él," decía Tsunade "_Yo_ tendría problemas con él. Podría aplastaros a los dos si las cosas se complicaran. Simplemente recuperad la propiedad robada y marcharos de ese infierno tan rápido como sea posible – y ni se os ocurra dejar alguna pista de que Konoha está metida en esto. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas."

Kakashi cambió la pierna en la que apoyaba su peso y dobló los brazos. "¿Por qué no rechazar la misión si es tan arriesgada?" preguntó. Su voz era suave y despreocupada, como si realmente no le importara. Pero Sakura nunca le había visto cuestionar la validez de una misión antes. Debía estar realmente preocupado…

Tsunade suspiró. "El dinero es demasiado bueno, Kakashi. La villa lo necesita."

"Está bien," le dijo Sakura. "Podemos hacer esto."

Él agachó la cabeza para mirarla, y por primera vez desde que ella había entrado en la habitación, sus miradas se encontraron. Pero como de costumbre, el ojo expuesto de Kakashi era oscuro e ilegible. Sakura odiaba pensar en la facilidad con la que él podría leer los suyos en comparación, y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

"Aplazaré cualquier otro compromiso o plan que tuviérais los dos," dijo Tsunade, atrayendo un fajo de carpetas hacia ella. "Estoy segura de que sois plenamente capaces. Podéis salir mañana. Nuestro cliente no ha puesto ningún límite, pero estaría bien si pudierais hacerlo en una semana. Simplemente no sería seguro de otra forma."

Sakura asintió. "Si, Hokage-sama."

"Hokage-sama," repitió Kakashi.

"¡Muy bien entonces!" Tsunade alzó las manos y las agitó hacia ellos. "Fuera, fuera. Arregláoslas entre vosotros."

En el momento en que Kakashi cerró la muerta detrás de sí, se giró con las manos en los bolsillos. "¿Estás segura de esto?"

La garganta de Sakura se endureció. "Puedo manejarlo."

Era lo mismo de siempre. Todos el mundo sentía que tenía que cuidar de ella y protegerla porque era la débil, la chica y era mas propensa a sanar a un amigo que matar a un enemigo. Por eso era tan divertido que fuera la única que se graduó como jonin del Equipo Siete. Porque nadie lo esperaba.

Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se podía esperar que ella pudiera actuar tan bien, si no mejor que sus compañeros hombres? ¿Por qué Kakashi tenía que abrir si gran estúpida boca y hacerle dudar de su propia habilidad?

"Estoy seguro de que Ino estaría más que deseando de quitarte esta misión de las manos…" prosiguió.

"No," dijo Sakura abruptamente. "No la quiero a ella en esto. No es lo suficientemente fuerte. Y además… quieren a alguien que pueda pasar por quince y más joven. Ino está demasiado…" volvió a arderle la cara."… desarrollada."

La chica en cuestión tenía suficiente 'desarrollo' como para rivalizar con Tsunade. Personalmente, Sakura pensaba que era un pequeño obstáculo para un ninja ser demasiado pesado, pero Ino era bastante feliz. Como lo eran la mayoría de sus novios.

Era sólo otra área de competición en la que Ino superaba a Sakura.

"Muy bien, entonces," Kakashi se tranquilizó ligeramente. "Encontraremos una habitación en el cuartel jonin y empezaremos a planear esto entonces," dijo. Sakura asintió al estar de acuerdo y le siguió con el rollo de la misión bien escondido en su cinturón.

No hablaron mucho en su camino hacia el cuartel que se encontraba a unos pocos edificios y puentes de la oficina de Tsunade. Kakashi probablemente sentía que era un silencio bastante cómodo. Sakura nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida.

Quería decir algo amable y sociable que le hiciera participar en alguna broma o charla sobre temas triviales. Él nunca había sido muy charlatán, pero normalmente no era tan difícil conseguir que al menos te siguiera el rollo. Pero la última vez que había hablado realmente había sido en su ceremonia de apertura al convertirse en jonin. Había sido algo así:

"Buen trabajo, Sakura. Bien hecho."

"Gracias, Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh, no deberías llamarme así más. Ahora los dos somos jonins. He dejado de ser tu maestro."

"Ok,… ¿entonces cómo debería llamarte?"

"Kakashi-sama estaría bien."

"Creo que me quedaré con sempai…"

"Si lo prefieres."

"¿Quieres otra salchicha en tu palillo?"

"No me importaría. Esto es increíble, ¿sabes? En mi época no teníamos salchichas en palillos en las ceremonias de los jonins."

"¿En tu época cuando la edad del hielo ya estaba terminando?"

"Sí. Me parece recordar que se inventó la rueda al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué _teníais_ para las ceremonias de jonin entonces?"

"Nos daban misiones de clase A y nos enviaban la batallas e inevitablemente mataban a un tercio de nuestros equipos por negligencia e inexperiencia. Eran tiempos divertidos."

"¿…Kakashi-senpai…?"

"¿Sí, Sakura?"

"Eres un aguafiestas."

Después de la fiesta ella se había ido de copas con Naruto y Sasuke, y les había dado suficiente alcohol para hacerles olvidar que ella se había graduado antes que ellos. "¡Por qué!" se había lamentado Naruto. Sakura había respondido con un tono remilgado, estropeado en parte por la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido, "Porque son más m-madura e inteligente que vosotros dos estúpidos. Hip."

Sin necesidad de un profesor, Sakura difícilmente vio a Kakashi después de eso. Si alguna vez tenía un problema con un jutsu, iba a Tsunade, ya que tenían más en común en materia de habilidades. Raramente trabajaba con otros jonins a no ser que fuera una misión particularmente difícil, e incluso entonces, las posibilidades de ser elegida con Kakashi eran escasas.

Sakura se preguntaba si se había sentido un poco abandonado.

Luego se dio cuenta que _ella_ era probablemente la que había sido abandonada. ¿Quién había sido el que se había consagrado todo su tiempo al prodigio Uchiha, dejando a un lado sus otros estudiantes? ¿Quién tenía por costumbre pasar por su lado en los cuarteles de jonin sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada?

Se sintió infantil por esperar algo de consideración extra.

La habitación 6B estaba libre cuando llegaron. Sakura se sentó en el sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesa del café.

"¿Quieres té?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Por favor."

Muchas estrategias se ideaban en estas habitaciones en reuniones que podían durar todo el día, por lo que cada habitación tenía su propio suministro de bolsas de té, granos de café y cafeteras. Kakashi empezó a sacudir el armario, intentando localizar las tazas limpias mientras Sakura curioseaba los folletos esparcidos por la mesa. La mayoría parecían ser publicidad de seguros de vida.

Sakura ya había intentado sacar una póliza. Había sido rechazado por ser 'demasiado mujer, demasiado joven, y demasiado propensa a ser asesinada en los próximos diez años' según la compañía de seguros. Eso había sido un poco deprimente. Era duro pensar que su vida no tenía ningún valor en sentido económico.

Alguien como Kakashi por otro lado, debía valer una fortuna. El único problema era que Sakura no pensaba que él siquiera _tuviera_ una familia que mantener así que, ¿para qué molestarse?

Una taza de té estaba frente a ella, murmuró un suave gracias antes de añadir unos terrones de azúcar en su bebida. Le ofreció el bol a Kakashi quien inmediatamente añadió la mitad del contenido a su propio té. Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

"Así que por eso llevas la máscara," murmuró.

"¿Mm?"

"Ya se te han caído todos los dientes, ¿no?"

"Ah, me has pillado." Se encogió de hombros y sorbió el té- a través de la máscara como sierre. Sakura no encontraba esto un método muy higiénico, pero Kakashi era un poco neurótico con eso.

Sakura abrió el rollo y lo extendió en la mesa. "Bien, pues… aparentemente este tío vive en un recinto fortificado al este de aquí. A un día. Si salimos mañana, digamos, a las seis en punto, estaríamos allí quizás sobre la medianoche."

"Mm." Kakashi parecía aburrido.

"No sabemos cómo obtiene a esas pobres chicas, así que estaría bien rondar por ahí y observar"

"Normalmente las compra de alguna manera," interrumpió Kakashi."Le hará un favor a algún tío, y a cambio, algún tío le prestará a su hija por unas pocas noches."

La cara de Sakura se torció, pero no dijo nada.

"Principalmente parece conseguirlas en sus viajes. Hay muchísimas chicas huérfanas sin protección en tiempos de guerra, suficientemente desesperadas para ir con él a cambio de comida y vivienda," dijo.

"Bien…bien," Sakura leyó el último párrafo del rollo. "Bien… probablemente necesitaré tu ayuda para entrar en el recinto entonces. Puedes decir que quieres pedirle ayuda a Matsura para una misión y me llevas como si fuera algún tipo de pago por adelantado."

"Mn." Kakashi se encogió de hombros. No parecía reliz. Pero tampoco parecía ninguna otra cosa….

Sakura chascó la lengua. "¿Se te ocurre algo mejor, Kakashi-senpai?" preguntó. Era _su_ misión, que él _estaba_ sólo acompañándola por precaución, pero si él podía hacerlo mejor, mejor que lo escupiera.

"No. Es un buen plan," dijo.

Sakura esperó.

Kakashi empezó a urgarse las uñas.

_Inútil_. Sakura dejó caer la cabeza en las manos y se masajeó las sienes. "Esto es de locos… este tío parece ser tan fuerte como nuestro hokage. Si algo sale mal-"

"Yo estaré ahí para protegerte," dijo Kakashi suavemente.

Sakura le miró. Normalmente este tipo de proclamaciones la sacaban de quicio, pero en esta situación se sintió agradecida.

Kakashi se sentó con un suspiro, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Su ojo estaba cerrado mientras pasaba los dedos por detrás de su oreja derecha. "¿Sabes por qué Tsunade quería saber el estado de tu castidad, verdad?" preguntó despacio, como si estuviera muy cansado.

Sakura enrojeció. Esta no era el tipo de cosa que quería discutir con su antiguo profesor. Ya era bastante malo tener que hablar de estas cosas con su propia madre. "Mn." Bien, ahora se estaba decantando por las respuestas estilo Kakashi.

"Da igual, si Matsura empieza algo contigo, podrás pararlo," Kakashi dijo finalmente. "Es una forma horrible de perder tu virginidad y muy traumático si no tienes experiencia previa."

Inconscientemente, Sakura apretó aún más sus muslos. "Lo sé," dijo secamente.

Kakashi abrió el ojo y la miró vagamente. "¿Estás segura de que no eres virgen?"

Sakura se rió de repente. "Si mi padre te oyera diciéndome eso, estarías flotando bocabajo en el río mañana por la mañana."

Kakashi ni siquiera pestañeó. Esperó la respuesta.

La risa de Sakura desapareció. "No lo soy, ¿vale? Ya he tenido sexo. No hay nada que Matsura tenga que no haya visto o tocado antes. Puedo manejar a viejos pervertidos mirándome lascivamente. Puedo manejar _esto_."

Eso le salió más valiente de cómo realmente se sentía, y Kakashi se echó en el sofá, apoyando un brazo por encima. "Ya veo," fue todo lo que dijo.

Sakura se sintió completamente avergonzada. Por un momento deseó que él fuera un completo extraño. Alguien que no hubiera conocido desde que era una niña, que no se preocupara lo suficiente para preguntar algo tan personal. Había solo unas cosas que no quería que Kakashi pensara sobre ella. Quería que se sintiera orgulloso de ella, por ser fuerte, inteligente y capaz. No quería que él la imaginara atrapada en una cama con un viejo pervertido violándola.

Sakura no permitiría que eso ocurriera. No había necesidad de que él se preocupara, pero no tenía suficiente valor para decirle que…

"Entonces, ¿quién es el afortunado?"

Sakura parpadeó. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"El chico al que estás viendo."

"No estoy viendo a nadie," contestó Sakura.

"Está bien, entonces. ¿Con quién te has acostado?" preguntó con bastante facilidad.

Sakura palideció. "¡No puedes preguntarme algo así!"

"¿Eh?" Pareció que lo pensaba por un momento. ¡Ah!, quizás. Pero como ya lo he preguntado, ¿Te importaría responder?"

Los dedos de Sakura se tensaron en torno a la taza de té de forma tan precisa que pudo oír la porcelana rasgarse . Se forzó a relajarse. La fuerza 'monstruosa' podía ser un problema cuando perdía el control de su temperamento. "Nadie que conozcas," le dijo a Kakashi sin rodeos.

"Ah…" asintió él entendiendo. "¿Cuándo fue?"

"¡Kakashi-sensei!"

"Perdón, perdón,! Por primera vez en la noche, le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. "¿Puedes culparme por sentirme protector con mi estudiante favorita?" se inclinó hacia ella y le revolvió el pelo.

Sakura resopló. "Apuesto a que se lo dices a todos tus estudiantes."

"Bueno, si, en realidad lo hago," admitió Kakashi. "Es una buena motivación. Pero sólo lo digo en serio cuando te lo digo a ti."

Sakura se ruborizó. "¿De verdad?" preguntó vacilante, esperando que no fuera una broma. Kakashi tenía un extraño sentido del humor, así que no pensó en eso. "¿Por qué?"

"Eres más lista, más madura, aprendes rápido… no te escapas con hombres malvados ni pervertidos, así que por lo general no me tengo que preocupar mucho de ti." Le dedicó una mueca. "Y siempre te dejas las verduras, lo que es genial, porque a mi me encantan las verduras. Nos complementamos. Normalmente, tendría que patear a Naruto y Sasuke hasta la muerte para conseguir sus verduras."

Sakura se relajó ligeramente. "Gracias, sensei…"

Su mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa. "Creo que te dije que dejaras de llamarme así."

"Sí, pero sigo sintiendo que puedo aprender cosas de ti" dijo honestamente

Juntos refinaron algunos puntos de la misión durante la siguiente hora. Kakashi prometió traer la mayoría de las provisiones necesarias si Sakura hacía los arreglos en su cara y su cuerpo para parecer unos años más joven. "Pareces más joven con el pelo largo," le informó. "Hay una peluquería cerca de Ichiraku especializada en el crecimiento del pelo. Es cara, pero ponlo en la cuenta de Tsunade como costos de la misión."

"¿Algo más?" preguntó Sakura

"Nada de maquillaje," dijo. "Lleva un yukata plano. Necesitas parecer pobre y huérfana, y un yukata ayudara a disimular de alguna forma tu figura."

"Sí, claro," dijo Sakura, rodando los ojos. "Como tengo _tantas_ curvas."

"Sakura, tetas grandes no hacen a una mujer." La sermoneó, para su mayor humillación. "De cintura para abajo, nadie podría confundirte con una niña."

Su mirada bajó al regazo para demostrar ese punto. Sakura chilló de una forma que probablemente era poco digna para una jonin. "¡Deja de mirar, sucio pervertido!"

"Hey," sonó herido. "Estoy perfectamente _limpio_, gracias."

Cuando terminaron el trabajo y no quedó nada por discutir, se levantaron y salieron del edificio. A pesar de las circunstancias, Sakura no podía esconder una pequeña sonrisa. "Echaba de menos trabajar contigo, sensei," le dijo mientras cuando se detuvieron en la puerta principal.

"¿Eh?" pestañeó sorprendido.

"Saber que estarás conmigo… me tranquiliza. Me siento más segura."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Por esto eras mi favorita" dijo, revolviéndole el pelo otra vez. "Eres mucho más mona que los otros dos."

"Intentaba hablar en serio."

"Lo sé. Eso lo hizo mucho más adorable." Empezó a andar hacia la noche con paso tranquilo, una mano en el bolsillo y la otra alzada despidiéndose. "Te veré mañana. A las seis. No llegues tarde."

"Hipócrita."

Sakura fue primero a la peluquería. Habían gritado, pero cuando la propietaria oyó que era para una difícil misión, la dejaron entrar y se sentó. Su jutsu de crecimiento capilar era como tener una persona con sobrepeso tirándote del pelo. Dolía lo suficiente para hacerte llorar, y Sakura no estaba completamente feliz con el resultado. Con el pelo cayendole sobre los codos, era como tener doce años otra vez. Le recordaba tristemente al momento durante el examen de chunin cuando esa horrible chica le había agarrado del pelo y acusado de preocuparse más de su apariencia que de su propósito como ninja. Había dolido, porque era verdad.

Se alzó en esa ocasión y les probó a todos que estaban equivocados, arrojándose salvajemente a salvar a sus compañeros fuera de combate. Había sido tan valiente, que se había asombrado incluso a sí misma.

Ese idiota de Sasuke simplemente tenía que estar inconsciente durante su calvario, ¿no?

Después de hacerse una coleta baja, Sakura le dijo a la estilista que enviara la factura a Tsunade y se marchó a buscar el bar más cercano. Después de media botella de sake estaba buscando por el local algún rostro conocido. No había ninguno.

Bien.

Subida al taburete, Sakura alzó las manos y las agitó suavemente. "Tengo hasta las seis para perder mi virginidad, ¿alguno está in… intere… alguien va a ayudarme?"

* * *

TBC


	2. En el que Sakura llega tarde

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** y cia pertenecen a **Kishimoto**

El título original de este fic es **_Duty Before Honor_** de **_SilverShine_**, yo me limito a **traducirlo**, con la ayuda como siempre de mi querida amiga y beta **_Yuly_**.

* * *

_Cuéntame tus secretos y dime tus preguntas,_

_Oh, volvamos al principio…

* * *

_

Shikamaru bostezó mientras se rascaba la nuca. "Creo que me voy a ir yendo," dijo mientras se levantaba.

La mano de Ino le agarró y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su sitio. "Te toca pagar la siguiente ronda, ¿Recuerdas?"

"No quiero otra ronda," dijo él simplemente.

A Ino eso no le importó. "Sigues teniendo que pagar."

"Hey, son las once. Si no vuelvo a casa antes de medianoche, mi madre me dará una paliza," explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Chouji se rió en su bolsa de patatas. "Creo que ella ya lo ha hecho."

Ino asintió de acuerdo. "No te vas a librar de invitarnos esta vez, Shika," le dijo firmemente. "Ve a pedir la próxima ronda, y después puedes irte."

Shikamaru suspiró. Un verdadero genio habría encontrado una ingeniosa vía de escape a esas alturas, pero tristemente, una botella de sake era suficiente para reducirle al nivel de tonto medio. "Está bien, está bien…" se levantó.

Se detuvo en el momento en el que una voz familiar se alzó sobre el murmullo general del bar.

"Tengo hasta las seis para perder mi virginidad, ¿alguno está in… intere… alguien va a ayudarme?"

Ino saltó de su asiento para mirar por encima de la gente y quedarse completamente pasmada. "¡Sakura!"

Shikamaru se unió a ella a tiempo de ver a la susodicha deslizándose desde el taburete hasta el suelo donde un considerable número de hombres la rodeaban. Chouji se inclinó lo suficiente para ver a la chica. "¿Sakura es virgen?" preguntó suavemente, para después volver a comer.

Ino sonrió peligrosamente, cerrando los dedos en un puño. "¡Lo _sabía_!" siseó alegremente. "¡_Sabía_ que era una frígida!"

Shikamaru la miró perplejo. Sakura no parecía particularmente frígida en ese momento. ¿No deberías llevarla a casa, Ino?" señaló. "La avalancha se va a producir en cualquier momento y después no habrá quien la saque de ahí…"

"Ja," Ino alzó su glamuroso pelo por encima de los hombros. "Como si Sakura pudiera atraer algo más que un enjambre de moscas." Aún así, Ino era perfectamente consciente de que la mitad de los hombres del bar se estaban acercando a la chica borracha, preparados para ayudarla y ofrecerle más bebidas si era necesario. Ino rodó los ojos. _Típico_. Sólo esperaba que Sakura estuviera demasiado embotada como para no poder recordar nada la mañana siguiente. Tener el poder de seducir a la mitad del bar con una simple y mal formada frase era un poder que Sakura no necesitaba saber que poseía.

Saltando de su asiento, Ino empezó a abrirse camino a través de los hombres para ayudar a su rival a levantarse del suelo. "Hey, Sakura. ¿No tienes aguante con el alcohol por lo que veo, no?" dijo encantada mientras agarraba a la chica del brazo.

"Blergh…" Sakura se alejó de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Parecía que necesitabas ayuda," remarcó Ino secamente mientras conducía a Sakura hacia la puerta.

La borracha vio a su amiga borrosa. "Gracias por la oferta, cerda… pero eres demasiado femenina…"

Shikamaru sacudió la cabeza mientras las dos chichas salían a la calle. "¿Quién sabía que Sakura era lo suficiente lanzada para salir a beber sola?" le remarcó a Chouhi. "De todas formas, me voy a casa. Te veo mañana."

"Nos vemos."

El genio de Shikamaru volvió de nuevo. Esta era otra noche que había evitado pagar su ronda. Tendría que agradecérselo a Sakura por la mañana…

Cuando salió del bar al frío aire nocturno, Shikamaru tomó la dirección a casa. Estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien más alto y ancho se cruzó de repente en su camino, bloqueándose las luces de la calle hasta arrojar una larga sombra sobre él. Como las sombras no eran algo que asustaran a Shikamaru, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada del único ojo del hombre que lo había abordado.

"Shikamaru-kun."

"Kakashi-san."

Oh, bien. Justo lo que necesitaba: otro retraso. Su madre iba a calentarle bien la cabeza…

* * *

Sakura aprendió varias cosas muy importantes cuando amaneció.

No era una persona con tolerancia al alcohol.

Parecía que se olvidaba de esto cada vez que se deprimía.

Ino era una mierda cuidando a los demás. Había acostado a Sakura en la cama de la misma forma en que la mayoría de la gente arrojaba la piel de un plátamo a la basura y se había ido con los zapatos favoritos de Sakura con la promesa de devolvérselos algún día.

Su virginidad estaba, por desgracia, intacta.

Eran las seis y media.

Sakura se levantó tan rápido de la cama que ya se estaba cepillando los dientes para cuando su cabeza se colocó en su lugar. Miró confusa a su largo cabello antes de que su memoria le proporcionara suficientes detalles del viaje a la peluquería la noche anterior. No sabía si realmente parecía más joven. Tendría que preguntarle a Kakashi.

Volviendo a su habitación, Sakura se dirigió al armario y movió la ropa de sitio buscando algo apropiadamente viejo y 'de huérfana'. Era marrón, estaba lleno de parches y lo tenía desde los diez años.

Irritantemente, todavía le quedaba bien (aunque mostraba más el tobillo de lo que lo hacía antes).

Sakura se lanzó tentativamente y se calzó con unas viejas sandalias escondidas detrás de sus botas. Bajo su yukata llevaba el porta shuriken rodeando su muslo (sabía que Kakashi probablemente lo confiscaría, pero se negaba a viajar sin él), y alrededor de su cintura llevaba su segundo mejor obi blanco. Normalmente le hubiera molestado, ya que prefería no llevar obis porque la hacía parecer incluso con menos curvas de las que ella creía que tenía, pero en este caso, cualquier cosa que ocultara su estrecha cintura era bienvenida.

Desafortunadamente, no tenía suficientes manos para atarlo apropiadamente, así que lo lió desordenadamente sobre los hombros y se dirigió al lugar de encuentro con Kakashi. Se detuvo lo suficiente para hablar con el conserje y decirle que estaría una semana fuera, y preguntarle si podría ser lo suficientemente encantador para asegurarse de que nadie entrara.

Sakura se sintió bastante cohibida mientras corría por las calles que conducían a las puertas de la ciudad. Puede que hubiera acabado con su problema de vanidad después del examen de chunnin, ¿pero no podía una chica preocuparse por su apariencia? El yukata era realmente ridículo…

Kakashi, como de costumbre, no estaba en la puerta cuando Sakura llegó. Miró alrededor ansiosamente, intentando recuperar su ritmo normal de respiración antes de caer al suelo aliviada. Una hora tarde y _seguía _llegando antes que él. Aunque él no tenía que saber eso. Tenía toda la intención de hacerle creer que había estado esperándole desde las seis en punto. Sakura no se sentía culpable en absoluto.

Diez minutes más tarde, el aire se estremeció delante de Sakura y Kakashi apareció en su típica nube de humo. "Yo". Él alzó la mano a modo de sakudo. La otra estaba ocupada sujetando el último tomo de_ Icha Icha Chaos_.

"Llegas tarde," le acusó.

"No," rebatió. "Estaba aquí a las seis y media. Sólo me fui para buscarte."

Mierda. "Ah…"

Sakura se levantó del suelo y le tendió el obi a Kakashi. "¿Te importaría ayudarme con esto?"

Kakashi aceptó la prenda lentamente, como si estuviera cogiendo una serpiente muerta. "Está bien… ¿cómo va esto?"

"¿Alguna vez has visto la lengua de una mariposa?"

"Sí."

"Pues algo parecido. Sigue liándolo."

Después de varios minutos de girar y tirar, se las apañaron para atar el obi de alguna forma parecida a un lazo. Kakashi se rascó su enmascarada barbilla pensativamente. "Bien, dudo que marque una nueva moda, pero al menos no se caerá."

Sakura respiraba con una ligera dificultad. "No, no se caerá. Nunca."

"¿Estás bien?"

Difícilmente. "Estoy bien…" Sólo tenía que pensar en una de las páginas del libro de Lee y suponer que esto era algún tipo de fantástico entrenamiento. Se volvió para mirar a Kakashi y alzó los brazos. "¿Cómo me ves?" preguntó.

La miró de arriba abajo, suspiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Le dio una mirada tan clara que hasta Naruto podría haber descifrado.

Sakura sonrió apenada. "Bien" Apreció cautelosamente el aspecto de Kakashi. "Tú también vas bien… um… como siempre."

Eso no era realmente cierto. Había cambiado su uniforme de Konoha por algo más claro y menos conspicuo, pero seguía siendo obvio que era un ninja. El hitai-ate había sido sustituido por un parche de cuero que dejaba caer su pelo de forma más relajada sobre la cara, aunque hacía que la cicatriz que pasaba por su frente y su mejilla derecha más visible. La infame máscara seguía en su sitio, aunque se había quitado la chaqueta. La camisa también la había cambiado por una de manga corta y sin insignias, y cubría sus brazos con lo que sospechosamente parecían guantes de ANBU. Todo lo demás era igual.

"¿Sólo tienes tres trajes, no?" supuso, dándose cuenta de que llevaba algunas prendas que había llevado para el funeral del Tercero – la única vez que le había visto sin uniforme.

Bien… estaba aquella vez cuando había llamado a su puerta para encontrarle en pijama con dibujitos de hueso de perro…

"¿Es necesario tener más de tres?" preguntó.

"Bueno, quizá llevar ropa de civil hubiera quedado mejor…"

Kakashi sacució la cabeza. "Necesito seguir pareciendo un luchador. Matsura sabrá en el momento en que me vea que soy un ninja. Si intento parecer un civil, simplemente sospechará de mí."

"Espera," Sakura alzó la mano. "¿No sabrá que yo también soy una ninja?"

"No con esos zapatos" Kakashi señaló los pies de la chica con la mirada. Sakura supo que tendía más a tropezar con esas sandalias que si una serpiente las llevara puestas. "Aún así, diremos que eres bailarina. Eso explicará la agilidad con la que te mueves, aunque tendrás que soltar los shurikens."

"Yo no voy a ningún sitio indefensa," protestó.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y miró el camino que se abría a través de los árboles. Como el vago caballero que era, señaló la ruta con el brazo poco antes de dejarlo caer a su sitio. "Después de ti, señorita."

Sakura se tropezó tres veces antes de rendirse, quitarse las sandalias y seguir andando por el camino embarrado. Kakashi la siguió con paso tranquilo, teniendo la nariz profundamente enterrada en su libro.

Era como en los viejos tiempos.

Excepto por el zorro y el Uchiha. Y muchísima menos conversación y una considerable ansiedad. Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirar a su compañero enmascarado y se mordió el labio. El seguía leyendo, y hubiese aparentado estar completamente ajeno a lo que le rodeaba si no evitara milagrosamente todos los baches y rocas del camino. Algo que Sakura debería haber tenido en cuenta, ya que como descubrió, su pie descalzo acababa de pisar una piedra afilada.

Sakura siseó y se detuvo. Kakashi se paró justo detrás de ella. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No..." dio un suspiro y siguió adelante, intentando no cojear. Lo último que quería hacer es mostrar debilidad delante de Kakashi. Él la había entrenado. No quería que se sintiera decepcionado de ella sólo porque no había tenido una idea mejor que andar sobre esas estúpidas rocas.

Caminaron en silencio, solamente con frases ocasionales tipo, "¿Estás bien?", "Estoy bien," y "Gira a la izquierda," para romper la monotonía. Aun así, ocho palabras en tres horas se sentían forzadas.

De vez en cuando se cruzaban con otras personas por el camino. El primero fue un granjero con un caballo y una cesta de coles. Saludó con la cabeza educadamente a Sakura (que sonrió dulcemente y le devolvió el saludo) y se inclinó aún más hacia Kakashi (que ignoró al hombre de la misma forma que solía ignorar todo lo demás).

La segunda persona que pasó fue una anciana con un bastón. Frunció el ceño con desaprobación cuando vio que su camino estaba obstaculizado. Aunque Sakura no sabía por qué estaba realmente ofendida. ¿Tal vez no le gustaban los ninjas? ¿O eran las huérfanas desaliñadas? ¿O quizá estaba tan anticuada que le disgustaba ver a una chica joven con un hombre mayor sin una chaperona?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, seguramente era por el libro de Kakashi.

Lo que sea.

_Mala suerte para usted, señora_, pensó Sakura duramente a espaldas de la mujer.

La tercera persona que se cruzaron era otro granjero sentado sobre una carreta llena de heno y manzanas. Como iba en la misma dirección, tiró de sus dos caballos para pararse delante de la pareja, "¿Necesitáis transporte?"

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron el uno al otro. ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Y los pies de Sakura dolían…

"Gracias," dijo Kakashi amablemente y ayudó a Sakura a subirse al heno mientras él se sentaba sobre las cajas de manzanas.

El granjero agitó las riendas y se movieron. Sakura rebotó ligeramente sobre el montón de paja sobre el que se encontraba y tuvo que apoyarse en su pie. Debajo, Kakashi se concentró de nuevo en su libro. Desde su posición, ella podía en realidad ver las palabras del libro a través de su hombro.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad por lo que había en esos libros de _Icha Icha_ que captaban tantísimo el interés de su profesor, pero nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente para comprar su propia copia y descubrirlo. Naruto había conseguido ediciones gratis del autor, y esa era de esa forma en la que había podido imaginarse qué esperar. Pero aun así… era una buena oportunidad de echar una ojeada sin que nadie más lo supiera. Se inclinó hacia delante imperceptiblemente y miró disimuladamente.

_El corazón de Michiko se aceler__ó. Su alma se elevó y floreció como una rosa en la calidez del verano. ¡Había estado esperando esto toda su vida! "¡Tómame!" suplicó lascivamente a Jiro. "¡Basta de juegos! ¡No me importa quien nos vea! ¡Debo tenerte ahora, o este deseo me quemará desde dentro!" Ella destrozó su camisa en un intento de eliminar todas las barreras entre ambos antes de atraer salvajemente la cabeza de Jiro a su pecho para bajar a su-_

Kakashi pasó la página. Sakura dejó escapar un puchero a forma de protesta, demasiado cerca de su oído como para que no se diera cuenta.

Lentamente, el jonin ladeó su cabeza y la miró a través de su ojo tapado. Sakura estaba mirando concentradamente los campos que pasaban como si no hubiera estado haciendo otra cosa en los últimos cinco minutos.

Reinó el silencio durante un buen rato.

Lentamente, Kakashi suspiró y se dio la vuelta lentamente, acomodando su cuerpo para que se interpusiera entre ella y su libro. Reanudó su lectura y Sakura tuvo que buscarse su propio entretenimiento.

Contar árboles le aburrió rápidamente. El cielo estaba demasiado azul para poder observar nubes. El granjero estaba algo sordo, así que cualquier intento de conversación con él no avanzaba mucho más de un "¿Perdón?"

Sakura volvió a prestar atención a Kakashi. "¿Me das agua?"

Sin decir una palabra, sacó una botella de su mochila y se la pasó. Sakura bebió más de lo que necesitaba, más que nada porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Si Naruto hubiera estado allí, la hubiera ocupado con una charla trivial y juegos de espías. Solía molestarla bastante, pero en su primera misión sin la sensación rubia, se dio cuenta cuánto echaba de menos su consoladora, aunque sin sentido, conversación.

A veces se arrepentía de haberse graduado. Parecía que había matado al Equipo 7 el día que se convirtió en jonin…

Sakura miró a su antiguo profesor que se reía estúpidamente con su libro. A veces se preocupaba por él. No por su cordura – eso era claramente una causa perdida. Sin embargo, había veces en las que recordaba los primeros días del Equipo Siete y se preguntaba si las decisiones de sus estudiantes les habían… _herido_ de alguna manera. Pero era tan distante que era difícil saber qué pensaba o sentía. Si que cada uno de sus estudiantes le dejaran sistemáticamente por otros profesores más fuertes que él le había herido, lo disimulaba muy bien.

Era completamente posible que simplemente no le importara.

Además, él estaba ocupado con su nuevo equipo ahora. ¿Por qué preocuparse con el difunto Equipo Siete cuando había una nueva generación de guerreros que entrenar?

De algún modo, Sakura no podía evitar sentirse como una niña a quien su padre había echado de casa y éste estaba ahora demasiado ocupado criando a una nueva familia que en un futuro cuidaría de esa primera familia. Su puesto había sido usurpado. Kakashi nunca sería nada más para ellos que y profesor y un capitán. Él tampoco quería ser nada más, aparentemente.

Sakura sintió una punzada de nostalgia por los días en los que habían sido un equipo completo. No le parecía bien que cada uno hubiera tomado simplemente su propio camino, pero parecía que ella era la única que se sentía así.

Todas las conversaciones se habían enfocado en el trabajo en equipo y eso les había unido a los tres de una manera que algunos llamaría… enfermiza. Incluso después de todas las traiciones e intentos de asesinato entre ellos, no se podía decir que el Equipo Siete no se quisiera. Eran inseparables, Pero parecía que en el momento en el que dejaron de ser oficialmente un 'equipo', el hombre que promovió todo eso dijo: "¡Adiós, pequeños! Ahora id por vuestra cuenta. ¡Yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer!"

A Sakura no debería haberle sorprendido tanto. Kakashi tenía amigos – gente a la que probablemente conocía de toda la vida – pero solía tratarlos como nada más que conocidos. Parecía tener sentido que los estudiantes a los que enseñaba fueran tratados de la misma forma al crecer, si no más fríamente.

¿Por qué había esperado más?

Así que Sakura abandonó el tema con un peso en el corazón y se echó sobre el heno para observar las copas de los árboles por el camino. Intentó sacarse de la mente la distante personalidad de Kakashi, pero eso sólo le recordó que conviviría con él durante la misión. Sakura se encogió de hombros a pesar del frío día. Su plan medio-elaborado de perder la virginidad la noche anterior en un torbellino de pasión y alcohol se había ido a la mierda de alguna forma. No era que perder su castidad con un completo desconocido en un bar maloliente fuera su idea de pasar un buen rato, ¿pero comparado con la misión que se extendía sobre ella…? Sakura preferiría a cualquier borracho antes que a ese peligroso pervertido.

Pero Sakura no estaba en posición de quejarse. Tsunade le había explicado varias veces qué significaba ser una kunoichi.

"Como cualquier otro ninja, tu cuerpo es una herramienta," decía. "Las mujeres somos infravaloradas por nuestra debilidad física en comparación con los hombres, pero el cuerpo de una kunoichi puede ser un arma más poderosa que cualquier hombre. Puedes usarlo para correr, saltar y matar… pero también puedes usarlo para atraer y distraer. Mm… probablemente explicaré esto con más detalle en otra lección."

Sakura aún esperaba recibir esa lección, así que seguía bastante perdida sobre cómo atraer y distraer. Sabía el mecanismo básico del sexo. Ella _había _visto hombres desnudos antes (era bastante difícil de evitar en un hospital), pero a veces encontraba difícil saber cómo esa pequeña parte colgante de carne podía conseguir algo.

Miró a Kakashi. Estaba sentado con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada para apoyar su codo en ella. Sin pensarlo, la vista de Sakura se dirigió a su entrepierna y se preguntó inútilmente cómo de grande…

_¡No! Deja de pensar en las pa__rtes colgantes de Kakashi-sense__._

Nerviosa, volvió a mirar el campo y se regañó interiormente a sí misma. ¿Cómo coño se suponía que iba a realizar este tiño de misión si el mínimo pensamiento de _esas_ partes la ponía nerviosa? ¿Cómo se las iba a apañar con un súper pervertido cuando no podía apañárselas ni si quiera con sus propios pensamientos?

Algunos de esos pensamientos debieron reflejarse en su cara, porque Kakashi eligió ese momento para hablar. "¿Pensando en la misión?"

Sakura asintió silenciosa, rogando al cielo para que él no se diera cuenta de que le había estado mirando el paquete.

"Ah," Kakashi de repente soltó el libro sobre su muslo y metió una mano en su mochila. "Se me olvidó decirte… Tsunade-sama me dio esto esta mañana."

Le tendió un tubo de cristal, del tipo que se usaban para las muestras gratis de perfume. De algún modo, Sakura supo que no era sólo perfume. "¿Qué es?" preguntó.

"Algo para reforzar tu seguridad," dijo. "Tsunade dijo que lo reconocerías."

Sakura le quitó el tapón y olió el líquido. Nada. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. "No tiene fragancia," dijo, "por lo que se supone que no debe ser detectado. ¿Un veneno? ¿Para Matsura?"

Kakashi asintió. "Según Tsunade-sama, una gota puede tumbar a un caballo durante algunas horas. Tiene algo de sabor, así que en el momento en que la víctima recibe la dosis, lo sabrá, pero Tsunade me aseguró que funciona tan rápido que no podrá reaccionar."

"Oh," murmuró Sakura. De repente la misión no parecía tan mala. "¿Así que sólo tengo que ponerlo en su comida o algo?"

Kakashi no dijo nada.

"¿En la bebida?" probó Sakura de nuevo a media voz.

"Sakura… dudo que haya mucho que puedas meter en la comida o bebida de ese tío sin que lo sepa."

Sakura quiso arrancarse el pelo. "Kakashi-sensei… ¿me estás diciendo…?" Al ver su cara pálida, aunque liberamente culpable, sólo pudo quejarse en voz alta. "Oh, ¡Dios!"

"Lo siento," se disculpó. "Es la única forma que se me ocurre."

"¡NO ME VOY A LLENAR EL CUERPO DE DROGAS PARA QUE UN VIEJO PEDERASTA ME LAS QUITE CON LA LENGUA!"

Los pájaros salieron volando de los árboles cercanos mientras los caballos se encabritaban y relinchaban de miedo. El granjero parecía un poco nervioso mientras intentaba calmar a sus animales, obviamente no lo suficientemente sordo para perderse ese comentario en voz tan alta. Esto probablemente sólo alcanzaba un 8.5 en la escala de Berrinches de Sakura.

Pronto la vida salvaje que les rodeaba se calmó y los caballos siguieron su camino. Sakura se echó aun más atrás en su montón de paja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Kakashi, esperando su respuesta.

"¿No te tomas tu trabajo como ninja de forma seria?" le preguntó fríamente, sorprendiendo a Sakura con la dureza de su tono. "¿No quieres hacer algo porque te hace sentir incómoda? ¿Ofende tu sensibilidad? ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste esta misión? ¿Por qué te has convertido incluso en una ninja?"

Sakura tenía doce años otra vez, siendo criticada duramente por su profesor por preocuparse en exceso por Sasuke.

"¿Crees que eres la primera chica que ha tenido que usar su cuerpo para conseguir algo?" La vaga ira seguía acompañando sus palabras.

Sakura apretó el puño. "¡Está bien para _ti_!" dijo, "¡Nadie te va a pedir que te tumbes y dejes que un hombre desagradable te viole por el bien de una misión! ¡Se supone que tengo que aceptar porque soy una chica – porque soy débil – y porque parece que esta es la _única_ forma en la que podría _posiblemente_ ser útil!"

Kakashi no dijo nada.

"Estúpidos hombres…" se enfureció. "¡Si no fuerais todos tan estúpidos, y con tan poca voluntad, podríamos hacer esta misión apropiadamente! ¡Con kunais y jutsus – no tetas y culos!" una parte de ella estaba muy mortificada por decir esto. Otra, otra parte mucho mayor estaba bastante satisfecha, especialmente cuando Kakashi bajó la vista.

"Lo sé," dijo tranquilamente. "No está bien. No es justo. Pero tiene que hacerse. Si no por ti entonces por alguien más. Este es el plan más seguro, te lo aseguro."

Sakura se giró tristemente con toda la intención de congelar a su antiguo profesor con la mirada durante el resto del viaje.

"Pero te equivocas en una cosa," continuó.

Sakura apretó los dientes. "¿Oh?"

"Me han pedido que duerma con hombres viejos y desagradables," dijo suavemente. "Y lo que es más, lo hice sin quejarme."

La boca de Sakura se abrió lentamente y le echó una aterrorizada mirada a su maestro. La vergüenza que sentía por ese tipo de confesión estaba eclipsada por el horror. "¿Qué?"

Algo que podría haber sido arrepentimiento se cruzó por el ojo de Kakashi antes de abriera abruptamente su libro y volviera a leer. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo," dijo en un tono con el que pretendía acabar.

Fin de la discusión.

Sakura tragó duramente. Eso había sido demasiada información para su gusto, pero no podía evitar sentirse honrada (y horrorizada) de que él hubiera decidido contárselo. Y al granjero. Aunque Sakura hubiera dicho que el hombre probablemente no lo había oído.

Así que no eran sólo las kunoichis las que eran usadas de esta manera. ¿Por qué se sorprendía? Después de todo, sabía perfectamente bien que nada era blanco o negro. No todos los hombres deseaban a las mujeres, y las concesiones debían hacerse. Pero ahora Sakura se sentía culpable. Ella se estaba quejando tan escandalosamente sobre la injusticia de que su cuerpo se usara de esa manera, mientras Kakashi estaba ahí, ya acostumbrado y roto y aceptando silenciosamente su deber.

"Lo siento," murmuró-

Él sacudió la cabeza pero no apartó la mirada de su libro. "Ya no importa. Sólo quería que entendieras que sé cómo es." Dio un gran suspiro. "Pero de todas formas. Dijiste que tenías experiencia, así que al menos no te estarás metiendo en territorio desconocido. Sólo duerme a ese tío durante un rato y después podemos ir a casa."

A Sakura le hubiera gustado pensar así, que no hubiera mentido completamente sobre su experiencia en el tema.

No tenía nada con lo que preparase.

Esta iba a adentrarse en un territorio desconocido.

Unos kilómetros más adelante Kakashi volvió a hablar. "¿Comida?"

"Sí, por favor," Sakura extendió la mano y cogió la comida que le ofrecía. Al desenrrollar la servilleta, gritó de alegría. "¡Mochi! Mmm. Me encanta el mochi."

Había seis. Se llenó al boca con dos de ellos al momento y le ofreció uno a Kakashi. Por un momento la miró como si fuera a aceptar, pero después bajó la mano. "Ya comí antes de salir."

"Eso no quiere decir que no tengas hambre," indicó. No había pasado por alto esa mano ansiosa.

"Bien…"

"¿Vas a seguir sin comer delante mía?"

Kakashi volvió a mirarla, como si fuera a contestar, cuando su ojo se abrió de repente y señaló detrás de ella. "¡Gai!"

"¡Dónde!" Sakura se agachó y giró al mismo tiempo para mirar donde él había señalado.

Allí no había nadie.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, faltaban tres mochi en su mano y Kakashi estaba masticando delicadamente bajo su máscara, su ojo en el libro. "Delicioso," dijo.

"… eso ha sido increíblemente mezquino," le dijo, muy molesta porque él había conseguido engañarla. Por un momento, había pensado que iba a poder ver algo de lo que se escondía bajo la máscara.

"Un ninja debe usar cualquier táctica necesaria para ganar," replicó alegremente.

_¿Así era? _"Ah… supongo," se terminó de comer el último mochi de sus manos antes de sacudirse las manos y doblar la servilleta. "Bien, entiendo por qué no quieres enseñársela a nadie. Quiero decir, si es realmente tan peluda y descolorida como dicen, yo también querría llevar una máscara…"

Kakashi dejó de masticar. Sakura miró a los caballos, ignorándolo intencionadamente.

Pero él no le siguió el juego; simplemente volvió a su libro.

Ya que no caía en su farol, siguió como si nada. "Naruto consideraba que era porque tenías los labios gruesos."

"¿Sigue haciéndolo?" dijo Kakashi arrastrando las palabras.

"Pero le dije que era ridículo. ¡Se vería el bulto bajo la máscara!" Sakura fingió reírse. "Así que Sasuke empezó a pensar que tenías los dientes torcidos. Así que. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que te dimos ese sándwich de arcilla por accidente?"

"Um…"

Bien, no fue por accidente. Examinamos las marcas de dientes más tarde, y resultó que era muy recta e incluso tienes dientes," prosiguió. "Así que pensamos… si no hay nada malo en sus dientes, y sus labios tienen un tamaño normal… ¿qué podría ser eso tan malo que tiene que esconder bajo las máscara?"

"¿Y?" Kakashi la estaba mirando.

Sakura se detuvo dramáticamente. "Labios de conejo"

Kakashi guió el ojo lentamente.

"¿Tengo razón?" preguntó.

Él suspiró. "Nunca lo sabrás…" Y después volvió a su _Icha Icha Chaos_.

Sakura aporreó el heno con las manos. "No - ¡Lo sé! ¡Es porque tienes granos! Son granos, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué simplemente no hacéis apuestas entre vosotros?" preguntó secamente.

"Oh, las hacemos," dijo ella asintiendo. "Como te he dicho, Sasuke apostaba por los dientes de conejo, Naruto estaba en que tenías labios gruesos y yo… um…"

"¿Tú qué?" dijo arqueando una ceja hacia ella.

Ella había apostado por la opción más probable – que él era moderadamente atractivo, a juzgar por las respuestas de las pocas personas que habían podido ver su cara (gente que estaba frecuentemente demasiado ocupada sonrojándose y desmayándose para poder hacer una descripción apropiada para el curioso trío). Aunque era algo demasiado vergonzoso de admitir. "Yo… aposté a que tenías una horrible verruga…" La idea le cruzó la mente.

Él consideró esto cuidadosamente, antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir con su libro. Sakura chascó la lengua. "¿Puedo verla?" preguntó.

"¿Ver qué?"

"La verruga."

"No hay ninguna verruga."

"Oh, admitelo. Eres feo. Por eso no quieres que nadie te vea," le soltó. "Puedes enseñármela, soy muy buena manteniendo mis reacciones a raya – no voy a retroceder de asco ni nada. Y además, estoy a punto de intimar con un viejo – Podría recibir un buen shock antes para prepararme."

Kakashi permaneció quieto.

"No le diré nada a Sasuke ni Naruto," le prometió.

Él no cedió.

"Bien, puede que lo _mencione_, pero no la describiré."

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Por favor?"

Nada.

"¿Muy por favor? ¿Muy, muy por favor?" Unió las manos rogando. "Te… te daré un masaje si me dejas verla."

Él ladeó la cabeza. "¿Un masaje?"

"¡Seguro!" exclamó entusiasmada. "En el hospital, soy bastante famosa en la unidad de fisioterapia. Todo el mundo me pide siempre que me arrodille sobre sus contracturas y apriete en sus tirones. Soy la segunda mejor masajista después de la misma Tsunade – e incluso algunos pacientes me prefieren porque piensan que ella es demasiado dura."

"Bien," Kakashi se masajeó la barbilla a través de la máscara. "No sé mucho de tirones ni contracturas, pero puedes trabajarte mis hombros."

Sakura estuvo a punto de caer en el delirio. "¡Vas a enseñármela!" chilló.

"Sólo un pequeño vistazo," contestó fríamente.

Sakura intentó calmarse para guardar la compostura… y falló espectacularmente. ¡Había estado esperando este momento durante cinco años! Su excitación difícilmente podía ser contenida. Casi se pierde como su mano se movía a su cara, agarrando el tejido de la tela despreocupadamente, para quitársela de la cara…

"¡Espera!" Sakura se abalanzó en el último momento, cayendo sobre su caja de manzanas para alcanzar su mano y evitar que siguiera moviéndose. Una pequeña parte de su nariz había quedado expuesta, pero seguía cubierto. Él pestañeó confuso.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

Sakura no lo sabía. Esperaba algo. Posiblemente un trompeteo o un redoble de tambor. No estás esperando cinco años para ver la cara de alguien y luego para que luego te la enseñen en un momento como si no fuera nada. ¡Los preliminares lo eran todo! ¿Por qué estropear una escena espectacular con tan rápido final?

"Hazlo más despacio," le dijo, liberando su mano. "No puedes hacer esto tan a la ligera conmigo."

Le dedicó una sombría mirada. "¿Quieres que te haga un striptease? Eso tiene un precio extra. Tienes que apretar los mis tirones-"

"Sensei, _por favor_." Le puso mala cara amablemente. La misma cara que frecuentemente molestaba a Naruto y hacía que Sasuke hiciera cualquier cosa que ella quisiera para que simplemente _parara_. Había sido bastante efectiva en el pasado con Kakashi.

"Eso sólo era mono cuando tenías doce," le dijo.

La mueca estaba acompañada por unos ojos abiertos y brillantes, y las cejas alzadas. Los cachorritos se enfadarían con ella.

Y Kakashi no era tan inmune como pensaba. Con un suspiro, asintió. "Vale," dijo.

Haciendo honor a sus palabras, se libró del filo de la máscara y cogió su parche del ojo. Se lo quitó por encima de la cabeza con un suave tirón, mostrando su sharingan, y lentos y deliberados movimientos, dobló la cinta de cuero y la depositó en la mano de Sakura. La chica se sonrojó. ¡Estaba haciendo un estripteas facial para ella!

Cuando su dedo índice volvió a su máscara, Sakura sintió una momentánea punzada de pánico. ¿Y si se decepcionaba con lo que veía? ¿Qué pasaría si después de imaginarse tanto tiempo como sería su cara la de verdad no cumplía con sus expectativas? ¿Y si era realmente feo?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir atormentándose con más dudas, la máscara estaba bajo su barbilla y la cara de su profesor estaba desnuda por primera vez desde que le conocía.

Todo se quedó extrañamente tranquilo en la cabeza de Sakura.

Con el ceño medio fruncido, se acercó lentamente y hundió los dedos en el pelo a ambos lados de su cara. Ignoró la peculiar mirada que él le dio y empezó a cepillarle con los dedos los mechones enredados, apartándolos de su cara. Las frías puntas de sus dedos llegaron hasta su cuero cabelludo, mientras peinaba ese pelo que probablemente no había estado cerca de un cepillado en unos treinta años. Cuando terminó se sentó y le examinó.

Después la risa brotó de ella como el agua en primavera. El color explotó en sus mejillas y le señaló con un dedo con aire infantil. "¡Ajá!" chilló. "¡Lo _sabía_!"

Kakashi estaba perplejo. "¿Sabías qué?"

"¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, _lo sabía_!" estaba de pie, avanzando por los montones de heno para agarrar al conductor del carro por los hombros. "Granjero-san, ¿Tengo razón, verdad?" preguntó en voz alta. "¿No es ese nombre de ahí atrás la cosa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida?"

El conductor miró por encima de su hombro curiosamente a la chica y después a Kakashi, quien parecía querer caerse del carro y dejar que la tierra lo tragara. El viejo granjero se sonrojó ligeramente y volvió al camino, murmurando algo para sí mismo.

Sakura saltó junto a Kakashi, manteniendo su más bien extraña imitación de cierto rubio idiota. "¡Mira, mira mira!" se sentó a su lado. "¡_Y tienes_ una verruga!"

"Es un bonito lunar," le corrigió tranquilamente.

Sakura palpó felizmente el lunar que estaba a tres centímetros a la izquierda de su nariz. "¡Y es tan _mono_!" rió disimuladamente. "¿Entonces por qué querías cubrir _esto_?"

Kakashi simplemente la miró inexpresivamente, la misma mirada que le había dedicado cientos de veces antes, pero esta vez significaba algo diferente. Sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces había él sonreído en el pasado y ella simplemente se lo había perdido completamente? "Tengo alergias," dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakura devoró la forma en que sus labios se movían mientras hablaba, a pesar del hecho de que lo que había salido de ellos era totalmente falso. "Si tuvieras alergias, no estarías sentado alrededor de todo este heno," le recordó.

"Ah… sí, soy un hipocondríaco, como puedes ver. Todos estos gérmenes invisibles…"

Probablemente otra mentira. Sakura no creía que alguna vez fuera a contarle _por qué_ llevaba una máscara. Pero de momento estaba satisfecha de saber qué había detrás de ella. Soltando una risa, dijo, "Gracias, sensei."

"No es nada realmente, Sakura," le ofreció, un poco tímido. Era extraño ver la expresión completa después de vivir con sólo una pequeña porción durante tanto tiempo. Pero toda la imagen hacía que las sonrisas falsas y las risitas fueran algo más obvias.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "No, es todo," dijo. "Gracias."

Su sonrisa se suavizó en algo único. Sakura casi ardió de la emoción de nuevo. Su sonrisa era simplemente tan vaga e indolente como sus ojos.

Él era tan increíblemente _Kakashi_.

Pasó un rato en el que simplemente se sonrieron tontamente el uno al otro.

_Es realmente guapo… posiblemente incluso más que Sasuke…_

"¡Muy bien!" unió sus manos para romper el hechizo y se movió para sentarle sobre el montón de paja. "Si quieres el masaje, pon aquí tu espalda," dijo, acomodando los trozo de heno entre sus rodillas.

Arriba la máscara, abajo el libro, y en momentos todo estaba como siempre. Sólo que ahora una sonrisa secreta jugueteaba entre los labios de Sakura.

¡Sólo espera hasta que llegara a casa y se lo contara a Naruto y Sasuke! Si ser la primera en convertirse en jonin había sido suficiente para hacerles enfermar de envidia, esto definitivamente acabaría con ellos.

* * *

TBC


	3. En el que una lección es impartida

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** y cia pertenecen a **Kishimoto**

El título original de este fic es **_Duty Before Honor_** de **_SilverShine_**, yo me limito a **traducirlo**, con la ayuda como siempre de mi querida amiga y beta **_Yuly_**.

* * *

_No sabemos por lo que luchamos,_

_Me dicen que la causa lo merece,_

_Ninguna causa podría merecerlo.

* * *

_

El masaje, para Sakura, no duró ni por asomo todo lo que debería. Para empezar, veinticinco minutos era difícilmente tiempo suficiente para profundizar en los contraídos músculos de los hombros de Kakashi. Si estas contracturas eran debidas a su dura vida pateando traseros o simplemente por pasar tanto tiempo leyendo en esa horrible postura, Sakura no lo sabía. No obstante, le recomendó no encorvarse tanto.

Había algo terriblemente relajante en hundir sus dedos sobre los músculos de otra persona. Su inner masoquista disfrutaba sintiendo los crujidos y chasquidos bajo sus manos y escuchar los placenteros/doloridos gemidos de sus pacientes. Aunque Kakashi no estaba gimiendo. Continuaba leyendo alegremente mientras ella atacaba sus hombros, con sólo suspiros para hacerle saber que había dado en el punto justo. Cualquier tipo de aprobación por parte de Kakashi, por sutil que fuera, era algo para atesorar, y Sakura no podía evitar reírse. Concentrarse en estirar sus músculos ayudaba a mantener su mente alejada de la misión también.

Pero pronto acabó todo. Con el granjero que se dirigía al Sur al mercado de una ciudad cercana, y con ella y Kakashi que continuaban al Este, sus caminos se separaron. Agradecieron al hombre que les hubiera llevado tan lejos, pero él parecía simplemente complacido por librarse de ellos. Aparentemente, el comentario de Sakura sobre extender drogas sobre su cuerpo había destruido su frágil relación.

Aunque era algo comprensible…

Los dos jonins se adentraron en el bosque. Sakura se movía fácilmente sobre el suelo desigual, andando sobre rocas caídas y troncos como si estuviera andando por su casa, pero era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Kakashi hiciera que se detuviera.

"Tendrás que ponerte los zapatos," le dijo. "Parece que hemos avanzado mucho y estamos a sólo tres horas de la fortaleza. No me sorprendería si tuviera centinelas a esta distancia, así que mejor asumamos que los tiene. La misión empieza aquí."

Sakura trató de reprimir el creciente mareo de su estómago. No dijo nada mientras se ponía sus sandalias demasiado pequeñas y se desprendía de la funda de shurikens que tenia en la pierna. La miró tristemente mientras desaparecía dentro de la mochila de Kakashi. Ahora sólo tenía sus desnudas manos y jutsus para defenderse – no eran defensas para tomarse a la ligera, pero aun así. Hubiera preferido algo afilado y puntiagudo en su mano cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a este célebre pervertido.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Kakashi.

Sakura asintió firmemente, consciente de que probablemente estaba lo suficientemente pálida como para igualar su obi. Se puso en camino hacía los árboles de nuevo a un ritmo más pausado que antes. Kakashi quitó el libro de en medio y la siguió con las manos profundamente mentidas en sus bolsillos. Sakura miraba atrás cada momento para asegurarse de que seguía ahí (aunque se suponía que él tenía que ser algún tipo de lisiado que no podía seguir su ritmo mientras ella llevaba _esos_ zapatos). Era alucinante. Incluso cuando no tenía el libro delante y prestaba atención, _seguía_ pareciendo estar a millones de kilómetros de allí.

El aire del bosque era desagradablemente cálido y pegajoso, y la humedad hacía un extraño efecto en el pelo que ahora llevaba por los codos. Si no estaba rizado y encrespándose por la espalda, estaba flotando inútilmente en su cara. La caminata estaba siendo obstaculizada por los zapatos que no le quedaban bien, y sus pies empezaban a doler cada vez más. El hecho de estar acercándose a la misión más horrible que le habían encomendado nunca no hacía nada para mejorar su humor.

Cada paso traía otra nube negra que acumular sobre su cabeza.

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Qué?" espetó irritablemente, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Nada de esto era culpa de Kakashi. Ella no tenía derecho a cargarla con él, y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era alejar a la única persona que estaba intentando apoyarla. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y dejó escapar una lenta respiración. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó más suavemente.

Si Kakashi se dio cuenta de su mal humor, fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no mencionarlo. "Necesitamos un descanso," dijo simplemente.

Encontraron la base de un árbol razonablemente seco para sentarse: uno con raíces tan largas y curvadas por encima del suelo tan densamente que cada uno era un pequeño sillón. Kakashi le tendió otra porción de comida y comieron en relativo silencio. Le estaba dando la espalda, sin seguir dándole la oportunidad para ver su cara. Esto la confundía al no entender _por qué_ seguía escondiéndole la cara ahora, especialmente después de habérsela mostrado pocas horas antes.

No tenía en mente en ese momento cuestionar sus hábitos. Esta misión ocupaba demasiado espacio en su cabeza para dejar cabida a pequeños misterios como máscaras e indolentes sonrisas ocultas tras ellas.

Kakashi terminó su comida antes (siempre había sido el que más rápido comía) y se echó sobre el tronco del árbol meditando silenciosamente mientras esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero estuvo esperando mucho. El apetito de Sakura hacía tiempo que se había desvanecido, dejándola mareando las bolas de arroz con expresión abatida.

"Tienes que comer."

Sakura hizo una mueca a sus palabras. Ella _sabía_ eso. Un ninja debía comer apropiadamente para mantener su energía y resistencia. Un ninja hambriento no aguantaba ni de cerca lo que uno nutrido. El problema era, que ella pensaba que estaría físicamente enferma si intentaba dar otro bocado. Su estómago estaba casi tan revuelto como su cabeza.

Quizá Kakashi se dio cuenta de esto, porque no puso objeciones como normalmente podría haber hecho. En lugar de eso, se levantó lentamente y estiró los brazos delante de él. "¿Quieres seguir con la misión otra vez?" preguntó tranquilamente.

Eso era lo último que quería hacer. Antes prefería pegar los dedos a sus orejas y empezar a cantar el himno nacional del país del Fuego que pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Pero eso no hubiera sido muy maduro ni profesional para una jonin. Esta era su primera misión con su maestro como compañero… no pensaba acobardarse delante de él.

Así que asintió rígidamente y se volvió hacía él mientras éste empezaba a trazar el plan.

"Lo primero es lo primero, entramos," dijo levantando el dedo índice. "Todo apunta a que seremos interceptados antes de que lleguemos a la fortaleza donde seremos escoltados el resto del camino o simplemente conducidos."

Sakura deseó fervientemente que ocurriera lo último.

"La historia es que yo soy un ninja picaruelo trabajando en nombre de una familia rica de una de las villas del Este. He venido a negociar su cooperación en una operación de dudosa legalidad que tendrá lugar el mes que viene. Dejaré claro que necesito desesperadamente su habilidad y experiencia en el asunto. Tú eres una chica que recogí en una de las áreas arrasadas por la guerra del país de la Niebla. No tienes padres, dinero, nada. Quédate con eso."

"Lo tengo," murmuró, mirando al suelo mientras sus dedos rasgaban la corteza de las raíces del árbol donde se sentaba.

"No necesitas conocer los detalles de la misión que estoy negociando," Kakashi continuó más tarde. "Eso es algo de lo que yo me tengo que preocupar. Lo que tú tienes que ocuparte es de Matsura. Es fuerte, experimentado y perspicaz en todos los sentidos. Sé que eres una jonin capacitada, Sakura, pero quiero que seas extremadamente cuidadosa alrededor de este tío. Tengo el presentimiento de que estaremos separados la mayor parte del tiempo en la fortaleza. Cuando alguno de nosotros lo esté entreteniendo, el otro estará buscando discretamente la reliquia. Habrá otros hombres por los edificios, así que tendremos que movernos con cuidado. Si te pillan, sabes el procedimiento."

"¿Hacerme un ovillo y fingir que estoy muerta?" supuso cansadamente.

"Correr," corrigió. "Tan rápido como puedas. Y grita, si es posible, para hacerme saber que yo también debería empezar a correr. Ahora, el objeto que estamos buscando es-"

"Un jarrón bañado en oro y con un diamante azul insertado," Sakura soltó malhumorada. Había memorizado esto la noche anterior. Sabía que Kakashi sólo estaba haciendo una revisión, pero sus nervios la estaban haciendo impaciente e irritable. "El cliente dijo que lo reconoceríamos porque tenía el dibujo de un gallo."

"Bien." Kakashi asintió. "Aunque no me sorprendería que el diamante lo hubieran quitado… pero eso no es asunto nuestro." Su cara enmascarada se dirigió a ella, pero Sakura estaba mirando demasiado duramente a sus rodillas para encontrar su mirada. "¿Estás segura de que estás preparada para esto?"

Sakura alzó las manos."¡Sí!" gruñó exasperada. "Dios, ¿porqué sigues preguntándome eso?"

Kakashi no respondió. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, con los codos descansando sobre sus piernas mientras enredaba un mechón de pelo entre los dedos. Tanta indiferencia molestó a Sakura. Su boca decía una cosa, pero su corazón gritaba otra. Ella no quería realmente que dejara de preguntar si estaba preparada… simplemente quería que la llevara a casa.

Sakura se deshizo lentamente. "Lo siento… Sólo estoy algo nerviosa," se disculpó tranquilamente. "No quiero seguir pagándolo contigo."

Se encogió de hombros. "Es perfectamente comprensible."

"Es sólo que nunca he hecho algo como esto antes," soltó, sintiendo cómo se le encendían las mejillas.

"Siempre hay una primera vez," respondió fríamente. "Aunque no mejora."

Sakura alzó la mirada hacia él, declarando. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que se supone que voy a hacer."

Kakashi parpadeó. La mano dejó su pelo y pareció contener la respiración. De repente la soltó mientras hablaba. "Bueno… dijiste que tenías experiencia. Así que arranca por ahí, supongo."

Sakura quiso morderse su propia lengua. ¡No tenía _ninguna_ experiencia! Pero no podía decírselo a Kakashi o sabría que había mentido en la oficina de Tsunade. Y si bien mentir a tus superiores no era algo para perder el sueño, sabía que en el momento que se lo confesara a Kakashi, probablemente la mandaría directa a casa. Y aunque era una perspectiva agradable, no creía que pudiera vivir con ello. Ya podía imaginarse los cotilleos que generaría (la mayoría vendrían probablemente de la boca de Ino-Cerda.)

_Tuvieron que mandarla a casa porque no tenía coraje de hacerlo._

_No sabe cómo complacer a un hombre._

_No deberían haberla hecho jonin._

_¡Imagínate! ¡Sigue siendo virgen a los diecisiete! Para reírse. _

Mordiendo el labio para calmar el gemido de horror que amenazaba con salir, Sakura enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Iba a perder la cabeza. Ni siquiera le habían dado su primer beso. Y ahora se suponía que tenía que invitar a un hombre extraño a tocar y probar su cuerpo. Un involuntario escalofrío la recorrió.

"¿Sigues teniendo la droga, verdad?" le preguntó Kakashi casualmente, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la forma en que se había hecho un ovillo y se golpeaba a sí misma.

"Justo aquí." Sakura señaló su obi.

"Te aconsejo que te lo opngas en cualquier parte del cuerpo que seguramente él tocará o, uh, besará más bien," le dijo Kakashi, aclarando su garganta cerca de los verbos embarazosos. "Te recomiendo que lo hagas por las tetas y el interior de los muslos."

Sakura se encogió de nuevo. "Oh, _dios_…"

"¿Quizá un poco sobre los hombros también?" Kakashi se preguntó en voz alta. "Y no te olvides de lavarte las manos después de aplicártelo. No conviene que te duermas en el trabajo también."

Sakura intentó ser valiente. Intentó a sentir de la forma segura al estilo puedo-hacer-lo-que-sea de Naruto. Intentó convencerse a si misma que usar su cuerpo de esa forma no era diferente de usarlo para luchar. Realmente lo intentó.

Estaba a cinco segundos de romper a llorar.

Afortunadamente, Kakashi usó esos segundos sabiamente. "Échate la droga ahora," dijo levantándose. "Tengo que responder la llamada de la naturaleza."

Estaba despareciendo entre los árboles cuando la primera lágrima salió por la esquina de su ojo. Se la limpió furiosamente, enfadada consigo misma por dejar que esto pudiera con ella. La mayoría de las kunoichi hacían este tipo de misiones en algún momento de sus vidas, y si ella era la mitad de buena de lo que Tsunade pensaba que era, debería ser capaz de superar esto sin quejas.

Aunque… tenía la esperanza de que si alguna vez le asignaban este tipo de misión, sería _mucho_ más adelante en su vida. En un momento en el que ella no fuera virgen. Todas esas esperanzas y fantasías con las que había crecido desde que era una cría sobre primeros besos y primeras veces iban a irse a la mierda, sólo porque algún cretino no había guardado su jarrón adecuadamente.

Sakura se secó los ojos apresuradamente y quitó el tapón del frasco para rociar parte del contenido en la punta de los dedos. Echando una rápida ojeada sobre el claro, se aseguró de que Kakashi seguía respondiendo la llamada, y así rápidamente metió la mano por debajo del yukata.

Sólo se sintió algo idiota sentada sola en medio del bosque, frotándose sus propias tetas. Pero Sakura tenía que ser minuciosa. No era posible que alguien acercara los labios a su pecho sin caer en un pequeño coma. Lo que quedara en el frasco fue a las piernas. Sakura no estaba exactamente segura por dónde un hombre iba a besarla ahí, asi que se mojó ligeramente por debajo de las rodillas.

"Probablemente debería ser en un lugar más alto que ese."

Sakura casi se da la vuelta a la piel (que pasa? Que se araña o algo?). Se movió rápidamente para ver a Kakashi emergiendo de los arbustos que había destrás de ella. "¡No me aceches así!" jadeó, colocándose el yukata por encima de las piernas otra vez.

"Lo siento." No sonó muy sincero. "Pero aun así, puede que quieras ponerte esa cosa más arriba."

El color fluyó por la cara de Sakura. "Hombres…" murmuró enfadada mientras le daba la espalda y movía su yukata para quejarse "Sois todos unos pedazo de cerdos miserables…" empezó a aplicarse el líquido por la mitad del músculo.

"Completamente de acuerdo," dijo. "Pero más arriba."

¿Cómo coño podía decirle eso? Sakura rodó los ojos al cielo antes de deslizar su mano a una parte más alta de su pierna. Las puntas de sus dedos empezaron a rozar sus bragas. "¿Satisfecho?" preguntó llanamente.

"Mm."

Terminó rápidamente y se sentó recolocándose la ropa. Kakashi sostuvo la botella de agua sobre sus manos para limpiar los restos de veneno antes de quemar el frasco bajo un arbusto cercano. Sakura frunció el entrecejo enérgicamente a todo y nada. "Así que," dijo ella finalmente. "¿Deberíamos seguir ya?" Ya estaba totalmente lubricada y preparada para irse. Francamente, se decepcionaría si no encontrara a Matsura tan pronto como fuera posible. Un lametón a su rodilla y estaría fuera al momento.

Por supuesto, probablemente no sería nada tan tranquilo como eso, pero una chica podía soñar.

Pero Kakashi le estaba dedicando una larga y vaga mirada que le hacía sentir increíblemente incómoda. Su ojo expuesto recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo, de la cabeza a las tetas para terminar en los tobillos. Probablemente estaba haciendo un escrutinio de su apariencia para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden – que aparentaba tener catorce años para seguir con la pantomima. ¿Pero tenía que mirarla tanto rato?

De repente volvió a sentarse sobre el árbol, como si el viento hubiera apagado su vela. "Vamos adelantados en el horario," le dijo. "Podemos descansar algo más." Giró la cabeza y no volvió a mirarla.

Cualquier retraso era perfectamente bienvenido para Sakura. Se forzó a sí misma a relajarse y se sentó a su lado; lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que radiaba de sus ropas pero no lo suficientemente cerca para tocarle. Sakura apoyó la cabeza sobre el árbol y cerró los ojos mientras los sonidos del bosque la rodeaban.

Esperó a que Kakashi decidiera sobre el horario. Esperó a que se levantara, diera una palmada y empezara a acompañarla hacia la fortaleza y hacia los brazos de un ninja pervertido. Pero nunca ocurrió. ¿Cuánto rato estuvieron ahí sentados? Lo suficiente para que el cielo se oscureciera al menos. Lo suficiente para que la cabeza de Sakura se deslizara hasta rozar el hombro de Kakashi – sólo para brincar hacia arriba con un bufido cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a dormirse.

La sexta vez que lo hizo, Kakashi se rió.

Sakura se quejó ceñuda. "No puedo evitarlo," se defenció, frotándose los ojos para evitar que se le cerraran de nuevo. "¿No deberíamos irnos ya?" se preguntó. "Hemos estado aquí al menos durante una hora."

"Lo sé," dijo vagamente.

"Llegaremos tarde."

"No nos están esperando," puntualizó. "¿Y por qué tienes tanta prisa?"

Sakura le dio la razón en eso. No tenía prisa. En ese momento no quería nada más que aovillarse en el árbol y dormir, olvidarse de estúpidos jarrones y hombres aún más estúpidos. Y si a Kakashi no le importaba, a ella tampoco. "Así que así es como ocurre," murmuró.

"¿Cómo ocurre qué?" Giró la cabeza hacia ella.

"Cómo llegas siempre tarde," dijo Sakura, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza con un bostezo. "Haces que parezca tan fácil,"

"El truco es seguir adelante pensando en algo distinto," explicó.

"Ah," susurró con un sabio asentimiento, como si este fuera un conocimiento importante impartido por un verdadero maestro. "Supongo que te gusta mantener a tu nuevo equipo esperando tanto como a nosotros, ¿no?"

Kakashi se tensó ligeramente. "Oh…"

"¿Qué?" Sakura lo miró a través de la escasa luz.

"Um…" Kakashi miró tristemente la base del árbol. "Bien… Estoy seguro de que lo habrán supuesto y se habrán ido ya a casa."

Sakura se pasó una mano sobre los ojos. "…tenías una sesión de entrenamiento con ellos hoy, ¿verdad?" supuso aburrida.

"Esta mañana," admitió.

Sakura se sorprendió a sí misma al reírse. "Kakashi-sensei, eres el peor profesor de la creación."

"No mientras Gai siga respirando," le recordó.

Se sumieron en otro silencio. Sakura evitó la necesidad de dormirse mirando a los últimos rayos de sol detrás de los árboles. Se removió sobre el árbol y se colocó el yukata por delante. El veneno hacía que la ropa se le quedara pegada a la piel…

Ojalá Matsura no se diera cuenta de eso.

Sakura suspiró desalentada.

"Así que," empezó Kakashi. "¿Cómo les va a mis dos peores estudiantes?"

Sakura miró su perfil, intentado leer su expresión. Una tarea algo difícil cuando él no estaba ni mirándola a ella. Pero al menos había preguntado por el resto de su antiguo equipo, lo que alegró un poco su corazón. "Están bien, supongo," dijo sinceramente. "Sasuke está frustrado. Sigue retando a Naruto, lo que hace que Naruto se frustre aun más porque sigue perdiendo contra un genin. Han empezado a hacer incluso un recuento de sus victorias y derrotas. La última vez que lo miré, Naruto tenía veinticinco victorias y veinticuatro derrotas."

"Ahh," suspiró Kakashi. "La belleza de la juventud…"

Sakura se rió. "Naruto tiene que seguir retando a Sasuke a todos esos estúpidos concursos de comer ramen para mantener su puntuación alta."

"Es agradable oír que son buenos amigos ahora."

Sakura arrugó la nariz. Él _sabría _eso si sólo pasara un poco más de tiempo con ellos. "Bueno… No estoy segura de que su relación pueda ser definida como 'amistad'," dijo vanamente. Alzó una ceja hacía Kakashi, "¿Sabes a lo que me refiero…?"

Por su inexpresiva mirada, supo que no. "¿Perdón?" preguntó.

Sakura alzó la cabeza. "¿No has escuchado lo que pasó en el campo de entrenamiento tres hace unos meses?" preguntó.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué pasó?"

Sakura jadeó. ¡Kakashi no lo _sabía_! ¡Era increíble! Era como encontrar un viejo libro de colorear de su infancia y descubrir uno de los dibujos que no estaba terminado. Creyó que había prolongado el chisme todo lo que pudo – no había nadie más que quedara por saberlo. No podía esperar a perder las ceras de colores. "¡No puedo creer que nadie te lo contara!" se rió. "_Todo el mundo_ en Konoha lo sabe."

Le dio una larga mirada de sufrimiento. "¿Saber qué?"

Sakura se mordió el labio, agradecida de que el frío aire y la suave luz disimularan el sonrojo de sus mejillas. "bueno, no estaba allí personalmente. Fue Neji quien lo vio todo. Dice que estaba entrenando en el área cuatro, escuchando a Naruto y Sasuke luchando en el área tres. ¿Sabes ya cómo son cuando están juntos, no? Colisiones, explosiones, pequeñas villas y montañas salen volando, ese tipo de cosas. Pero dijo que notó que las cosas parecían volverse un poco escandalosas e intensas por ahí. El suelo temblaba mucho. Después de repente todo se detiene y Neji se preocupa. Piensa que se han matado el uno al otro y finalmente va a investigar. ¿Adivinas lo que encontró?"

El ojo de Kakashi estaba muy abierto. "¿No querrás decir…?"

"Estaban uno sobre el otro. Totalmente a su bola en su propio cráter." Esa era una versión ligeramente editada de los hechos. Según algunas personas, la pareja estaba haciendo mucho más que besarse y rodar por le barro. "Neji juró que lo mantendría en secreto… así que naturalmente toda la villa lo sabe ahora. Neji se lo dijo a TenTen, quien se lo dijo a Ino, quien se lo dijo a _todo el mundo_. Naruto y Sasuke no hablan del tema – ni siquiera conmigo, por lo que cada uno tiene su propia versión de los hechos circulando en forma de rumor.

Kakashi sólo pudo parpadear. "No tenía ni idea…"

"No creo que Naruto y Sasuke sepan exactamente qué pasó tampoco," le dijo.

"Pero yo pensaba que Naruto estaba completamente colado por ti."

Sakura sonrió tímidamente. "'Estaba' es la palabra clave. El día que me dijo que no me entrometiera entre la rivalidad de él y Sasuke de nuevo fue el día en que me di cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Sasuke eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa que sintiera por mí, incluso si era más odio que amistad antes."

"¿Y qué pasa con Sasule?" preguntó Kakashi calmadamente. "Pensaba que te gustaba muchísimo."

Para ser sincera, aún lo hacía. "No fue tan malo," le dijo con una sonrisa forzada. "Es mejor perder a un tío por otro tío. Al menos de esa manera puedes convencerte a ti misma de que no había nada que pudieras haber hecho para llamar su atención. Es mejor que perderlo por alguien como Ino." Explicó Sakura. "Ella se quedó completamente devastada por cierto."

Kakashi sopló pesadamente. "Los chicos de hoy en día crecéis tan rápido," reflexionó. "Estoy completamente seguro de que no era así en mi época."

"¿Oh?" ladeó una ceja hacia él. "¿Qué solías hacer tú cuando tenías diecisiete?"

"¿Hm? Oh…" Se rascó la barbilla. "Ese fue el año en que la guerra terminó… creo. Había muchas fiestas. El sake siempre estaba presente." Se detuvo, intentando recordar. "Fue un periodo borroso de mi vida," terminó vagamente.

Sakura hubiera dado un brazo y sus dos piernas por ver al Kakashi de diecisiete años olvidándose de toda precaución y celebrando la victoria con grandes cantidades de alcohol. Ver eso sería incluso más gratificante que ver su cara desnuda (ya había conseguido ese objetivo por lo que necesitaba encontrar algo mayor y mejor en lo que obsesinarse – y rápido). Simplemente no podía imaginarse al hombre vago y estoico delante de ella emborrachándose y olvidando un año entero de su vida.

También era posible que hubiera estado bromeando.

"Emborracharse es algo que todos hacemos bien a los diecisiete, aparentemente," continuó alegremente. Sakura frunció el ceño, preguntándose si había algún significado detrás de eso. Si lo había, él no paró para que se mortificara. "¿Cómo está Ino, por cierto?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Ha estado robando metódicamente la mitad de mi armario recientemente."

"Sale con ese chico listo, ¿no?" dijo suavemente. "Shikamaru, ¿no era así? ¿Le has visto recientemente?"

¿Por qué ese repentino interés? Sakura se centró en la tercera pregunta. "No, no le he visto en una semana o así."

"Eso es raro." Kakashi se volvió para darle una mirada penetrante. "Porque me lo encontré anoche y me dijo que te había visto a _ti_ no hacía treinta segundos."

Así que _había_ un doble sentido. Sakura dominó sus expresiones y fingió desinterés. "¿Shikamaru te dijo que estaba en el bar…?" Iba a _matar_ a ese pequeño chivato…

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad, no. Vi cómo te ibas con Ino. Simplemente engatusé a Shikamaru para que me contara lo que había pasado."

Sakura se congeló. Apenas recordaba dar vueltas en el taburete del bar y ofrecerse a todo el local. La sala se había levantado y caído en ese momento e Ino la había acompañado a casa luego. ¿Puede que Shikamaru no hubiera oído la proposición…? ¿Puede que la hubiera traicionado y se lo hubiera contado a su viejo profesor?

En lugar de meterse a sí misma en un aprieto, Sakura se echó hacia atrás. Esperó a oír el resto de lo que Kakashi sabía antes de saltar en defensa propia. Sabía perfectamente que este hombre tenía la tendencia de dejar a sus sospechosos confesar involuntariamente antes de saber si quiera de lo que eran culpables. Lo había visto demasiadas veces para caer.

Se sentaron en silencio durante algunos largos minutos, ambos esperando que el otro lo rompiera. La mente de Sakura luchaba por encontrar rápidamente un plan de seguridad. Incluso si Kakashi sabía lo que había dicho in el bar, es posible que pudiera fingir que era una broma. La broma de una borracha y nada más.

Finalmente Kakashi demostró ser el menos terco de los dos. Dio otro pequeño suspiro y se alejó de ella. "No es una buena idea emborracharse la noche antes de una misión importante, Sakura," le reprochó. Sonaba exactamente como en los viejos tiempos cuando reñía a Naruto por comer demasiado antes del entrenamiento.

"Lo sé," dijo tranquilamente. "Sólo estaba…"

"¿Sólo estabas qué?" La miró expectante.

Había estado tan desesperada por estar a la altura de la misión que había estado dispuesta a encontrar al hombre vivo más cercano con el que perder su virginidad. Mejor un completo extraño que un amigo o conocido al que tendría ver la cara después de eso. Mejor un complejo extraño que un pedófilo.

Sin embargo, emborracharse era la única forma en la que podía haber encontrado el valor para hacer eso. E incluso así, falló.

"Sólo estaba nerviosa por la misión." Le dijo tranquilamente. Aunque era técnicamente cierto, sentía como si estuviera mintiendo. Se estaba dejando demasiadas cosas atrás para que fuera una respuesta honesta. "No estaba pensando…"

"Está bien," Kakashi puso una mano sobre su hombro amablemente. Era cálida y grande y le hizo querer cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en él. "No estoy enfadado."

Él no había mencionado nada sobre su virginidad todavía, por lo que Sakura se sentía a salvo para mover otra ficha. "Sigo sintiéndolo. No volverá a pasar."

"Está bien," dijo de nuevo. "Ya no soy tu profesor, Sakura. No tienes que darme explicaciones. Puedes mandarme a la mierda amablemente si te apetece." (que cuco)

Ella sonrió suavemente. "Lo tendré en cuenta."

Kakashi la miró por un momento antes de quitar conscientemente la mano del hombro de la chica. Sakura se sintió extrañamente fría sin su apoyo. "No me importa lo que Tsunade-sama piense," dijo lentamente. "Cualquier experiencia o nivel que poseas, no puede prepararte bien para una misión como esta."

"¿De verdad?" Sakura le miró con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo. Esperanza de que su virginidad no sería un obstáculo. Miedo de que esta fuera la peor forma posible de perderla.

"Casi nada puede," murmuró, pegando la espalda al tronco del árbol mientras seguía mirando al claro. "Y el problema es que eres atractiva. Esta no será la última vez que te pidan que uses tu cuerpo de esta forma."

Había un cumplido en alguna parte, pero a Sakura no le importaba mucho en ese contexto en particular. Kakashi no la estaba halagando. La estaba advirtiendo de su ruina. Sakura sabía que tenía unas facciones bonitas, piel clara y nariz recta. Su madre solía decírselo a menudo, incluso si Sasuke no se había dado cuenta particularmente (el incidente de tres meses antes explicaba finalmente por qué). Características que siempre había estado orgullosa de poseer ahora parecían más una maldición.

"Pero siempre puedes negarte," dijo, algo por encima de un susurro. "Nadie pensará mal de ti."

Sakura tragó hondo. Aunque respetaba y admiraba a Kakashi en muchos sentidos, sabía que no estaba exento de contarle mentiras piadosas para intentar animarla. Ninjas que se acobardaban durante las misiones estaban _siempre _mal vistos. Pero sobre todo, no quería que Kakashi la mirara y viera nada más aparte de una chiquilla asustada jugando a un juego de mayores. Ella era una _jonin_, para decirlo bien alto. Si no podía manejar _todo_ el trabajo que se le encomendaba, entonces no era apropiada para ostentar el título.

Y no quería abandonar en frente de Kakashi. De toda la gente, necesitaba que él reconociera que era capaz. La mayoría de la gente palidecía en comparación con Sasuke y Naruto. Eran dos de los mejores shinobis que Sakura había conocido nunca, por no hablar de con los que había entrenado. Eran especiales. Eran aquellos a los que la gente recordaría cuando pensara en el primer equipo de genins de Kakashi. Ella era sólo 'la otra'. Nada especial.

No podía asustarse por esta misión. No podía permitirse ser débil delante de Kakashi…

Sakura liberó su respiración en un suave suspiro. "Puedo hacer esto," susurró con una calma que desmentía el ataque de pánico que llevaba sufriendo desde que Kakashi dijo "_La misión empieza aquí_"

Su viejo mentor y maestro no dijo nada más. Ella creyó haberle visto asentir imperceptiblemente por el rabillo del ojo, pero podía haber sido solo el viendo pasando por sus arrugados mechones grises. Se preguntó en vano si su pelo había sido siempre de ese color, o si era sólo uno de esas terriblemente desafortunadas personas que sufría de canas prematuras. No lo sabía. No sabía mucho sobre nada que tuviera que ver con Kakashi.

¿Cómo había conseguido su famoso ojo? Nunca se había molestado en contárselo.

¿Cuál era su color favorito? Obviamente él lo encontraría demasiado trivial para mencionarlo.

¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Había estado alguna vez enamorado? ¿Tenía novia? ¿Esposa? ¿Hijos? (¿Gato?)

¿En qué estaba pensando en ese momento mientras miraba los árboles? ¿Estaba analizando sus palabras exactas evaluando su madurez? ¿O se estaba preguntando si se había dejado el horno encendido?

Sakura deseó que él dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Si Naruto hubiera estado ahí hubiera llenado ese silencio con su nervioso parloteo. En lugar de eso, ella sólo podía llenarlo con sus propios miedos e inseguridades. ¿Por qué no decía nada Kakashi?

Entonces la mano de él tocó su pierna.

No era un roce de alivio o condolencia. Sabía como eran ese tipo de toques – rápidos y firmes y frecuentemente acompañados por una sonrisa triste. Éste no era así. El roce de Kakashi era suave, casi inconsciente mientras sus dedos se movían lentamente por su pierna. La tela del yukata era fina, permitiendo que sintiera hasta el más mínimo roce.

Miró a Kakashi con inseguridad, pero su cara no ofrecía ninguna explicación. Él seguía mirando impasiblemente a los árboles como había estado haciendo los últimos minutos.

El roce se volvió más intenso. Sus fuertes dedos presionaban la parte interna de sus muslos mientras su pulgar dibujaba círculos en la cara externa. Sakura se revolvió incómoda bajo su cálida mano. Nadie la había tocado así nunca. "Kakashi-sensei…" empezó avergonzada. La garganta se le había encogido y no sabía qué decir exactamente después de eso.

¿La estaba malinterpretando? Difícilmente eso parecía un roce inocente – era más una caricia sensual. Pero se trataba de _Kakashi_. Él nunca… no en un millón…

Su mano subió por su muslo, haciendo que Sakura respirara con dificultad. Intentó agarrarle por la muñeca y detener su progreso, pero él la ignoró y continuó. "Kakashi-sensei - ¿qué estás haciendo?" siseó, sintiendo cómo se volvía cada vez más roja mientras sus dedos se acercaban peligrosamente a su ingle. Era embarazoso. Además de dar miedo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Presionó la parte más alta de muslo dulce pero firmemente, haciendo que Sakura se sofocara e intentara apartarle la mano con más fuerza. Una vez más la ignoró.

Sakura se puso rígida y unió sus piernas alarmadas, aunque esto sólo sirvió para que la mano que había entre ellas hiciera más presión. No podía moverse, mucho menos respirar. Se sentó temblando sobre el árbol, mirando la mano acomodada entre sus piernas. Podía sentir el dedo corazón de su sensei presionando a través de su yukata y la tela de sus bragas y dentro de la zona húmeda en la que se encontraba su entrada. Intentó apartarle la mano. Él respondió presionando aún más fuerte, haciendo que Sakura se congelara una vez más. La sangre fluía por su cara. En parte porque estaba mortalmente conmocionada y avergonzada, pero también porque empezaba a sentir un hormigueo bajo su cálida mano. Si simplemente moviera ese duro dedo unos centímetros más arriba…

Sakura tragó saliva casi audiblemente.

Finalmente Kakashi giró la cabeza para mirarla. "¿Te resulta esto incómodo?" preguntó sin ningún tipo de entonación, como si estuviera dándole la lección más importante del mundo.

Sakura le miró ferozmente, intentando controlar el movimiento de su pecho en un esfuerzo por contener todas las emociones dentro de ella – la más prominente de todas era el cúmulo de ira. La respuesta estaba clara en sus brillantes ojos. _¿Tú que crees?_"¿Por qué…?" jadeó, con la voz quebrada por la herida.

"Cualquier cosa que sientas ahora," dijo Kakashi, "Será cien veces peor cuando Matsura lo haga."

Una fría ola pasó por Sakura, arrastrando consigo todas las intensas emociones que había estado experimentando y dejándola con un extraño mal sabor de boca. La mano de ella aflojó el agarre de su muñeca, soltándola completamente. Pero la mano de él permaneció presionando insistentemente sobre ella. Probándola.

Tsunade-sama había dicho algunas veces que Kakashi solía llevar sus métodos de enseñanza un paso por delante de cualquier otro profesor normal y sensato. Tenía razón. Pero él también. Si no podía soportar que _él_ la tocara, ¿Cómo coño iba a soportar que lo hiciera Matsura?

Y entonces vino la amargura. Esta había sido la primera vez que alguien la había tocado así, por no hablar de un hombre, y era sólo para mostrarle su punto de vista. ¿Habría hecho esto de saber que era virgen? ¿Pensaba él que no había problema porque ya la habían tocado así antes?

Su mano se torció sobre ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se encogiera como respuesta.

Oh dios, empezaba a ponerse húmeda.

Sakura cerró fuertemente los ojos y rezó para que no se diera cuenta a través de sus capas de ropa. No estaba segura de que su agitado corazón pudiese soportar más vergüenza.

"No es agradable, ¿verdad?" supuso Kakashi. "Que te toquen sin permiso ni ternura…"

Eso era lo que _él_ pensaba. Sakura tragó de nuevo, intentado distraerse de las extrañas sensaciones que surgían bajo el peso de su palma. No pensaba que fuera algo _agradable _exactamente (era demasiado raro para eso), pero tampoco podía calificarlo de desagradable, incluso si era la cosa más incómoda a la que se había enfrentado. Y ahora estaba casi segura de que no estaría haciendo esto si supiera la verdad.

"Kakashi-sensei," empezó con voz temblorosa. "Tengo que decirte…"

Él se puso rígido y miró por detrás de ella.

"Yo realmente no… um… bueno, la verdad es que, yo _soy-"_

La mano libre de Kakashi estaba de repente presionando su mejilla; su pulgar aplastando sus labios abiertos. Sus palabras se quedaron a medias. Sakura se puso rígida mientras él giraba la cara hacia ella, presionando su boca contra su oreja.

"Nos están observando," le advirtió en el más calmado de los susurros.

Los ojos de Sakura buscaron por el claro, intentando encontrar su público, pero no encontaron nada. ¿Por qué no había sentido nada? ¿Tenía Kakashi realmente la mente tan fría, incluso teniendo la mano entre las piernas de su antigua estudiante?

Con ligereza, la mano de Kakashi se apartó de ella. Sakura intentó mantener la misma indiferencia mientras se apartaba unos centímetros, estirando su yukata y pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Su corazón seguía latiendo intensamente en sus costillas y sus manos temblaron ligeramente, y aunque él había dejado de tocarla, las sensaciones que le había causado seguían ahí vibrando en su estómago.

_Árbol, por favor ábrete y trágame ahora…_ No podía ni mirarle por la vergüenza.

"¿Quieres agua?" preguntó Kakashi en voz alta, levantándose y abriendo su mochila. No esperó si quiera por la respuesta de Sakura antes de introducir una mano dentro de la mochila -

Y cogió el porta shurikens que le había confiscado antes.

Con movimiento fluido, lanzó dos shurikens hacia los árboles de enfrente donde estaban sus objetivos en dos _troncos_ huecos. Sakura los miró irritada. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan fácilmente? Ella no podía sentir a nadie…

Por unos segundos, todo lo que se podía oír Sakura eran sus propios latidos. Luego, justo cuando empezaba a pensar que Kakashi había matado a los espías con mortal precisión, dos sombras se separaron de la línea de árboles mientras una pareja se paraba en mitad del claro.

Cada uno tenía un shuriken incrustado en la armadura de metal de sus brazos.

"Buen intento," dijo uno, "pero has fallado."

"No intentaba matarte." Kakashi apoyó todo su peso en una pierna y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Pero tienes razón, he fallado. Estaba apuntando a tus pelotas. Desgraciadamente, parecen ser demasiado pequeñas para acertar…"

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cara. Sabía que Kakashi no estaba intentando hacer amigos aquí. Si estos eran los hombres de Matsura entonces estaría intentado ejercer algún tipo de dominación y reverencia sobre ellos tan rápido como fuera posible. El mostrar algún tipo de respeto a tus objetivos ayudaba a acelerar las cosas.

Pero insultar sus genitales probablemente no fuera el camino que la mayoría de la gente hubiera elegido.

Sin embargo, los dos hombres parecían imperturbables. "debes ser excepcionalmente hábil para haber sentido nuestra presencia," dijo uno de ellos. Sakura no podía estar segura de cual de los dos hablaba ya que ambos llevaban máscaras similares a las de Kakashi, permitiendo distinguir algunos movimientos de labios. "Nos has encontrado casi al instante."

Ante esto, Kakashi se encogió de hombros modestamente. "Sólo moderadamente hábil. Pero incluso yo pude sentir vuestras intenciones vouyeristas desde lejos."

Los dos hombres se movieron culpablemente. Sakura les dedicó una cara disgustada por detrás de la espalda de Kakashi.

"Esta zona es territorio privado," dijo uno de ellos, aclarándose la garganta para cambiar de tema. "Tendréis que iros."

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. "He venido buscando a alguien."

"¿Oh?"

"Matsura. Tengo una petición que hacerle."

Uno de los ninjas se burló de él. "¡Matsura no concede favores!"

Kakashi permaneció en silencio por un momento. Sakura miró la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuidadosamente cuando sus hombros bajaron un momento. Cuando habló, su voz era algo más calmada. "Tengo intención de ofrecerle un precio exquisito."

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia sus embarrados pies. Un minutos antes su corazón había estado corriendo por sí mismo… ahora de repente parecía increíblemente pesado. Los dos pares de ojos la taladraron, valorándola. Sakura reprimió la necesidad de esconderse detrás de la sombra de Kakashi. Esta era _su_ misión después de todo.

"Está bien," dijo uno de ellos finalmente. "Os llevaremos junto a Matsura personalmente. Puede que le interese tu oferta."

_¿Es eso todo lo que soy?_ Se preguntó Sakura con un suspiro interno. Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se introdujeron dentro del bosque. Kakashi volvió atrás un momento para coger su mochila y ayudar a Sakura a levantarse, aunque esta mostró un titubeo momentáneo en coger la mano que le ofrecía. Especialmente al saber dónde había estado hacía sólo un minuto.

Una vez de pie, Kakashi puso una mano amablemente en su cabeza. Se quedó ahí algo más de lo que probablemente debería, y Sakura alzó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos cansados.

"Lo siento," dijo amablemente.

¿Sentir qué?

¿Sentía haberse referido a ella como un precio? ¿Sentía que fuera demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás? ¿Sentía lo que le iba a pasar ahora a ella?

¿O sentía haber metido la mano entre sus piernas para darle una lección?

Sakura se ruborizó ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza. "Está bien," le dijo, y en realidad lo sentía así. Fuera cual fuera el motivo por el que se disculpaba, podía perdonarle.

La mano de Kakashi se apartó de su cabeza, desplazándose suavemente por su espalda hasta llegar a su sitio de nuevo. Más contacto innecesario. La confundía de alguna manera, pero encontró que no le importaba particularmente. Se sentía algo mejor cuando la piel de él tocaba la suya.

Sonaba estúpido en su cabeza, pero era así.

Era casi suficiente para hacer que quisiera coger su mano entre las suyas y ganar algo de su fuerza y coraje ilimitados a través del contacto mientras seguían a sus guías voyeristas. _Casi_ suficiente. Sakura se abstuvo sin embargo, sabiendo que probablemente sería inapropiado que alguien fuera de la mano con su superior durante una misión.

Probablemente también era inapropiado molestar a un subordinado durante una misión, pero ahí estaban.

* * *

TBC

* * *

T/N: Este capítulo me ha costado un poco_ **traducirlo**_ (sé que soy pesadita, pero es que algunas de vosotras no leeis bien las notas de arriba XD), así que si veis alguna frase rara o que no entendáis, podéis decirlo con confianza :D


	4. En el que comienza la misión

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** y cia pertenecen a **Kishimoto**

El título original de este fic es **_Duty Before Honor_** de **_SilverShine_**, yo me limito a **traducirlo**, con la ayuda como siempre de mi querida amiga y beta **_Yuly_**.

_

* * *

_

_Eres algo así como mi protegida y un día dirás que aprendiste todo lo que sabes de mí,_

_Sé que dependes de mí como una joven lo haría de su guardián,_

_Sé que me sexualizas como una joven lo haría y creo que me gusta._

La fortaleza no estaba tan lejos como Sakura había imaginado en un principio, pero al menos sí tenía la misma apariencia. Con edificios grises no muy fuertes y techos llanos, era demasiado moderno para ser catalogado como tradicional, pero lo suficientemente viejo para no encontrarse dentro del estilo actual. Se decía que Matsura se había establecido como un ninja de élite hacía unos treinta años. Parecía que fue entonces cuando se construyó la fortaleza.

Les condujeron hasta una de las entradas. Después a otra. Y después a una tercera antes de llegar al interior de la fortaleza. Sakura intercambió algunas miradas discretas con Kakashi. Ambos sabían que éste no era un lugar al que fuera fácil entrar sin invitación. Si algo salía mal, no sería particularmente fácil escapar de allí tampoco. No con tres muros de unos treinta pies de altura rodeados de alambre puntiagudo por los que pasar.

Los dos ninjas que les habían dejado pasar hasta ahí les pusieron en manos de otro par de hombres aún más fuertes y corpulentos que se encontraban en la entrada de uno de los edificios más grandes. Mientras que uno de ellos entraba, presumiblemente para aunciar su llegada, el otro permaneció fuera con ellos.

"Bonito día, ¿eh?" dijo el guardia amablemente.

Kakashi le miró por encima, como si estuviera evaluando si realmente estaba interesado en la conversación, antes de suponer que aparentemente sí la quería. "Mn," fue todo lo que dijo.

El guardia no se molestó en preguntar a Sakura su opinión sobre le tiempo, lo que hizo que se sintiera medianamente ofendida. No había sido ignorada así desde que era una niña… lo que, en retrospectiva, probablemente era lo que quería.

Los minutos pasaron mortalmente lentos.

Kakashi sacó su libro y buscó la página por la que se había quedado. Sakura se balanceó precariamente sobre una pierna mientras se tocaba con el dedo una vejiga bastante prominente en el otro pie. El guardia empezó a hacer ruidos con las mejillas, sintiéndose claramente incómodo.

Finalmente el otro guardia llegó. "Matsura-sama es un hombre ocupado," dijio reverenciándose. "Pero afortunadamente habéis llegado en el momento oportuno. Está preparado para recibir visitas en el salón. Mai os escoltará hasta allí."

Dejaron los zapatos en el vestíbulo (por lo que Sakura estaba eternamente agradecida) y pasaron a estar al cuidado de una criada bastante mayor. Los condujo por un laberinto de pasillos y escaleras, pero a un ritmo tan tremendamente lento que los dos jonins de Konoha probablemente hubieran podido recorrer el lugar de arriba abajo y encontrar a Matsura antes de que ella llegara a la entrada del salón.

La mujer golpeó ligeramente la puerta de papel. "Matsura-sama. Sus visitantes están aquí."

"Hazlos entrar."

La voz que venía de dentro era la de un barítono que parecía rasgada por la edad y un duro estilo de vida. Sakura tragó saliva mientras se imaginaba la apariencia del hombre destrás de esa voz. Había asumido que sería viejo y gordo con la papada oscilante y pequeños ojos de cerdito. Aunque esto era algo poco probable, teniendo en cuenta que era un ninja de élite. ¿Qué se suponía que debía esperar?

Entonces se abrió la puerta y Sakura vio por primera vez a su objetivo.

Estaba sentado en una mesa baja con una taza de té sobre los labios.

Viejo. Gordo. Abundante papada y ojos minúsculos. Jirones de pelo gris recogidos en una coleta baja sin gracia que le caía por la espalda y barba de igual tamaño y sorprendentemente mojada, claramente desordenada. Sus cejas eran tan bajas que los ojos eran difícilmente visibles.

_Dios…_

Cuadraba con su imagen mental de un viejo pervertido hasta la última letra. Era raro.

Sakura perdió toda esperanza.

Kakashi entró el primero con Sakura siguiéndolo detrás, en su papel de niña sumisa. Cuando él se sentó, cruzando las piernas frente a Matsura, Sakura se arrodilló algunos pasos detrás de él. Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, pero incluso sin mirar podía sentir los ojos de Matsura siguiéndola.

"¿A quién le debo el placer?" preguntó con la misma voz que antes.

Kakashi dio un corto y nada respetuoso amago de asentimiento. "Mi nombre es Umino Iruka," señaló a Sakura con la mano, "y esta es Rin-chan. Di hola, Rin-chan."

Nadie le había dicho que hiciera eso desde que tenía seis años. Manteniendo los ojos firmemente centrados en el suelo, Sakura hizo una profundo y cortés inclinación que hizo que su frente llegara al suelo. "Hola," dijo, modulando la voz a un tono algo más alto y suave del que usaba normalmente.

Matsura dejó de prestarle atención a Sakura y volvió a Kakashi. "Así que, ¿qué te trae hasta mi puerta?" preguntó. "Me han dicho que tienes un favor que pedirme."

Kakashi asintió. "Lo tengo. Perdóneme si sueno impetuoso, pero mi maestro – el líder de una de las familias más ricas del Este – me ha asignado una misión. Me temo que es demasiado difícil para llevarla a cabo por mí mismo, por lo que me gustaría pedirle humildemente su ayuda en esto-"

"Yo no ayudo a gente a la que no conozco," le interrumpió Matsura abruptamente mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té. "A no ser que puedas hacer que valga la pena gastar mi tiempo en eso."

La negociación había empezado.

"Estoy dispuesto a compartir el pago de la misión con usted," dijo Kakashi. Sakura pudo ver que no la estaba ofreciendo a Matsura en su primera jugada. "La cantidad es considerable. Y por supuesto, es usted bienvenido de apropiarse de cualquier tesoro que consigamos durante la misión. Sólo estoy interesado en uno. El resto es suyo."

Ante las objeciones de Matsura, Kakashi prosiguió explicando detalladamente todo lo que la misión imaginaria entrañaba. Proporcionó datos, nombres y localizaciones falsas tan fácilmente que Sakura se preguntó si el convoy cargado de tesoros que decía que iba a llegar a la costa Este el mes siguiente era real. Para alguien que contaba mentiras tan malas cada vez que llegaba tarde, Hatake Kakashi sabía cómo desenvolverse en su propio embuste. Cuando terminó, Sakura casi se había creído la historia, a pesar de saber de antemano que todo era una completa tontería.

Matsura escuchó intensamente, entrecerrando los ojos cuando Kakashi terminó. "Un convoy como este estará indudablemente escoltado por algunos de los mejores guerreros de la zona," puntualizó. "El precio difícilmente compensa el esfuerzo."

Kakashi alzó la ceja ligeramente sorprendido. "Oh. ¿Crees que es demasiado difícil para ti?" preguntó suavemente.

La taza de té golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que casi se rompe. Matsura miró a Kakashi. "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Treinta."

Otra mentira, pensó Sakura rodando los ojos. Kakashi llevaba teniendo treinta durante dos años.

"Déjame decirte algo, Umino Iruka," gruñó Matsura. "Yo era un ninja legendario mucho antes de que tú hubieras nacido. Yo estuve en la invasión de los castillos de Rasen antes de que tú hubieras cogido tu primer kunai. No presumas de saber lo que es demasiado difícil para mí, que aún no he sido derrotado en ninguna batalla. Un miserable convoy no es un rival para mí."

Kakashi asintió impacientemente. "Sí, sí, ¿entonces el problema realmente es el pago? ¿Lo que le ofrezco no es suficiente para usted?"

"Las promesas de dinero están bien," dijo Matsura. "Pero nos acabamos de conocer y no tengo motivos para confiar en ti. Es costumbre que alguien en tu posición me ofrezca algún bien, para cementar las relaciones y la confianza."

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Sakura de nuevo. Ella se miró rápidamente las rodillas.

"¿Por qué has traído a esta chica?" preguntó Matsura, aunque estaba claro por su tono que ya sabía por qué.

"La encontré en uno de esas aldeas sumidas en la pobreza del borde del País de Fuego. Su familia había muerto por la guerra y el hambre, y no tenía a nadie que cuidara de ella. Así que la traje conmigo," explicó Kakashi. "Tengo intención de llevármela a mi aldea pronto."

Matsura no parecía sorprendido. "¿Por qué? Supongo que su presencia debe ser un obstáculo para un hombre tan ocupado como tú. Debe haber ralentizado tu viaje hasta aquí considerablemente. ¿Qué podría hacer ella que hiciera que todos esos problemas merecieran la pena?"

Sakura se mordió el labio. Cuando Kakashi planteó la misión, no le explicó _por qué_ se suponía que ella viajaba con él. ¿Tenía acaso una respuesta preparada?

La cabeza de Kakashi se echó atrás un momento. "Rin-chan tiene mucho que ofrecer. Sus masajes son como caricias de un ángel en mis cansados hombros."

Eso era verdad, pensó Sakura sin modestia.

"… y es muy buena con la boca." Y sólo para asegurarse de que todos los presentes entendían su para nada sutil afirmación, Kakashi añadió, "Sus mamadas son para morir por ellas."

Sakura estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Por algún fantástico milagro de autocontrol, se las apañó para no golpearse a sí misma hasta la muerte y en lugar de eso miró al felpudo que tenía delante tan concienzudamente que era sorprendente que no se quemara espontáneamente. Pero todo el autocontrol del mundo no puedo evitar que el rubor se le extendiera por toda la cara, aunque no era realmente un problema, ya que no estaba fuera de lugar.

Bastante consciente del agudo azoramiento de Sakura, Matsura se rió de buena gana. "Razón de más, razón de más," convino. "Pero seguro que conoces mi reputación, Iruka-san. Encuentro difícil de creer que la hayas traído sólo para hacerte compañía. A no ser que hagas este tipo de cosas normalmente…"

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza. "Tienes razón. _Conozco_ tu reputación. Rin-chan es la clave de mi regateo, aunque esperaba poder ofrecerla de forma más sutil. Obviamente nada pasa desapercibido para tu perspicaz ojo," dijo. "Encontré a en mi camino hacia aquí. Su apariencia única me llamó la atención… Pensé que también llamaría la suya."

Matsura se frotó la barbilla con uno de sus dedos. "Qué considerado. Pero tú ya la has probado obviamente."

Kakashi alzó las manos en gesto culpable. "No pude resistirme. Tenía que saber si sabía tan bien como parecía."

Tan humillante como esta conversación era, Sakura no puedo evitar sentirse un poco enfadada. ¿Qué era ella, una pieza del mobiliario? Hablaban de ella como si no estuviera en la habitación. Como si fuera un caballo pasando de un dueño a otro. Como si no fuera un ser humano con sentimientos y miedos propios.

Vale, era sólo una actuación. Kakashi no estaba realmente negociando con ella, y ella no era realmente una huérfana desamparada. ¿Pero cuántas otras chicas se había sentado donde estaba ella sentada estando realmente desamparadas y sin ninguna otra opción a parte de hacer lo que los hombres decidieran por ellas? ¿A cuántas chicas había metido Matsura en su cama? ¿Cuán real había sido su miedo y vulnerabilidad comparados con los suyos?

Sólo unas pocas personas tenían el honor de haberse ganado el puro y sincero odio de Sakura. Orochimaru era uno, por lo que le había hecho a Sasuke. Itachi era otro… por lo que le había hecho también a Sasuke. Sasuke era el tercero, por lo que se había hecho a sí mismo.

Matsura acababa de alcanzar el cuarto puesto en su lista, por todo lo que le había hecho a otras chicas en su posición, y por lo que probablemente le haría a ella más tarde.

(Coincidentemente, Kakashi estaba en el número cinco por intentar romper todas las ataduras con su antiguo equipo. Mientras que Sakura podía perdonar que la incordiara un poco en el bosque, no podía perdonarle _eso_.)

Sakura salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos internos cuando Matsura llegó a su lado. Para ser un ninja de élite, no era demasiado ligero andando. _Tenía_ que ser un ninja de élite para superar el handicap que constituía su propio cuerpo. Pero una vez que se levantó completamente, tendió una mano impacientemente a Sakura. "Levántate chica para que pueda echarte un vistazo."

Sakura intercambió una breve mirada con Kakashi y le vió encogerse y asentir con la cabeza. Se levantó sumisamente mientras Matsura se movía alrededor de la mesa examinándola.

El hombre era considerablemente grande en todas las dimensiones aparentemente, ya que era casi tan alto como Kakashi y a ella la sobrepasaba fácilmente. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Sakura para que pudiera oler el té que había estado bebiendo, y lo que podría haber sido sake. Había finas gotas manchando su frente. Sakura se preguntó como un hombre como este se había ganado un título legendario y era considerado de rango-S.

Una enorme mano cubierta de callos la cogió por la barbilla, haciendo que se sobresaltara ante el contacto injustificado. Matsura le hizo girar la cabeza para examinarla desde distintos ángulos, e incluso le bajó el labio inferior para examinar sus dientes. Sakura mantuvo los ojos en el suelo. Ahora sabía lo que era ser tratada como una pieza de carne. No era nada más para ese hombre. Nada más que un juego barato con el que pasar el tiempo. Él la veía de la misma manera en la que Kakashi veía probablemente sus libros.

Mala, _mala_ asociación…

"¿Está limpia?" preguntó Matsura a Kakashi, de la misma forma en la que la mayoría de la gente preguntaba si un caballo tenía ya las herraduras.

"Lo está," murmuró Kakashi, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Sakura parpadeó confusa. Después de un día entero en el bosque y sentada sobre el heno, pensaba que estaba bastante mugrienta en realidad…

"¿Edad?" inquirió de nuevo Matsura.

Kakashi les miró esta vez. "Catorce." Miró a Matsura detenidamente, intentando calibrar su reacción.

Sakura también miró al hombre, y vio como alzaba su espesa ceja.

"Una flor temprana, por lo que veo."

Al menos se lo había tragado, porque se dio la vuelta y gritó a la puerta cerrada. "¡Yushio!"

La puerta se abrió y apareció un guardia que preguntó expectante. "¿Sí, Matsura-sama?"

"Trae a Mai aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Que se ocupe de la chica."

El guardia asintió y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Matsura volvió a su lugar mientras Sakura prácticamente se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas aliviada de que por fin se había restaurado cierta distancia entre ellos.

"¿Entonces acepta mi oferta?" preguntó Kakashi alegremente.

"Nm," gruñó Matsura. "Ella es bastante buena. Tal vez podamos hacer negocios."

Sakura intentó no sentirse indignada al ser considerada sólo 'bastante buena'. Lo que era más importante era que habían conseguido una invitación para quedarse durante un tiempo. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Umino Iruka…" Matsura se regodeó en el nombre, como si sintiera que había algo familiar en él. Se rascó la barba lentamente mientras miraba intensamente a Kakashi. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un hombre llamado Hatake Kakashi?"

Sakura se quedó congelada, pero todo lo que Kakashi hizo fue asentir levemente. "Si," dijo. "Crees que me parezco a él, ¿no?"

"Nunca le he visto personalmente," admitió Matsura. "A pesar de que su descripción está en cada libro bingo de cada villa de cada país. Pelo blanco, enmascarado, y con un sharingan en su ojo izquierdo. ¿Podría preguntar… como perdiste _tu_ ojo, Iruka-san?

"De la manera normal," Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Todo empieza con una madre diciéndole a su hijo que jugar con tijeras es 'divertido hasta que alguien pierde un ojo', y hay cierta verdad detrás de todo eso."

"¿Una herida de la infancia?" Matsura volvió a alzar una ceja. Era difícil saber si creía a Kakashi o no. "¿Y por qué la máscara?"

Kakashi se detuvo un momento antes de responder. "…Tengo una verruga."

"Ah," Matsura asintió de forma amable y comprensiva. La frente de Sakura estaba rogando por ser estampada contra la mesa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando Matsura habló, el panel se abrió para mostrar a la lenta anciana que les había conducido a la habitación en un principio. "Mai," Matsura señaló a Sakura. "Llévate a esta chica y báñala. Encuentra algo limpio que pueda llevar y haz que se sienta cómoda en una de las habitaciones."

_¡Bañarla!_

Mierda.

Sakura miró frenéticamente a Kakashi, y aunque su expresión era extrañamente ausente, sabía que probablemente estaría pensando lo mismo que ella. Un baño eliminaría todas las drogas de su piel, e incluso si le quedaba algo en el frasco, era poco probable que le concedieran suficiente privacidad para volver a aplicárselas. No con Mai alrededor.

"Vas a estar bien, Rin-chan," dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano. "Estás en buenas manos."

Sakura aceptó su mano y se levantó también. Tan pronto como estuvo de pie Kakashi le dio un vago e inesperado abrazo. Demasiado sorprendida para hacer mucho más que quedarse embobada en su hombro, le llevó un rato darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_Ah, muy listo Kakashi-sensei, _pensó mientras le devolvió el abrazo. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que él le pasara otro frasco de veneno, o quizás incluso un kunai.

Pero no le dio nada. Sakura frunció el ceño al comprender que no le había pasado ningún arma ni había dejado caer nada útil en su obi.

Era sólo un simple abrazo.

Era sólo… era sólo lo que ella necesitaba.

La realidad de su situación era de pronto demasiado pesada, y sintió como su cuerpo le traicionaba cuando se aferró aún más a su viejo sensei como si éste fuera lo único que la mantenía a salvo de ahogarse. Temía que en el momento en que la dejara ir, sería arrastrada al fondo y se hundiría totalmente. Él había intentado advertirle, pero ella le había ignorado. Ahora era demasiado tarde, y todo lo que él podía hacer era ofrecerle una despedida secreta.

Adiós, Sakura.

Adiós, virginidad de Sakura.

Sakura y su virginidad sólo querían volver a casa.

Kakashi debió intuir cómo se sentía. No se hubiera molestado en abrazarla de no haber sido así.

Después de una pequeña eternidad, sus brazos la soltaron y ella tuvo que dar un paso atrás. "Adelante," la condujo hasta la puerta donde esperaba Mai. "Te veré más tarde."

Sakura asintió temblando, sin confianza para hablar porque el busto de su garganta amenazaba con estallar en palabras. En vez de eso dirigió sus vidriosos ojos al suelo y siguió a Mai fuera de la habitación.

Incluso con la puerta cerrada, las paredes eran lo suficientemente finas para escuchar la corta y vergonzosa risa de Kakashi.

"Sólo está un poco nerviosa. Nunca ha hecho nada parecido antes."

Todo era espantosamente cierto.

El cuarto de baño era simple y frió con una bañera situada en el suelo como si fuera un foso. Mai le entregó a Sakura una pastilla de jabón, una toallita y le dijo que se desnudara y empezara a enjabonarse mientras ella abría el grifo del agua. Sakura obedeció, al no saber qué otra cosa podía hacer. Sintiéndose como una idiota, colocó su ropa en una pequeña pila en una esquina antes de tomar asiento en uno de los taburetes libres.

Se dio cuenta de que los viejos y lechosos ojos de Mai la escaneaban de forma sospechosa. (Al menos Sakura esperaba que fuera sospecha. Ya tenía bastantes hombres mirándola lascivamente – no necesitaba a una anciana haciendo lo mismo.) Pero si Mai pensó que su cuerpo aparentaba más de catorce años, no dijo nada, y continuó preparando el baño.

Sakura mojó su toalla con jabón y empezó a frotarse por la espinilla.

No se consideraba particularmente formada en cuanto a curvas femeninas se reviere – al menos no en la forma que volvían locos a los chicos. Fue Ino la que descubrió esto. Finalmente había aceptado que Shikamaru _era_ un genio y había hecho caso de su consejo de dejar la dieta. Cinco kilos más tarde y el padre de Ino tenía que espantar a los chicos con un kunai. Literalmente.

Pero Sakura había descubierto para su desgracia que, con o sin dieta, su peso no variaba mucho. Sus muslos nunca serían tan delgados y elegantes como las chicas de las revistas (correr, saltar y trepar árboles hacían poco para adelgazar y tonificarse, más bien… fortalecían sus músculos,) y nunca ganaría suficiente peso para rellenar su pecho o evitar que se le marcaran las costillas cuando alzaba los brazos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto, Sakura estaba muy contenta con su peso. Era ligera y flexible – dos factores muy importantes para todo ninja (un concepto que a Matsura le costaba entender aparentemente). Pero el peso que sacrificabas por un pequeño aumento de velocidad y agilidad era un punto sacrificado en tu cuenta con el sexo opuesto.

Estaba claro, Sakura era mejor ninja que Ino, pero Ino sólo tenía que batir las pestañas y elevar el pecho y los chicos caían como moscas.

¿Y a quién atraía Sakura?

Pedófilos violentos, a esos.

Sakura continuó enjabonándose con el ceño fruncido. Estaba evitando cuidadosamente pasarse la toalla por las tetas temerosa de deshacerse de todo el veneno. No se molestó en evitar los muslos. En el momento en el que entrara en la bañera, el veneno de esa zona sería una causa perdida.

"Terminado," Mai cerró el grifo y colocó una toalla en el suelo al lado del borde de la bañera.

Este era el momento en el que Sakura normalmente sonreiría y le agradecería a la mujer por haberla ayudado, pero el humor de Sakura seguía peligrosamente negro. Era mejor que interactuara con la menor gente posible o se arriesgaría a explotar como un volcán rosa en miniatura. De todas formas, estaba demasiado preocupada con sus propios pensamientos para ocuparse demasiado de la anciana.

Mientras se introducía cuidadosamente en el agua, asegurándose de que no sumergirse por encima de la cintura, pensó en Kakashi.

¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Seguía 'negociando' con Matsura? ¿Le había contado realmente Shikamaru lo que había dicho ella en el bar la noche anterior y estaba manteniendo la boca educadamente cerrada, o seguía honestamente ignorante a su pequeño problema? Si lo sabía, ¿le importaba? ¿Pensaría que era una idiota inmadura si supiera lo mucho que deseaba volver a casa?

Probablemente.

Ella recordaba su más reciente descuido al contarle que había estado en la misma situación. Él ya había hecho lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer – puede que incluso más de una vez. No había manera de que ella pudiera escapar mientras él estuviera rondando. No se creía con el derecho a hacerlo.

Pero tampoco es que _él_ hubiera perdido su virginidad de esta manera. Sabía como funcionaban los chicos. En cuanto les llegaba la pubertad querían tirarse cualquier cosa que se moviera – y normalmente lo hacían. Excepto Sasuke. Nadie había realmente visto su pubertad, e incluso cuando volvió, había poseído el mismo interés sexual que un panda muerto. Naruto por otra parte…

Aunque nunca lo hubiera declarado explícitamente, le había dado la sensación al verle con Jiraiya de que Naruto no se había quedado fuera de los burdeles que Jiraiya visitaba en sus viajes. Había perdido su virginidad con alguna prostituta antes de cumplir los quince casi con toda seguridad. Y no era el único. Ese era el camino que la mayoría de los chicos en Konoha elegían.

El razonamiento de Shikamaru era que el sexo aterrorizaba a los hombres. "Todos están tan preocupados de que lo harán mal que simplemente quieren ir a practicar todos los aspectos técnicos con gente que realmente no importa," había dicho. "Después vuelven a casa, consiguen una novia y se convierten en leyendas."

En ese caso Shikamaru probablemente seguía siendo virgen. Era demasiado vago para no serlo.

Pero aparte de esa suposición no confirmada, Sakura estaba bastante segura de que era una de las pocas vírgenes que quedaban en el grupo de su edad. Cuando se te considera adulta a los quince, mucha gente ya se ha ocupado de eso. ¿A qué había estado esperando Sakura?

¿Sasuke? Posiblemente.

¿Quizás había estado demasiado ocupada? Hum…

Sakura arrugó la nariz mientras se enjuagaba los brazos cuidadosamente, evitando las tetas.

Sakura tenía muchísimo tiempo libre. A veces sólo quería llorar de aburrimiento de lo poco que tenía que hacer. Si simplemente se hubiera centrado y conseguido un novio podían haber estado ocupada _haciéndolo con él_ en lugar de deprimirse. Pero Sakura era demasiado específica. Si no era con Sasuke, no merecía la pena.

Ahora Naruto tenía a Sasuke.

Maldito rubio. El primero en hacerle explotar y el primero en echarle las garras al último superviviente de los Uchiha.

Conseguir que él _admitiera_ eso sin embargo…

Así que aquí estaba Sakura finalmente. En una bañera llena de agua perfumada y media ampolla de veneno extendida por sus tetas con la posibilidad de que si no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa manteniendo esas tetas secas, perdería su virginidad a manos del mayor deparado que había conocido nunca.

Kakashi podía saber lo que era ser utilizado de esa manera, pero era dudoso, considerando la tradición de la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes, de que su primera vez hubiera sido en una misión. Era un pervertido hasta los tuétanos. Esos libros lo probaban bien. Se podía casi creer ese viejo rumor que Ino le había contado – el que decía que Kakashi había perdido su virginidad a los once. ¡Once!

(Sakura no había querido hacer caso a ese rumor, porque _sensei_ + _sexo_ era igual a Ewwwwwww…)

Pero aun así…

Sakura no quería abandonar delante de él. No cuando él estaba ahí para juzgarla a partir de sus propias experiencias. No quería perder su respeto de esa manera, un respeto por el que había trabajado duramente por obtener después de años siendo siempre el miembro débil e inútil del Equipo Siete.

Ya no era una niña. Era una _adulta_.

Pero esta misión parecía torcer esa percepción en su cabeza.

"¿Has terminado?" preguntó Mai detrás de ella.

Sakura miró sus tetas. Estaban húmedas por el vapor de agua, pero no podía haberse diluido mucho veneno. Aun así, tenía que tener cuidado al secarse con la toalla. Demasiada fricción, y lo perdería todo.

"Sí, eso creo," dijo, saliendo de la bañera. Sakura se negó a que la anciana la secara, prefiriendo hacerlo por sí misma. Después de encogerse de hombros en un yukata limpio y atarse el pelo por la espalda, Mai la condujo fuera del baño y bajó a otro laberinto de pasillos hacia cualquier 'habitación' que Matsura había mencionado antes.

"Estas son las habitaciones de Matsura-sama," dijo Mai mientras le hacía entrar a través de un conjunto de puertas.

Si Matsura había encajado perfectamente con su imagen preconcebida de un pedófilo, esta habitación podía haber sido diseñada a partir de planos arrancados directamente de su cabeza.

Cortinas rojas, sábanas de seda negras, joyas amontonadas sobre pequeñas mesas y cajones. Espadas, wakazashi, puñales y kunais. Armaduras, cintas, senbon y pinturas de sangrientas batallas.

Sakura miró a su alrededor disgustada. _Típico_, pensó. Esta habitación era repugnante.

Olía también de forma demasiado extraña, pero en el mal sentido.

"Espera aquí a Matsura-sama," le dijo Mai formalmente. Muy profesional. Debía estar acostumbrada a controlar a las chicas para el placer de su maestro.

Sakura frunció el ceño a la anciana mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba sola, empezó a mirar por la habitación, buscando cualquier cosa que coincidiera con la descripción que el cliente le había dado de su jarrón robado. Y aunque había varios jarrones dispersos por la habitación, y algunos de ellos ordenados, ninguno parecía estar bañado en oro ni tener ningún diamante azul incrustado.

Malhumorada, dio una vuelta por la habitación hasta sentarse en el filo de la cama.

Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a Matsura y sentir un nuevo nudo de miedo retorcerse en el estómago cada minuto que pasaba. La anticipación era insoportable. Se descubrió a sí misma buscando ventanas y conductos de ventilación, simplemente para tomar nota de las posibles rutas de escape.

¿Pensarían mal de ella si escapara ahora, se cambiara de nombre, se convirtiera en una ermitaña y dejara a Kakashi terminar la misión sólo? Al menos nunca tendría que enfrentarse al reproche…

_Oh, dios…_

Sakura se pasó las manos por la cara y se encogió sobre sus rodillas. Temía que dejar de pensar en ventanas tentadoras y estilos de vida ermitaños. Tenía que concentrarse en mantener su actuación de niña de catorce años. Si no podía seguir con una representación convincente, Matsura podría entenderlo y entonces perdería su vida.

¿Pero cómo actuaba una huérfana de catorce años en una situación como esta?

Sakura pensó por un momento.

Probablemente de forma muy parecida a una ninja virgen de diecisiete años.

La puerta de abrió con un portazo. Sakura se levantó rápidamente, con las manos fuertemente apretadas al puño de su yukata. Abrió la boca para soltar algo – un saludo, un chillido de sorpresa, un gemido asustado – cualquier cosa.

La boca se cerró rápidamente, ahogando cualquier sonido que fuera a hacer, cuando Matsura pasó por su lado como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Podía haber sido un sombrero en el suelo por toda la atención que le prestó.

Sakura siguió con la mirada al voluminoso ninja mientras él tomaba asiendo en el filo de su cama. Se retorció las manos nerviosamente mientras él se encogía de hombros al quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo caer descuidadamente al suelo. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir ella? La estaba ignorando bastante.

Con un gran suspiro, el gran hombre se tendió en la cama, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

Reinó el silencio.

Sakura se preguntó si realmente se había quedado dormido y se había olvidado de ella. Ahora sería el momento perfecto para hacer una rápida salida-

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí simplemente?"

Sakura retrocedió sorprendida cuando habló y miró al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. La estaba mirando, molesto y expectante.

"Oh… lo siento," no sabía qué otra cosa decir. Bueno, lo sabía, pero "¡Que te jodan!" probablemente no era lo más apropiado.

Matsura suspiró impacientemente de nuevo. "Simplemente quítate la ropa."

Sabía que tendría que desnudarse para este hombre en algún momento. No había muchas posibilidades de evitarlo. Pero escuchar esas palabras en una orden desapasionada envió un escalofrío que le recorrió todos los huesos. No tenía ningún problema con la desnudez. Se había desnudado para médicos, se había cambiado con mujeres en baños públicos e incluso les había echado una ojeada a sus compañeras durante ciertas misiones. Pero ninguna de esas veces había sido por sexo. Ninguna había sido para un pervertido; un hombre que sólo quería comerse con los ojos su cuerpo para su propio placer.

Le hacía sentir débil y vulnerable de una manera en la que no se había sentido desde que era una genin.

Pero no podía acobardarse ahora.

Mecánicamente, Sakura se desató la cinta de su cintura y dejó que el yukata cayera. Con un encogimiento de hombros, la prenda le resbaló por los brazos y llegó al suelo. Se quedó con nada aparte de unas simples bragas grises que se había puesto esa mañana y miró decisivamente al viejo ninja, desafiándolo a que le pidiera que se las quitara.

No lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, con algunas arrugas de más en su frente. Sakura casi dio un paso atrás para cubrirse el pecho por lo violada que esa simple mirada la hizo sentir.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó simplemente.

Sakura tragó el nudo de su garganta. "Catorce." ¿Se había dado cuenta de la forma de sus caderas? ¿Pensaba que su cintura era demasiado delgada? No creía que su cuerpo hubiera cambiado _demasiado_ en tres años.

"Algo mayor para mi gusto," dijo, con cara de desprecio.

Sakura no sabía si debía sentirse ofendida por eso o no. Así que simplemente mantuvo la boca cerrada y se meció suavemente en su sitio. Desde fuera podía parecer rígida y apática, pero por dentro estaba intentado encontrar la mejor forma de pedirle a alguien que le lamiera las tetas.

No era algo sobre lo que hubiera tenido que reflexionar antes.

Matsura le hizo señas con una mano para que se acercara a la cama.

El pavor corría por sus venas, pero ella siguió avanzando. _Sólo una herramienta_, se recordó a sí misma. _Tu cuerpo es sólo una herramienta… nada más. Esto no significa nada. Sólo una herramienta…_

Deseaba poder creérselo.

* * *

TBC


	5. Que contiene flashbacks obligatorios

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** y cia pertenecen a **Kishimoto**

El título original de este fic es **_Duty Before Honor_** de **_SilverShine_**, yo me limito a **traducirlo**, con la ayuda como siempre de mi querida amiga y beta **_Yuly_**.

* * *

Y estoy empezando a darme cuenta,

Que sé más de las estrellas y el mar,

Que de lo que hay en tu cabeza.

Pregúntale a Sakura que te explique el procedimiento oficial para tratar heridas de arma blanca en cabeza y cuello, y podrá comerte la cabeza durante el resto del día. Era la segunda mejor sanadora sólo después de la misma Hokage, y conocía su trabajo. Conocía las entradas y salidas del cuerpo humano de la misma forma que Ino conocía cada flor de su jardín, o de la forma en la que Kakashi se sabía cada palabra de Icha Icha Paradise de memoria. Sabía cómo resucitar a los muertos. Podía coser una herida tan meticulosamente que no dejaría ni cicatriz.

Pero Sakura no era una doctora.

Era una mecánica humana. Venían a ella rotos, y ella los arreglaba. Músculos, huesos, sangre y chakra eran su masilla, engranajes y tornillos. Más allá de eso, sus conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano y sus procesos estaban limitados.

Pregúntale a Sakura que te explique cómo era un pene excitado, sin mencionar cómo funcionaba, y probablemente se paralizaría escandalizada antes de murmurar que había oído una vez que se parecía bastante a un plátano.

Eso era todo lo que ella sabía.

Sakura había dejado la academia mucho antes de que la educación sexual entrara en el temario. Su madre nunca se había preocupado por aclarar sus lagunas de conocimiento y se había limitado a explicar a Sakura el ciclo menstrual. A su padre le gustaba fingir que cosas como sexo, chicos y periodo realmente no existían por lo que _nunca_ hablaba sobre _nada_ parecido. Tsunade no creía necesario incluir tales detalles en el currículo de Sakura ya que solamente estaba entrenando a una cirujana, no a una aprendiz general, y no había muchos más que pudieran iluminarla.

Sin tele, no podía conseguir muchas ideas de las películas nocturnas. Sin el coraje para comprar Icha Icha, no podía raspar nada del vulgar, aunque extenso conocimiento de Jiraiya.

Caminaba hacia Matsura ahora con su falta de conocimiento y experiencia colgando pesadamente en su cabeza. Recordó la vez que Lee le pidió una cita. Había dicho que no. Ahora desearía no haberse negado. Teniendo la oportunidad de elegir entre Lee y este cerdo, hubiera elegido a Lee de cabeza. Podía no haber llegado hasta el final con Lee, pero al menos le podía haber dado un beso. Su primer beso.

Ahora su primer beso se lo iba a dar un viejo pervertido. Y no necesariamente en la boca.

_Probablemente estaré traumatizada de por vida_, pensó afligida mientras se arrodillaba sobre la suave colcha de seda que cubría el colchón. ¡_Después de probablemente no querré volver a estar con otro hombre, por no mencionar mirarlos por el resto de mi vida! _

Lo que era una pena realmente, porque estaba segura de que el sexo era muy divertido una vez que encontrabas a la persona adecuada (por la forma en la que Ino hablaba al respecto) y ella aún no había desechado la idea de que la orientación sexual de Sasuke volviera atrás en su dirección si le daba una buena razón…

Excepto porque Naruto probablemente le daría una mejor. Así ocurrían estas cosas…

Sakura dejó de arrastrarse hacia delante cuando se encontró arrodillada a sólo unos metros de distancia del pie de Matsura. No iba a acercarse más por decisión propia. Si Matsura quería que hiciera algo, tendría que pedirlo explícitamente, o de lo contrario simplemente le estaría dando un pretexto para no hacer nada.

"Tu guardián", ladró Matsura, "mencionó que eras particularmente buena con las manos."

En realidad, había dicho que era particularmente buena con la boca. Pero probablemente no hacía falta corregirle y mucho menos recordárselo…

"Puedes empezar con mis pies."

¿Quería un masaje? Sakura casi lloró de alivio. _Esto_ podía hacerlo. Había estado dando masajes durante los últimos cinco años y había tenido muchos clientes viejos y gordos sobre los que trabajar. De repente pudo ver a Matsura como a un cliente – uno que no le gustaba particularmente, pero que al menos daba menos miedo que antes.

Quitándole los calcetines tabi provisionalmente (e intentando ignorar el más que fuerte olor), empezó a trabajar amasando con sus pulgares la planta del pie. Hubiera preferido tener algunos aceites con ella para cubrir su piel, pero no quería utilizar nada que pudiera ser entendido como erótico.

Después de algunos minutos, movió los pies y crujió sus dedos intencionadamente fuerte. A Matsura no parecía importarle. Había cerrado los ojos y a todos los efectos estaba dormido. La única señal que dio de estar despierto fue cuando murmuró, "Más alto."

Sakura se mordió la mejilla violentamente mientras sus cálidas manos se deslizaban hasta sus pantorrillas, atrayendo el pie a su regazo para mantener la pierna alzada. Se arrepintió de ese movimiento instantáneamente en cuanto él metió el talón en su entrepierna deliberadamente. Ella no dijo nada, limitándose a soportar el contacto no deseado. De haber sido un cliente real, o Tsunade o ella le tendrían colgado de los testículos en ese momento. De haber sido un cliente real, no estaría haciendo esto con nada más aparte de las bragas. Como era simplemente una pobre niña huérfana, no podía hacer otra cosa que sujetarse la lengua y seguir recorriendo con las manos sus peludas espinillas.

"Más alto."

Sakura paró, sintiéndose insegura. Le estaba pidiendo que le masajeara los muslos. Esto era un problema por dos razones.

a) Él seguía llevando pantalones.

b) Cuando Tsunade les había enseñado los principios de un masaje, había dejado una cosa absolutamente clara en lo que a clientes masculinos se refería.

"¡Nunca, nunca, nunca hagáis ningún masaje por encima de las rodillas!" había dicho la Hokage a las chicas reunidas en su oficina mientras golpeaba suavemente un poster tamaño real de la anatomía humana que colgaba de la pared. "Lo mismo digo para el abdómen, caderas, etcétera, etcétera. Básicamente apartaros de toda esta área. Aunque éste no sea un problema que podáis encontrar en clientes femeninas, sed cautelosas con los hombres que son considerablemente más sensibles en estas áreas. Lo último que un cliente masculino necesita es una guapa y joven masajista provocándose una salvaje erección. Es muy vergonzoso."

Las chicas se habían reído, bastante avergonzadas por la más que franca explicación de la hokage. Sakura se rió con ellas, sonrojándose.

Después Tsunade había golpeado una imagen de Jiraiya, completa con un círculo rojo alrededor de su cara, del tipo que se encontraban normalmente en la contraportada de sus libros. "Y nunca hagáis un masaje a este hombre. Da igual donde toquéis, seguirá poniéndose cachondo."

A Sakura no le hacía gracia ponerle a Matsura. Quería evitar eso lo máximo posible, pero no estaba en posición de negarse.

"No puedo llegar más lejos," le dijo tímidamente. "Sus… um… pantalones están estorbando."

Matsura alzó una ceja. "Pues quitámelos," dijo, como el que hablaba de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de negarse. Esto era como pedirle a un insecto palo que le quitara los pantalones a una morsa. Las morsas no llevaban pantalones, pero si los llevaran, un insecto palo lo hubiera tenido difícil para quitárselos.

No obstante, su trabajo era sonreír y aguantar. Con manos temblorosas se acercó y empezó a desabrochar tímidamente los botones de la más que generosa cintura de Matsura. Cuando hubo terminado, Matsura se movió un poco, haciéndole algo más fácil el bajarle los pantalones por sus igualmente generosas piernas, los pantalones, se dio cuenta una vez los hubo quitado, eran lo suficientemente grandes para que pudieran ponérselos cuatro Sakuras – dos en cada pierna.

También se dio cuenta de que a Matsura le gustaba ir de comando.

Y que _seta_ era una mejor comparación que _plátano_.

_Rasengan y Chidori._

_Naruto y Sasuke._

_Chocando sobre el tejado del hospital y a punto de matarse el uno al otro._

_De matar a Sakura._

_Alguien hubiera __muerto ese día si él no hubiera intervenido. Si él no hubiera lanzado a Sasuke a un tanque de agua y a Naruto a otro. Ella se habría desmoronado si él no se hubiera dado la vuelta, se hubiera inclinado, y le hubiera dedicado una sonrisa amable; un gesto y una expresión tan apartada de todo lo que les rodeaba que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a ella. Ella quiere creerlo, incluso si _es_ falso._

_Sus compañeros de equipo están destrozando sus mundos – el mundo de ella. Y no les importa. Pero a él sí._

"_No te preocupes, se arreglará. Todo volverá a ser como antes."_

_Toma un tiempo, y se vuelve mucho peor antes de mejorar… pero él mantiene esa promesa._

"Tócala."

"… ¿qué?"

"De la misma forma en la que estabas haciendo el masaje. Tócala."

Sólo era carne.

Sólo una herramienta.

Sakura llegó con manos temblorosas.

_Sakura llora sentada contra la valla de madera. Tiene la cara roja, las mejillas mojadas y no tiene fuerza para levantarse e ir a casa. ¿Pero qué importa? No hay nadie alrededor para verla llorar._

_Un niño ha muerto. Un niño pequeño, de unos seis años como mucho. Y ella, una jonin, no pudo hacer otra cosa que verle morir. Su fuerza es monstruosa… pero no era suficiente._

_No merece su título._

_Y todo lo que puede hacer es llorar._

_Voces de niños. Pisadas. Sakura alzó la mirada para ver a cuatro personas caminando hacia ella por la valla. Tres niños discutiendo, que no hace mucho aún llevaban pañales y la alta figura de un hombre con una máscara y un libro guarro. Sakura jadea e intenta secarse las lágrimas antes de que la alcancen. Aprieta los labios para evitar los sollozos mientras pasan. _

"_Yo."_

_Ella alza una mano en respuesta, incapaz de hablar._

_Él ni siquiera la mira._

_Los niños se callan, mirándola con aprensión mientras arrastran los pies por detrás de su profesor. Puede que él no se haya dado cuenta de sus lágrimas, pero ellos sí. Y tan pronto como erróneamente creen que están fuera de su oído, escucha cómo sus susurros empiezan de nuevo. ¿Qué problema tiene? ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Crees que la han dejado tirada?_

_Sintiéndose incluso más rota que antes, finalmente tiene voluntado para caminar torpemente hasta casa. Tanto si es por los entrometidos comentarios de los niños o por la completa indiferencia de su profesor, se siente demasiado avergonzada para seguir llorando en la calle._

_Pero sólo llega hasta el mercado, donde se desploma sobre un cesto de mimbre lleno de gallinas. _

_Al menos ya no está llorando. Todo lo que puede hacer es ver la gente pasar, disfrutando de sus vidas. Adultos, niños, civiles y ninjas. Ninguno de ellos sabe que el hilo de una vida se ha cortado esa mañana. A nadie le importa que el hijo de alguien se haya ido para siempre. Es descorazonador darse cuenta de lo frágil que es una vida. Un afortunado kunai y ella también caerá en el inevitable destino de todo hombre y mujer. _

_Sakura no cree que pueda hacerle frente._

_En menos de media hora alguien le golpea suavemente en el hombro._

_Y ahí está él, sosteniendo silenciosamente una jarra de plástico con batido y nata – del mismo tipo de los que solía pedir cuando el Equipo Siete iba a una comida de celebración que normalmente él pagaba. No la está mirando, ya que su libro sigue en la otra mano. _

_Sus tres chicos siguen discutiendo detrás de él, mientras golpean otro cesto de gallinas. _

_Ella acepta sin palabras el batido y lo mira fijamente, encontrando demasiado difícil mirarle a él al ojo, pero tan agradecida que su corazón duele literalmente por la intensidad. Sus manos pasan a su cabeza, agitando sus mechones de pelo con dedos fríos y húmedos – prueba de haber llevado el batido todo el camino. Luego esa mano está pasando de pagína y él se está volviendo hacia sus impacientes niños, diciendo "De verdad… deberías devolver esa gallina," cansado de sus llamadas de "¡Vamos, Kakashi-sensei!"_

_Y de repente, Sakura cree que puede hacerle frente._

"Enséñame exactamente lo buena que eres con esa boquita tuya."

_Sakura se encuentra en la oficina de la hokage con él al lado. Ha recibido una misión que sabe que no puede realizar, pero porque tiene algo que probar, porque esta es su única oportunidad de volver a hablar con él, sabe que es igualmente incapaz de rechazarla._

_Él la mira preocupado. Le ofrece la primera de muchas oportunidades de echarse atrás. Ella no ve la verdadera consideración detrás de sus palabras._

_No está preocupado porque ella sea débil._

_Está preocupado porque ella es su favorita._

_Pero ella no puede verlo, así que da la respuesta errónea una y otra vez._

Tocar a Matsura era como tocar a un sapo. No solamente tenía vagamente la misma textura, también era que no podía olvidarse de la idea de estar tocando algo venenoso que podía contaminar sus dedos. Por mucho que intentaba pensar en otra cosa y concentrarse en su labor, lo encontraba casi imposible. Cada gruñido y deslizamiento de carne la hacían estrellarse contra la tierra más que nunca, haciéndola dolorosamente consciente de que ella, Haruno Sakura, estaba en la cama con un viejo, debatiendo si sería o no capaz de digerir el metérselo en la boca.

Para empezar, sólo estaba consiguiendo querer vomitar el mochi al simple contacto de sus dedos en su pequeño y repugnante pene. Metérselo en la boca era buscarse problemas.

Y aunque Kakashi había _dicho_ que sus mamadas eran para morir por ellas, él no podía garantizarlo por su experiencia personal. Nadie podía. Sakura nunca le había hecho a _nadie_ el sexo oral, y estaba ligeramente preocupada de que se estuviera traicionando a sí misma ensuciándose con Matsura. Ni siquiera estaba exactamente seguro de cómo se hacía una mamada…

Así que en lugar de eso se cubrió torpemente, preguntándose si el viejo ninja era suficientemente elite para atraparla antes de que golpeara su camino a través de la puerta hacia la libertad.

Pero Matsura no tenía paciencia para los juegos previos. En lugar de esperar a que ella consiguiera el valor de inclinar su cabeza, la agarró del brazo dolorosamente fuerte y la tiró hacia las almohadas. Se dejó caer contra ellas en un suspiro y miró hacia arriba mientras Matsura se cernía sobre ella. Trató de no sentirse como una sardina al lado de una ballena. Trató de no sentir miedo.

Era difícil.

"Date la vuelta," ordenó Matsura.

Sakura obedeció, todo menos temblar de miedo y aprensión, Supuso que sabía lo que venía, y la realidad la hizo dócil y fría. Como una marioneta. Matsura la hizo arrodillarse delante suya con la espalda rozando la tela que cubría su gorda barriga. Agarró y apretó sus tetas, sin preocuparse de los gritos de dolor ante la dureza de su toque. Ella no era humana para él. Sólo un objeto.

Una de sus manos bajó para acariciarla fuertemente entre sus piernas, a través de las bragas. Sakura casi se retuerce en shock. No era para nada como el roce de Kakashi. Su profesor había acertado cuando le advirtió de que la mano de Matsura sería cien veces peor.

Matsura no era amable como Kakashi. Él no podía hacerla humedecerse como Kakashi había hecho.

Matsura se dio cuenta de esto cuando su mano se introdujo dentro de la tela. Sakura se alegró de estar mirando a otro lado y así él no se diera cuenta de la mueca asesina que cruzaba su rostro mientras él hurgaba con los dedos la zona más íntima que poseía. Más que hacer latir a su corazón y temblar sus piernas, simplemente le hacía querer cometer un homicidio.

Después él metió dos dedos dentro de ella. Sakura gritó y casi se sacudió. ¡_Dolía_! Algo se desgarró alrededor de los dedos de él, trayendo lágrimas a los ojos de la chica y un dolor punzante en torno a su intrusión. Sus esfuerzos para zafarse se renovaron, pero Matsura la sujetaba con firmeza. Una risa baja resonó en su oreja.

"Pensé que ya te había probado," murmuró con voz ronca. "Ese guardián tuyo debe tenerla como un fideo."

Casi como si fuera a regodearse con este descubrimiento, quitó la mano y extendió de nuevo los dedos sobre su pecho. Sakura vio la mancha de sangre diseminada sobre su piel y todo su cuerpo se congeló. ¿Qué había hecho?

Matsura movió su mano sobre su hombro y se chupó pensativamente sus húmedos dedos. "Creí que ya te habían roto por dentro. Eres más inocente de lo que pensaba… y _prefiero_ a las inocentes…"

Sakura empezó a forcejear de verdad ahora. No podía soportar que le pusiera otra mano encima – que la _tocara_ así de nuevo. Pero parecía que al menos una parte de ese pesado cuerpo era realmente músculo, y por mucho que se retorciera y arrojara su peso contra sus brazos, no podía liberarse. Intentó incluso reunir chakra, como Tsunade la había enseñado, en un esfuerzo para igualar su fuerza con la de él. No le importaba que eso la delatara. ¡Quería _salir_!

Pero Sakura no tenía ni la concentración ni la sangre fría para mantener su chakra bajo control. Estaba llorando y sollozando sin darse cuenta, luchando por encontrar el coletazo de poder para devolver el golpe.

"Cálmate," oyó ordenar a Matsura por encima del incesante sollozo que podía oír. "Llorar es totalmente inatractivo."

Arrastraba las palabras. Sakura se preguntó si su lujuria se estaba llevando lo mejor de él, cuando se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su espalda, casi aplastándola en la cama. Los rápidos reflejos de Sakura fueron los que le permitieron escaparse de él, aunque se cayera de la cama y se deslizara por el enredado suelo con las prisas.

Matsura cayó sobre el colchón, jadeando. Sus vidriosos ojos se entrecerraron al darse cuenta. "Puta…"

Después su consciencia le abandonó.

Sakura permaneció acurrucada en el suelo, respirando pesadamente y mirando la espalda del pesado hombre mientras dormía. Podía ver cómo luchaba contra el dominio de las drogas, pero incluso un ninja de élite no podía enfrentarse a algo que estaba dentro de su propio cuerpo. Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría inconsciente. Sólo podía haber tomado una pequeña y diluída dosis… y era un hombre _grande_. Las drogas sólo durarían unos minutos más.

A pesar de esta inquietante idea rondando por su cabeza, Sakura encontraba difícil el moverse. El dolor entre sus piernas se había calmado, pero el que había en su pecho parecía que sólo se intensificaba por momentos. Sabía que debería sentirse feliz y aliviada de haber triunfado en la fase uno de una misión clase A/S extremadamente difícil…

¿Por qué sentía entonces que había fallado de alguna manera?

De rodillas, Sakura se agachó hasta que su frente tocó el suelo. Tenía las manos hundidas en el pelo, tirando de los mechones mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos intentando purgar de su memoria todo lo que llevaba de misión. Oh, Dios, ¿qué no daría ella para olvidar la sensación de sus dedos desgarrándola por dentro?

Estaba temblando de ira, y de una extraña ansiedad que no reconoció hasta que oyó la voz de Kakashi.

"¿Sakura?"

Por encima de todo lo demás, temía que él la viera así.

Erróneamente, se preguntó si él podría realmente no verla si se quedaba en el suelo y no decía nada. Cómo había fallado cuando él entró en la habitación, no lo sabía. Otra metedura de pata ninja que tendría que solucionar por sí misma más tarde, cuando dominara el actual impulso de meter la cabeza en el horno por cómo habían ido las cosas con Matsura.

Los pasos de Kakashi llegaron a la esquina de la cama, y ella sintió más que vio su presencia cerniéndose sobre ella. Oyó el crujido de una tela y una mano parcialmente enguantada tocó su espalda desnuda tentativamente. "¿Estás bien, Sakura?" le oyó murmurar.

Sakura se alzo repentinamente, con los brazos cruzados de forma protectora sobre su pecho mientras le sonreía. "Estoy bien," mintió alegremente. Sabía perfectamente que su cara estaba probablemente algo roja por haber llorado, incluso aunque sus lágrimas se hubieran secado. Sus pestañas todavía revelaban la humedad latente. A pesar de haber sonreído a su antiguo profesor, vio una pizca de preocupación en su frente.

Pero si podía confiar en Kakashi para hacer algo, era para respetar su dignidad. Condecido, aunque no podía confiar en él para mucho más aparte de eso. La única vez que se había ido a una misión larga, él había olvidado _completamente_ de alimentar a sus peces – teniendo como resultado unos horribles cadáveres de ojos vidriosos y anegados como bienvenida a casa cuando terminó la misión. Y nunca había pagado su ronda en el bar. Ni en la cena. Tenía por hábito hacer vagas promesas y olvidarlas convenientemente después. Por no hablar de su gran puntualidad, la mejor.

Pero sabía dar un paso atrás y tratarla como un adulto capaz de manejar sus propios asuntos.

Aunque… podía haber sido simplemente pereza y aversión a implicarse en asuntos emocionalmente agotadores.

Sakura prefería pensar que era lo primero. Kakashi no podía ser _tan_ desalmado… posiblemente… quizás… a no ser…

Oh, mierda, no podía estar realmente segura de ninguno de los motivos de Kakashi.

Él le ofreció una mano y Sakura vaciló por un momento. Coger su mano probablemente expondría aún más pecho del que la haría sentir cómoda. Pero si no, parecía estúpido mostrar timidez delante de un hombre familiar y confiable como Kakashi después de todo lo que le había permitido a Matsura ver y tocar. Sonriendo de forma temblorosa, aceptó su mano y se puso de pie. Probablemente él notó su temblor, por lo que mantuvo sus dedos fuertemente apretados alrededor de los de ella incluso cuando ya se había levantado. Alzó la mirada hacia él, iba a decirle que estaba perfectamente bien, cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando al pecho.

¡Ese _pervertido_!

Sakura abrió la boca para regalarle una afilada pieza de su mente cuando él se adelantó. "Estás herida."

Había visto la sangre.

"Oh… no, ¿esto?" Sakura soltó la mano que le había dado para limpiar la sangre seca de sus parcialmente expuestos pechos, dedicándole una risa un poco nerviosa. "No es nada."

Podía verle examinándola cuidadosamente. Había visto que la piel de su pecho no estaba dañada, y por eso buscaba la verdadera herida. Sakura miró abajo también y vio una pequeña veta de sangre manchando su estómago.

Puede que tuviera también una brillante mancha por la línea de las bragas.

Sakura alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Kakashi y sus ojos se encontraron. Ahora ese respeto por límites y asuntos personales se había ido. "¿Te ha hecho daño, Sakura?" preguntó sin rodeos.

La boca de Sakura se secó, y empezó a retroceder, buscando su ropa. "N-No, yo... fue sólo-"

El dorso de la mano de Kakashi tocó su clavícula, impidiendo que pasara por delante de él. El contacto quemaba, haciendo que Sakura se encogiera débilmente al darse cuenta. Intentó disimular mirando de nuevo a Kakashi, sintiéndose vigilada.

Él habló de nuevo, más despacio y serio. "¿Te ha hecho daño?"

La forma en que lo dijo… sonaba exactamente igual como aquella vez que ella había intentado inventar una excusa de por qué no había hecho los estiramientos matutinos que él le había mandado hacer durante una semana entera. Mientras ella murmuraba una mentira tras otra aún peor, él se había limitado a seguir repitiendo la misma pregunta, más despacio cada vez que la pronunciaba. "¿Por qué no los has hecho?" Hasta que se había visto obligada a confesar que simplemente odiaba sudar desde tan temprano. No era bueno para su cutis.

Kakashi la había mandado dar diez vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento en ese momento.

Y Sakura sabía ahora que incluso si pensara algunas excusa y mentiras o simplemente insistiera en que no era nada, él no pararía de preguntar hasta que ella le contara la verdad.

Pero eso no significaba que no fuera a intentarlo.

"Está bien," dijo, fingiendo honestidad. "Me he hecho un pequeño corte en la pierna, eso es todo. Ya me lo he curado."

Había dos fallos en esta mentira. El primero era que Sakura difícilmente se molestaba en sanar algo menor que heridas de máxima gravedad. El segundo era que no había sangre en ninguna parte de sus piernas, y por la forma en que Kakashi miró de arriba abajo sus piernas lisas y libres de sangre, pudo verlo claramente por sí mismo.

Pero afortunadamente decidió no presionar con el tema.

Echándose atrás, le dedicó una sonrisa que encajaba con la suya en falsedad perfectamente. "Está bien, entonces," dijo ligeramente, con el ojo arrugado pretendiendo agrado. "Buen trabajo, Sakura. Sabía que podías hacerlo." Después dio un paso atrás y señaló su montón de ropa como si fueran rehenes que había estado reteniendo hasta que ella respondiera sus preguntas.

Sintiéndose en parte aliviada y en parte enfurecida, fue a coger su yukata y se envolvió con él fuertemente mientras Kakashi le daba a Matsura un vistazo. Sakura se unió a él, sintiéndose aún irritada, mientras él abría los párpados de Matsura para ver sus pupilas.

"Mm." Kakashi estiró y metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Aún está en el límite de la consciencia. Podría despertar en cualquier momento."

Sakura miró al hombre semidesnudo con desprecio, antes de posar sus curiosos ojos en Kakashi. "En ese caso deberíamos empezar a buscar el jarrón. Pero… ¿no era eso lo que se suponía que estabas haciendo _tú_?

Kakashi se encogió de hombros distraídamente. "Mi búsqueda me trajo aquí."

Sakura apretó los dientes. "Estabas metiendo las narices en mi parte de la misión, ¿no? ¿Qué, no creías que pudiera hacerlo sin tu ayuda?" preguntó amargamente. Aunque para ser honesta, estaba más molesta porque no hubiera llegado antes. Probablemente habría estado cantándole alabanzas si él hubiera llegado a tiempo de detenerla al quitarle los pantalones a Matsura, incluso si su llegada en ese momento probablemente hubiera hecho que los mataran a los dos.

"Casualidad, eso es todo," dijo fácilmente, le resbalaban sus palabras como el agua en la espalda de un pato.

Se quedaron callados mientras Matsura daba un medio-gruñido y se estiraba ligeramente, antes de sumirse en el silencio de nuevo. Kakashi miró el prominente hombre más detenidamente. "Probablemente deberíamos matarle," comentó.

La boca de Sakura se abrió ligeramente mientras él se movía para coger uno de los wakizashi ornamentales de la pared. Desenvainó la corta espada y dejó que el oro incrustado cayera ruidosamente al suelo. Pero cuando se movió hacia la cama, la mano de Sakura en su brazo le detuvo. Se paró a mirarla interrogante, antes de parpadear al darse cuenta. "Oh, lo siento," dijo. Dobló la hoja y se la tendió a ella. "Puedes hacer los honores."

Por mucho que ella quisiera coger la espada y clavarla en el corazón de ese viejo pervertido, no pensaba que fuera apropiado. Para ser honesta, estaba sorprendida de que Kakashi estuviera incluso sugiriéndolo. "No podemos matarle," susurró. "Eso no es parte de la misión."

"Si se despierta demasiado pronto, la misión se acabará," señaló.

"No nos van a _pagar_ suficiente para arriesgarnos a matarle," siseó Sakura. "Y todo lo que él ha hecho es robar. No puedes matar a un hombre por robar-"

"Ha hecho más que robar," contestó Kakashi bruscamente. La dureza de su tono la tomó por sorpresa por un momento, haciendo que soltara su mano del brazo. Él le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, pero ambos sabían que él tenía razón. Con un suspiro, habló de forma más amable. "¿Cuántas chicas crees que ha metido Matsura en la cama? ¿Crees que no merecen la pena – crees que tú no mereces la pena-?"

"Trescientas ocho…"

Kakashi y sakura miraron severamente a Matsura, Kakashi manteniendo en alto el wakizashi. Pero ninguno tenía de qué preocuparse. El hombre seguía dormido.

"Está hablando en sueños," respiró Sakura, frunciendo el ceño. "Creo que… ¿estaba respondiendo a lo que habías dicho?"

Kakashi se acuclilló lentamente. "Matsura-sama… ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?"

"Ichiro… Matsura Ichiro…"

Sakura miró a Kakashi para una confirmación, pero todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros. "Sólo puedo suponer que es verdad," dijo finalmente.

"Pregúntale por el jarrón," dijo Sakura, tocando su hombro. "¿Dónde está el jarrón?"

"Matsura-sama," empezó Kakashi de nuevo. "¿Dónde está el jarrón que le robaste a un hombre que vive en el valle Tsukoyomi?"

Matsura gruñó otra vez. "Tengo muchos jarrones…" murmuró densamente. "¿Dónde está la chica…?"

Kakashi ignoró la pregunta. "Este jarrón está bañado en oro y tiene un diamante azul incrustado. Hay un gallo en el lado del mismo."

Ambos esperaron aprensivamente la respuesta del viejo. Le llevó tanto tiempo que Sakura se preguntaba si había caído en un estado más profundo de sueño en el que no era consciente de ellos. Pero entonces dijo, "En la Quinta planta… en la galería privada… bajando el pasillo de los espejos…"

Sakura _tenía_ que amar a Tsunade y sus milagrosas drogas.

"Bien." Tiró de la manga negra de Kakashi. "Es todo lo que necesitamos. Venga, vámonos,"

Kakashi no cedió. "¿Hay alguien en esta fortaleza tan fuerte como tú, Matsura-sama?" preguntó. "¿Quién es el siguiente más fuerte que tú?"

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba revisando para ver si había alguien más que pudiera representar una amenaza para su misión, y pudieran verse en problemas. Pero era raro para gente de la talla de Matsura tener alrededor a otros que pudieran rivalizar con su fuerza. Sólo estaría atrayendo problemas. Las personas como él mantenían un grupo de perdedores a su entera disposición y evitaban recurrir a la élite.

"Matsura Jin… mi hijo… es incluso mejor que yo…"

Sakura gruñó fuertemente. Eso era lo último que necesitaba oír. "¡Joder!... ¿quieres decir que ni siquiera nos hemos enfrentado a la peor amenaza?" estaba a un par de segundos de arrancarse el pelo extendido artificialmente. "No me digas que toda esta mierda ha sido para nada"

"¿Dónde está Jin?" preguntó Kakashi al hablador hombre dormido. "¿Está en la fortaleza?"

"Ha vuelto hoy… seguramente estará durmiendo en su habitación…"

"¿Dónde está su habitación?" presionó Kakashi.

"… Sexta planta…"

Kakashi asintió lentamente. "Si no hacemos mucho ruido, podríamos evitarle," le dijo tranquilamente a Sakura. "Tendremos que ser extremadamente discretos."

Sakura asintió tristemente. "Ese es todo el plan, ¿verdad?" señaló.

Kakashi se levantó abruptamente. "Vamos entonces," dijo, y se giró hacia la puerta.

Sakura miró su espalda retirándose incrédula. "¿Así que ahora no merece la pena matarle?"

"No si su hijo es como Sasuke."

Ah, sobradamente poderosos genios con venganzas personales contra quienes matan a su familia. Sakura sintió pavor de pensar lo poderoso que debía ser Jin era mejor que su padre que ya rivalizaba con Tsunade y Jiraiya en términos de fuerza. Mejor no estar en su contra.

"Vamos, Sakura," instó Kakashi bruscamente al ver que ella no le seguía tan rápido como quería. Le siguió mientras farfullaba por detrás de él echándole una mirada resentida al cuerpo roncando de Matsura antes de irse. Podía no haber tenido estómago para matar a un hombre indefenso y desarmado, pero si algo horrible le ocurriera en el futuro, no sería algo que a ella le molestara.

Kakashi la estaba esperando en el pasillo iluminado. Fue sólo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en él. "Te has cambiado de ropa," comentó. Se había puesto el uniforme que llevaban la mayoría de los ninjas de bajo nivel en la fortaleza.

"Tengo un kage bunshin haciendo guardia debajo de las escaleras. Es mejor que nadie se de cuenta de que hay dos yos por aquí," respondió altaneramente, mirando de un lado a otro del pasilla cautelosamente. "Tú también te has cambiado de ropa."

"Es lo que me han dado," dijo tranquilamente.

Kakashi la miró fijamente. Debía haber visto algo en su cara, porque obviamente se sintió obligado a preguntar de nuevo, "¿Seguro que estás bien, Sakura?" su tono era indiferente y despreocupado, pero él no hubiera preguntado si no estuviera mínimamente preocupado. "Si quieres, puedo terminar esta parte de la misión solo y nos reunimos de nuevo fuera de la fortaleza cerca de-"

"No," le cortó. "Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. Puedo _hacer_ ésto. Ésta es la parte fácil."

Kakashi se encogió de hombros, y empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

El viaje hacia la quinta planta fue en gran medida bastante difícil. De vez en cuando escuchaban voces y pasos y tenían que darse la vuelta o agazaparse en armarios vacíos y almacenes para evitar ser vistos. Les llevó tanto tiempo pasar tres tramos de escaleras que Sakura comenzó a preocuparse de que Matsura se despertara antes de llegar a la galería de la quinta planta. Aunque todas estas escondidas trajeron algo de suerte. En la cuarta planta, Kakashi la hizo pasar por un baño libre justo a tiempo de evitar un grupo de limpiadoras que pasaban por ahí. Sakura aprovechó la breve oportunidad para limpiar rápidamente la sangre de sus tetas y estómago, y el hedor de Matsura de su piel. Si estuvo demasiado tiempo frotándose las manos, Kakashi no lo comentó. Simplemente esperó silenciosamente, mirando fijamente a la puerta hasta que ella encontró la fuerza o deseo para bajar la pastilla de jabón, incapaz de limpiarse más.

Después partieron de nuevo.

La quinta planta estaba afortunadamente vacía, y en el momento en que salieron de las escaleras, resultó aparente que estaban en el lugar correcto.

Un largo pasillo, flanqueado por espejos uno detrás del otro se extendía ante ellos. En uno delante de ellos, y reflejada en la pared opuesta, Sakura podía ver un hombre y una chica distantes y desiguales de pie sobre las escaleras.

"Hey," empezó Sakura, sintiéndose cínica y cansada. "¿Consideras que este es el 'Pasillo de los Espejos' del que nos habló ese tío?"

"El pasillo de los Excesos parece más apropiado," remarcó Kakashi mientras bajaba hacia el lugar, Sakura le siguió de cerca, y miraba al lugar donde el movimiento de su propio reflejo en los espejos captaba su mirada.

"Oh… ¡puaf!" Casi se detuvo en estado de shock.

La chica que le devolvía la mirada estaba pálida y deslucida con grandes y oscurecidos ojos, una amplia frente y pelo desordenado. Parecía joven y frágil – tan diferente a la imagen mental que había sostenido en su cabeza durante años. Nunca había visto nada más alejado de un ninja, lo que era un shock. ¿Dónde estaba el peinado guaperas, la sonrisa presuntuosa y las ropas prácticas? ¿Quién cojones era esta chiquilla sumisa que la miraba atemorizada?

No era de extrañar que Kakashi siguiera preguntando si estaba bien. Estaba casi tentada de preguntarse a sí misma exactamente lo mismo. No _tenía_ buen aspecto. Aunque la luz fluorescente no era generosa en la piel de nadie.

"Sakura, vamos." Mientras ella perdía le tiempo, Kakashi ya había llegado al final del pasillo y estaba desapareciendo por la esquina. Sakura rompió a correr para alcanzarle y le siguió por otro tramo de pasillo lleno de espejos antes de que llegaran al final donde sólo había una puerta.

"¿La galería?" supuso Sakura.

Kakashi abrió la puerta lo mínimo posible y echó una mirada rápida al interior. De repente la abrió ampliamente y asintió. "La galería," concedió.

Como la mayoría de las otras habitaciones del edificio, la galería era bastante cuadrada, pero tan grande que probablemente ocupaba la mayor parte de la planta. Estaba llena de todo tipo de mesas de vidrio, vitrinas y estantes de cristal, y en toda superficie disponible había algún tipo de artefacto de incalculable valor. Había baratijas tan valiosas en esa habitación que Sakura no estaba segura de por dónde empezar a buscar. Vio varias docenas de jarrones sobre los estantes, pero ninguno correspondía a la descripción que les habían dado. Ni siquiera podía suponer lo que habría en el otro lado de la habitación.

"Esto podría llevarnos un tiempo," dijo Kakashi, sacando un kunai del bolsillo de su cadera. "Podemos necesitar un juego extra de oídos."

Un deslizamiento de dedo y un rollo de invocación más tarde, Pakkun estaba sentando cansadamente en el suelo de madera frente a Kakashi. "Yo," tronó el perro. Sakura se preguntó si esa forma de hablar la había cogido del mismo Kakashi.

"Necesito que te sientes en la entrada y mantengas la oreja alerta," le dijo Kakashi al perro. "Si oyes a alguien acercándose, háznoslo saber."

"¡Por supuesto!" El pequeño perro bostezó y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta para estacionar su peludo trasero allí. Por sus ojos caídos y su triste expresión, Sakura sabía que no decepcionaría a su maestro.

Kakashi miró a Sakura. "Ocúpate de esa parte de la habitación, yo me ocuparé de ésta. Nos encontramos en el centro."

Probablemente había olvidado a estas alturas de que _ella_ era a la que habían designado como líder de la misión, que por tanto era la única que podía dar ese tipo de órdenes. ¿Pero para qué molestarse en discutir sobre detallitos pedantes en los que estaba de acuerdo de todas formas? Además, si intentara mangonearle probablemente él simplemente la miraría incrédulo. Sintiéndose cansada e insultada por todos los hombres en general, rodó los ojos y empezó a deambular por las reliquias sin valor. Platos, armaduras, espadas, estatuas, ante antiguo… Sakura pasó un aburrido vistazo por encima de todos, interesada sólo en encontrar gallos dorados y diamantes azules.

Miró por encima de los hombros a Kakashi, que estaba inclinado sobre un armario sin prestarle a ella ningún tipo de atención. Pakkun seguía sentado en la puerta, pero estaba demasiado ocupado rascándose la reja con su pata trasera para darse cuenta de su mirada. Sakura volvió a su trabajo a mano. De pronto se paró ante un posible jarrón. "Ooh."

"¿Qué?" la llamó Kakashi por la habitación-

"Oh..." Sakura negó con la mano. "Sólo una vaca. No un gallo. Lo siento."

Volvieron a la búsqueda. O más bien, Kakashi volvió a la búsqueda mientras Sakura continuaba perdiendo el tiempo, pensando en las veinte mejores formas de castrar a viejos verdes. Había llegado a la número siete, que incluía un ingenioso uso de los insectos de Shino y los orificios corporales cuando Kakashi la llamó por su nombre. "¿Eh?" No había estado prestando atención.

"Creo que lo hemos encontrado," dijo mientras Sakura se acercaba a él, para mirar el jarrón que había localizado. Con un acabado lacado azul y un gallo de oro grabado en el lado, parecía probable que fuera. La piedra teñida de azul en el ojo del gallo _podría _haber sido un diamante, pero Sakura no era una experta. "Supongo que es ésta," dijo Sakura. Incluso si no era el jarrón correcto, A Sakura no le importaba particularmente. Sólo quería volver a casa ya.

"Mejor si hacerlo de un tamaño más manejable," dijo Kakashi, arrodillándose para formar una serie de complicados sellos que compactarían el jarrón robado y lo disfrazarían. Mientras hacía esto, Sakura miró donde estaba Pakkun sentado en la puerta, manteniendo el ojo vigilante a los intrusos.

Fue mientras Kakashi estaba recogiendo el jarrón-transformado-en-kunai en el bolsillo de su cadera que el perrito se levantó de pronto. "Viene gente, Kakashi." Dijo, corriendo hacia ellos haciendo ruido con sus garras sobre la chapa de madera. "Dos de ellos. Oí a uno referirse al otro como Jin-sama, pero definitivamente vienen hacia-"

"¿Jin?" siseó Sakura, e inmediatamente empezó a buscar un arma. Kakashi se detuvo un breve momento, evaluando al situación. Sakura sabía qué pensamientos corrían por su cabeza. Su única salida era comprometida. La habitación en sí no tenía ninguna utilidad en sí misma. Los pasos y voces del pasillo eran audibles incluso para oídos de Sakura, y en cualquier momento iban a ser descubiertos en un lugar donde realmente no deberían estar… y por un hombre que supuestamente rivalizaba a un sannin.

"Pakkun," siseó Kakashi ásperamente al perro. "Vete rápido."

Pakkun no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. En una pequeña ráfaga de humo, desapareció de allí, dejándolos solos a su suerte. Sakura ya estaba alcanzando una vieja espada samurai cuando Kakashi la agarró por la muñeca. "No seas estúpida," le dijo rudamente, y señaló la habitación. "Contra la pared. Ahora."

Sakura obedeció, preguntándose que tenía en mente mientras la dejaba rápidamente para apagar las luces de nuevo. La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Sakura presionó la espalda contra el frío panel de madera de la pared que había detrás de ella dándose cuenta de lo inútil de su situación. Seguro, estaban perfectamente escondidos en la oscuridad ahora, pero sólo había una habitación en esta planta, y cuando el hijo de Matsura entrara, encendería las luces indudablemente. ¿Cuál era la idea? ¡Los iban a pillar!

De repente Kakashi estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor saliendo de él y oler el aroma ligeramente almizclado que acompañaba a un hombre que había estado viajando un día completa pero aún no había tomado un baño. Por todas esas razones, debería haber sido desagradable… pero para Sakura, era extrañamente agradable.

Un leve confort que se fue inmediatamente por la ventana cuando sintió cómo tiraba de la banda de su cintura. "Espera - ¿qué estás-?" Las manos de Sakura volaron a los pliegues de su yukata, manteniéndolos unidos para preservar su modestia mientras se caía su banda. "¡_Kakashi-sensei!"_, siseó, sintiéndose completamente mortificada, incluso aunque él probablemente no pudiera ver nada en la oscuridad.

Probablemente.

Pero incluso si intentaba cerrar la tela, las manos de Kakashi estaban en su escote, tirando de la ropa por sus hombros con los pulgares. No importaba cuando chirriara con indignidad, Kakashi no tenía nada de eso. "Ahora no es realmente el momento, Sakura," le advirtió tranquilamente. "Sólo haz lo que te diga."

Sakura se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía que confiar en él.

"Pon tus manos alrededor de mi cuello."

Ella obedeció, rígida, bloqueando las manos detrás de su nuca. Esto dejó su yukata balancearse abierto libremente, para mayor vergüenza. Cuando sintió un par de cálidas manos adentrarse por su ropa y presionar su espalda, sus brazos se tensaron en un abrazo casi asfixiante alrededor del cuello de Kakashi. Los dientes le castañeaban, reteniendo el merecido número de improperios que rogaban por ser siseados.

Sin embargo, la indignación de Sakura huyó en el momento en el que sintió la rodilla de Kakashi forzando su camino entre sus muslos. Abrió la boca en shock cuando una de esas insoportables manos calientes se deslizó a la copa de sus nalgas, izándola firmemente contra el cuerpo de él. Podía sentirlo todo. Sus pequeñas tetas sobre la áspera ropa de su pecho. Su estómago presionado contra su duro y plano abdómen. Sus labios inclinados en perfecta alineación con los de él. No había ni un simple centímetro de separación entre ellos, dejando absolutamente nada a la imaginación.

De repente todo era muy íntimo, y Sakura sentía más de su viejo profesor de lo que nunca había querido saber. Un millón de pensamientos debían estar corriendo por su cabeza con velocidad hiperactiva. Rabia, miedo, humillación, timidez…

Pero la única palabra que parecía poder decir era, _Oh… _

La mano de Kakashi se apartó de su costado por un breve momento para bajar su máscara, y por al luz de la puerta, vio una impecable línea de plata delineando su fuerte mandíbula. "Lo siento," susurró densamente, con verdadero pesar. "Pero voy a tener que besarte."

* * *

TBC

* * *

T/N: Revisando el fic me he dado cuenta de algunos fallos (¡dichosa página y su manía de comerse las letras finales!) que cuando tenga tiempo (y ganas) corregiré. Respecto a la próxima actualización no puedo prometer que sea pronto, debido a mi estresante vida, pero espero no tardar más de un mes en seguir traduciendo.


	6. En el que Kakashi comete un fallo

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** y cia pertenecen a **Kishimoto**

El título original de este fic es **_Duty Before Honor_** de **_SilverShine_**, yo me limito a **traducirlo**, con la ayuda como siempre de mi querida amiga y beta **_Yuly_**.

* * *

_Todavía algo de tu sabor en mi boca_

_Todavía algo de ti atado a mi duda_

_Todavía algo difícil decir qué estaba pasando_

* * *

El Manual Básico Ninja Nivel Uno que todos los estudiantes de la academia reciben el primer día de clase era una lista de reglas que todos los ninjas – jonins incluidos – cumplían. Eran principalmente pautas, pero indicaban efectivamente las responsabilidades y actitudes que esperaban verse en los ninjas de Konoha.

La regla número uno era: _Deber antes que honor._

Detrás había una pequeña explicación para los ninjas novatos de a qué se refería. Algo sobre que las misiones siempre eran lo primero. Que los ninjas deberían estar dispuestos a sacrificar cualquier cosa por la seguridad de la misión – ya fuera su dignidad, reputación o incluso sus vidas. Sakura no podía recordar las palabras exactas, pero Iruka-sensei había parafraseado esta regla como queriendo decir 'Incluso si tenéis que luchar sucios o con una mano en la espalda para ganar… tenéis que hacerlo.' Aunque Sakura estaba segura de que sólo estaba endulzándolo para los niños. Había probablemente connotaciones más oscuras en esa regla en particular.

La regla número once era interesante: _No se aprueban relaciones románticas entre compañeros de equipo._

Cuando a Sakura la agruparon en el Equipo Siete, arrancó esta página del libro. No podía recordar la explicación que daban sobre esta _pauta_, pero probablemente tenía algo que ver con percepciones y emociones alteradas, que enlazaba con la regla veinticinco.

_Los shinobis deben mantener sus emociones para sí mismos._

Sakura ya no podía ver como podía ser esto relevante. El mejor ninja que había conocido en su vida era un hervidero de emociones y no le importaba lo más mínimo esconderlas – eran su fuerza. Ella había visto lo que pasaba a aquellos que interiorizaban sus emociones; los que dejaban que el odio y la miseria devoraran su corazón hasta volverles locos. Si tuviera que elegir entre ser un Naruto y ser un Sasuke, ella preferiría ser un Naruto. Él tenía menos problemas cerebrales.

Pero era la regla treinta y cuatro la que Sakura recordaba en ese momento.

_En situaciones comprometidas: cambia la componenda._

¿Explicación?

Si resulta que te encuentran a hurtadillas de forma culpable en un lugar donde no deberías estar sin forma alguna de rescate o escape, finge que estás haciendo algo de menor importancia de lo que realmente tiene.

i.e.: Agarra a la persona más cercana y morréate con ella como si tu vida se fuera en ello.

Los clichés eran clichés porque funcionaban.

Por supuesto, Sakura debería haber sabido que Kakashi no haría las cosas a medias. Se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio como para eso. Quería la ropa fuera, las piernas extendidas y las manos en lugares en los que compañeros de equipo normales o amigos no pondrían. Cualquier cosa para darle un empujoncito extra de autenticidad…

* * *

La frase, "Lo siento, pero voy a tener que besarte" competía con otras como "Lo siento, pero voy a tener que darte unas vacaciones," o "Lo siento, pero puede que tenga que concederte una de tus mayores fantasías sexuales aquí y ahora."

Sakura no podía negar el inmenso aleteo de sentimientos recorriendo su estómago al oír esas palabras. La combinación de su cuerpo pegado tan íntimamente al de ella y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas había hecho saltar algo dentro de ella. La hacía sentir mareada y nerviosa, pero sobre todo hambrienta de algo. Algo más que la mano de él contra su culo y una disculpa susurrada. Éste era el hombre más guapo de la creación sujetándola. Casi sentía la necesidad de decir, "No, _yo_ lo siento, pero voy a tener que besarte a _ti_."

¿Cómo podía ella resistirse?

Pero luego… el impenetrable hecho de que el hombre más guapo de la creación era, en realidad, su profesor, confundía las cosas de alguna manera.

Éste era Kakashi-sensei. El vago holgazán que se sentaba y leía pornografía mientras sus protegidos entrenaban y peleaban entre ellos bajo su no-tan-atento ojo. El hombre que, cuando la factura llegaba a la mesa, desaparecía repentinamente del mapa. El hombre que chupó veneno de serpiente de su pie cuando ella tenía doce años y le hizo mirar a otro lado todo el tiempo para que no viera su cara, el hombre que se había burlado de ella durante los siguientes seis meses por tener los dedos de los pies separados.

El hombre que asesinó a sus peces de colores.

Pero antes de que Sakura tuviera una ocasión real de calibrar todos los problemas psicológicos que la situación podía producir, Kakashi inclinó la cabeza y presionó los labios contra los suyos.

Aunque era su primer beso, Sakura había esperado tener al menos _alguna_ idea de cómo debería sentirse. Había escuchado a Ino la misma historia suficientes veces. Según la Cerda, había muchos tipos de besos. Malos. Buenos. Sentimentales. Castos. Tan lentos y tiernos que te hacían querer derretirte. Otros que eran duros y hambrientos que hacían que se te retorcieran los dedos de los pies y que se te cayera la ropa (o eso decía Ino).

No estaba segura de en qué categoría se encontraba el beso de Kakashi. Sentía demasiadas cosas en una. Amable – casi cauto – como si estuviera evaluando su reacción, pero con un punto impaciente que recordaba el lugar donde estaban. Los dedos de Sakura se curvaron de forma insegura en el suave pelo de su nuca mientras la boca de él se inclinaba firmemente sobre la suya. La calidez se acumuló en su estómago mientras en leve temor viajó hacia su columna. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados cuando sintió la mano que tenía en su culo dar un ligero apretón. Debería haberse escandalizado. Todo lo que podía hacer era acercarse un poco más.

Las voces se hacían más altas, su conversación casi discernible a través de la puerta medio cerrada. Sakura deseó que se fueran. No sólo para evitar complicaciones en la misión, sino porque así Kakashi seguiría haciéndole esas maravillosas cosas un rato más…

"Gime," murmuró él contra sus labios. Su bajo y melodioso tono parecía algo más profundo y duro de lo normal, y el mero sonido de su voz retumbaba en el cerebro de Sakura. Para ser honesta, ni siquiera procesó lo que le había dicho. Pero su simple voz era suficiente para evocar un suave y cascado gemido del fondo de su garganta.

La mano de Kakashi recorrió su pelo revuelto mientras la otra apretaba aún más en la parte inferior de su muslo, tirando de su pierna hasta un centímetro de su cadera. Se acercó aún más a ella. "Más fuerte", jadeó.

Sakura arrancó un crudo gemido de su garganta. Un poco deliberado quizás, pero no sin sentimiento. Sabía por qué él quería que hiciera ese alboroto; sólo la gente que no andaba en algo bueno se mantenía callada. Gente robando jarrones no gemirían tan alto como para atraer la atención.

Vagamente era consciente de que la conversación acercándose al pasillo había enmudecido repentinamente. La habían oído, y así sintió la sonrisa de Kakashi sobre sus labios – una rara ojeada a sus pensamientos a la que no estaba acostumbrada. Sólo le había visto sonreír la primera vez ese día. Para ella sentir su sonrisa sobre sus propios labios provocaba una increíble mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón.

¿Quién era exactamente este hombre?

Los pasos se estaban aproximando a un paso más apresurado. Kakashi deslizó una de las manos de ella de su hombro para ponerla bajo su camiseta, guiándola para que recorriera su espalda. Sakura siguió sus directrices encantada, más que feliz de darle a sus más que tonificados músculos un buen repaso. La mano de Kakashi dejó la suya y bastante abruptamente se posó sobre su pecho, Sakura jadeó ante la increíble calidez de su gran mano situada sobre ella como si él _poseyera_ esa maldita cosa. Él no la agarraba de la forma en que lo había hecho Matsura; no pellizcaba ni tiraba de sus sensibles pezones. Simplemente apoyaba su mano sobre ellos, casi de forma respetuosas mientras sus dedos seguían la curva y presionaban gentilmente de una manera que hacía que Sakura quisiera arquear la espalda. Después él murmuró una suave y baja aprobación contra su boca. "Buena chica."

No debería haber dicho eso. Ya era bastante malo que su simple voz hiciera extrañas cosas en sus adentros, sin él diciendo esas palabras inintencionadamente eróticas. Porque las buenas chicas no hacían eso.

Las buenas chicas no frotaban sus piernas contra la cadera de su profesor. No se arrimaban tan descaradamente sobre un hombre en cuartos oscuros. No se entusiasmaban tanto con cada roce, beso o caricia fingida que se hacían reales y sinceros. Y ciertamente, no estaban a punto de tener un orgasmo cuando les decían que eran buenas chicas.

Las cejas de Sakura se unieron cuando otro gemido necesitado salió de su garganta. El hormigueo entre sus piernas que ya había probado antes en el bosque volvió con toda su fuerza, y Sakura se aferró desesperadamente a los anchos hombros de su antiguo profesor mientras trataba de hacer frente a todas las aterradoras sensaciones que la bombardeaban. Pero su beso no hacía nada para calmarlas. Si acaso, el vago deslizar y presionar de sus labios contra los suyos avivaba aún más las llamas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente. "¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo aquí?"

Sakura no tuvo que fingir su jadeo consternado cuando la boca de Kakashi se alejó de la suya. Los dos parpadearon aturdidos ante el cuadrado de luz que llegaba de la puerta, iluminando cada parte de la pareja de interrumpidos amantes que intentaban ser.

"Um…" empezó Kakashi, pero su inteligente pensamiento se quedó ahí. Sakura sabía que estaba simplemente actuando, lo que la hizo sentir un poco estúpida, ya que su embriagada expresión y sus lentos pensamientos eran bastante reales.

El hombre que se encontraba en la puerta era difícilmente algo más que una silueta, pero incluso Sakura podía ver que el parecido con cierto viejo pervertido era extraño. Aunque este hombre era delgado y no parecía ser mucho mayor que Kakashi, su largo cabello y barba ya estaban grises del estrés. Detrás de él se encontraba un hombre mayor con gafas que era sin lugar a dudas un subordinado, y en la mano sostenía un antiguo casco samurai que era probablemente algún regalo que habían recogido (o robado) durante su viaje.

"La galería está fuera de los límites del servicio," dijo el hombre que era indudablemente el hijo de Matsura, Jin. "¡Fuera!"

Sakura y Kakashi se alejaron de un salto como si su polaridad magnética se hubiera invertido en ese momento. Sakura recogió su cinturón y el yukata mientras Kakashi se metía la camisa y colocaba la máscara en su lugar. "Lo siento, Matsura-sama", dijo, casi sumisamente. "No volverá a suceder."

Jin dio un paso atrás y fulminó con la mirada a la pareja mientras salían de la habitación. "La próxima vez no seré tan indulgente."

"Gracias, Mansura-sama", dijo Kakashi inclinándose humildemente y cogiendo la mano de Sakura para llevársela por el pasillo. Ella captó su propio sonrojo en los espejos según pasaban, así como sus hinchados labios.

_Oh, mierda, _pensó mientras su mano se cerraba en torno a la de él. _¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirarle al ojo otra vez?_

No bajaron el ritmo hasta que llegaron a las escaleras, donde Kakashi soltó su mano bruscamente y se volvió serio hacia ella. "Siento lo de antes, Sakura," dijo sonando adecuadamente avergonzado. "Era el movimiento menos problemático, y no quería arriesgarnos a una pelea. Aun así, siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda."

Bien, lo había _hecho_. Pero le había hecho sentir muchas, _muchas_ otras cosas también, la mitad de las cuales no quería pensar en ellas ni entenderlas. Así que Sakura optó por sonreír y agitar la mano despreocupadamente. "Oh, no, no es nada," dijo a borbotones. "No te preocupes por eso. Sólo hacíamos nuestro trabajo."

Kakashi suspiró, elevando una ceja. "Eres buena," dijo, sonando sorprendido. "Si yo me hubiera encontrado con eso, también me lo hubiera creído."

Sakura no sabía muy bien qué decir. Era mejor que simplemente él creyera que era muy buena actriz, como lo era él, antes de saber que su gemido había sido real, y que aún sentía el deseo revolviéndose en su estómago sólo de mirarlo a él. Sakura miró al suelo, jugando con los puños de las mangas mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo. "No ha sido nada."

"¿Alguna vez has considerado ser actriz?" preguntó conversacional. "Llegarías lejos."

Ahora eran los ojos de Sakura los que se entrecerraron ligeramente mientras le miraba. Se estaba burlando de ella. Él sabía que la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda, y Hatake Kakashi _vivía_ para hacer a la gente sentirse incómoda. Era incluso posible que él supiera cómo de personal se había tomado ella su pequeño encuentro… y…

_¡Oh,_ dios_, no dejes que sea ese el caso…!_

Cambiando de tema rápidamente, Sakura se cruzó de brazos. "¿Aún tienes el jarrón?"

Él se tocó el bolsillo.

Sakura siguió el gesto. De repente sus ojos se ensancharon. "Um… ¿estás sangrando por ahí?" Apuntó con una mueca.

"¿Hm?" Kakashi alzó su pulgar teñido de rojo y lo miró sorprendido. "Oh… esto es sólo de haber llamado a Pakkun."

"¡Ew! ¡Lo has dejado por mi ropa!" Sakura chilló indignada, haciendo una mueca ante las huellas rojas y pegastosas que sus dedos habían dejado en su cuello y faja.

"Lo siento."

"¿De verdad tienes que hacerte un corte tan profundo?"

"Lo siento."

"Vas a morir por pérdida de sangre un día de estos."

"Probablemente."

"No pienso curar eso, ¿Sabes?"

"Está bien."

"¿Dónde has dejado la mochila? ¿Has traído vendas, verdad?"

"Está bien," Kakashi agitó la mano despreocupadamente, y se bajó la máscara. "Simplemente lo chuparé hasta que deje de sangrar."

Sakura arqueó una ceja al ver qué alegremente acababa de mostrar su cara de nuevo. "Cuidado, Kakashi-sensei. Tu cara se está convirtiendo en una emoción barata," bromeó. Aún así, bebió de la visión de él de nuevo. Desde la punta de su perfectamente formada nariz hasta el monísimo hoyuelo de la comisura de su boca. Con el pulgar firmemente presionado en su boca, le dedicó una vaga mirada y un gesto de 'sígueme' mientras bajaba las escaleras de nuevo. Sakura le siguió, maldiciendo sus atractivos hoyuelos y sus bonitos lunares. Si él no fuera tan condenadamente guapo, quizás las mariposas de su estómago ya se hubieran cansado de aletear.

Al llegar al escalón más bajo para descender por el próximo grupo de escalones, Kakashi se trastabilló contra la pared. Sakura sacó una mano para sostenerlo, preocupada al momento. No era propio de él tropezar con sus propios pies. "¿Sensei, estás bien?" preguntó.

Él se estiró, ligeramente sorprendido. "Estoy bien."

Bueno, incluso los ninjas de élite tenían sus momentos de torpeza. Mejor no prestar atención a eso, pensó Sakura. Probablemente incluso Kakashi tenía su dignidad.

Pero no habían llegado a la mitad de las escaleras cuando pasó otra vez. Kakashi se hundió de pronto contra la pared como si alguien le hubiera empujado. Extremadamente preocupada ahora, Sakura le sujetó de los hombros para evitar que se cayera por el resto de las escaleras. "¡Mantente por ti mismo!," siseó. Podía oír gente andado por el pasillo que había sobre ellos. Ahora era un increíble mal momento para que Kakashi se desmayara. Ella no creía que él se hubiera excedido especialmente, pero durante el tiempo que estuvo con Matsura era posible que él hubiera utilizado el sharingan algunas veces en su exploración. Así era como normalmente sucedía. Estaba perfectamente hasta que el cansancio se apoderaba de él y ya no podía hacerse nada. Cuando eso ocurría, lo mejor era simplemente gritar "¡Tronco va!" y salir por patas.

Pero de repente Kakashi estaba de pie de nuevo. "Estoy bien," le aseguró. "Sólo mareado."

Eso no sonaba bien. "No te pongas enfermo estando conmigo, Kakashi-sensei," le advirtió, manteniendo en estrecho agarre en las mangas de él mientras bajaban los escalones que quedaban con más cuidado. Cuando llegaron al siguiente piso, ella soltó su agarre. "No pienso llevarte a cuestas."

"Es justo," dijo con un suspiro y una suave sonrisa en sus adorables labios. "¿Me arrastrarías?"

Sakura sintió un hormigueo en la piel asustada. "Kakashi-sensei…"

Sin perder un instante, el ojo de Kakashi se cerró y él se cayó de lado. Sakura observó con horror cómo se golpeaba contra el suelo con un sonido sordo y emitía un pequeño gruñido antes de perder completamente el sentido. Se arrodilló a su lado y le dio una precipitada sacudida. "¡Sensei!" siseó. "Kakashi-sensei - levántate. No es momento de echarse una siesta."

Su única respuesta fue un suave ronquido.

Sakura le dio la vuelta para ponerle de lado y posó una mano sobre su frente. Sin temperatura. Pupilas dilatadas. Respiración pesada. Sangre en el labio – pero era de su pulgar. Un pulgar… que…

_Oh no… ¿él no había…?_

Sakura echó una ojeada a la parte frontal de su yukata y suspiró con desesperación.

Había sangre en su pecho también. No suya esta vez, sino de Kakashi. Había tenido que acariciar su pecho cubierto de droga y luego chuparse el dedo.

"¡_Idiota_!" dijo hirviendo con rabia y amenaza reales. "¡Estúpido, estúpido idiota!"

¿Qué iba a hacer ella ahora?

No podía arrastrarlo hasta un armario donde esconderlo mientras esperaba que pasara los efectos de la droga. Matsura despertaría antes de que eso pasara, ¿y cuánto tiempo tardarían en darse cuenta de que faltaba un jarrón? Tenían que salir _ahora_. Pero Kakashi no estaba como para viajar…

Y ella estaba segura de que podía oír a Jin y su criado viniendo desde la galería de arriba.

"Eres el peor profesor," le dijo al hombre inconsciente acaloradamente mientras cogía uno de sus brazos y una pierna en cada mano. Con su chakra cuidadosamente medido, lo alzó al aire y se lo puso por los hombros como si fuera una manta extremadamente grande. Su pelo casi la hizo doblarse antes de que corrigiera la cantidad de chakra liberado. "No puedo llevarte a ningún lado, ¿eh?" murmuró, alejándose rápidamente de las voces que se acercaban desde arriba y huía por las escaleras.

Estaba bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras cuando encontró a una chica de la limpieza que venía de otra dirección. Se atemorizó al ver a la pequeña Sakura cargando con un hombre de 80kg en los hombros. "¿Está él bien?" preguntó la chica, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Sakura pasaba rápidamente. Por el sonrojo de las mejillas de la chica, y la forma en que sus amplios ojos se fijaron descaradamente en la cara de Kakashi, Sakura supuso que se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era su sensei.

No era de extrañar que Kakashi llevara una máscara todo el tiempo. Las interacciones sociales normales eran probablemente muy complicadas cuando todo el que te rodeaba se quedaba mirando y babeando.

"Está bien," respondió Sakura. "Sólo voy a llevarle a que tome algo de aire fresco."

Ligera pausa. "¿Estás _tú_ bien?"

"Estoy bien. Tiene los huesos huecos, éste," dijo Sakura, levantando a Kakashi para más efecto. "¿Sabes dónde está la puerta más cercana? Sólo quiero llevarle fuera antes de que empiece a vomitar sangre otra vez."

Alarmada, la chica señaló el pasillo por el que acababa de salir. "Por las cocinas. ¿Quieres que traiga a un médico?"

"Claro, ve por él." No estarían lo suficiente merodeando por ahí como para tener que preocuparse por ellos.

Las cocinas eran fáciles de encontrar, sólo tenía que seguir el olor de la tempura frita. En el momento en que pasó por la puerta, recibió algunas docenas de miradas desconcertadas y confundidas por parte de los trabajadores de la cocina. "Lo siento," dijo rápidamente. "¿Dónde está la puerta? Necesito sacarle fuera antes-"

Una docena de manos señalaron sin palabras al lugar donde se encontraba un chico con una cesta de coles junto a una puerta abierta. Detrás de él estaba la noche abierta.

Aleluya

Sakura agradeció murmurando a los trabajadores de la cocina mientras se precipitaba hacia la puerta arrollando al chico de las coles a su paso. Una vez fuera, aún dentro del recinto oscurecido, Sakura se tomó su tiempo para orientarse. La estrella del norte estaba directamente sobre ella, lo que significaba que Konoha se encontraba al este.

¿Pero cómo pasar del perímetro exterior sin hacer una escena?

"Oye, tú"

Sakura se giró en tensión. Un soldado vestido con el mismo uniforme que Kakashi la observaba a través de la empañada luz de la linterna. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó.

"Um… está algo enfermo," intentó Sakura. "Sólo lo he sacado para que tome algo de aire fresco-"

"Suelta a ese hombre." El ninja parecía bastante alarmado de que Sakura pudiera cargar con él.

"Creo que es mejor si lo llevo algo más lejos-"

Pero el ninja parecía haberse dado cuenta ya de que ella no era una sirvienta cualquiera. "Suelta a nuestro hombre y ríndete." Su mano se acercaba a la empuñadura de la espada apenas visible por encima de su hombro.

Sakura gimió para sus adentros. Sabía que esta misión iba a ser un completo fracaso desde el principio. Y las cosas no iban a mejorar mucho.

"No puedo hacer eso. Lo siento." Sakura le dedicó una rápida sonrisa a modo de disculpa antes de elevar su pie y golpear con él la tierra.

El suelo tembló y se resquebrajó, y la onda de choque fue agrietando el suelo hasta llegar al hombre. Tuvo suficiente tiempo para levantar las manos y protegerse la cara de los escombros que volaban hacia él antes de que el terreno se abriera bajo sus pies. Para entonces, Sakura ya se precipitaba hacia la pared del perímetro.

"¡Paradla!" escuchó gritar a alguien detrás de ella. "¡Es una espía!"

"¡Umino ha desparecido! ¡Era un clon!"

"¡Cogedles! ¡Cogedles a los dos!"

"¡Son espías!"

Sakura tenía que apartarse a un lado rápidamente cuando una ráfaga de shurikens golpeó la tierra bajo sus pies. No necesitaba mirar atrás para calcular el número de hombres que la seguía. La presencia de chakra le indicaba que eran al menos ocho.

La pared del perímetro se acercaba rápidamente. Los dos hombres que estaban de guardia sobre ella lanzaron sus kunais, esperando que ella trepara inevitablemente por el muro.

Iban a llevarse una decepción.

Acumulando una nueva fuente de chakra en su brazo, emitió un grito ronco mientras la liberaba impactando contra la pared. Dos metros de cemento sólido y yeso se desmoronaron como onigiri mal doblado, Sakura continuó por el polvo y los escombros, ignorando los gritos aturdidos y aterrorizados tanto delante como detrás de ella. La segunda pared se aproximaba. Sakura echó hacia atrás su puño e impulsó de nuevo su chakra. Una vez más el muro se rompió, permitiendo a Sakura atravesarla con apenas esfuerzo.

Vanidosamente, Sakura deseó que Kakashi estuviera despierto para ver esto. Estaba segura de que él se sentiría satisfecho con su progreso.

Pero sus amigos y compañeros de equipo estaban _siempre_ inconscientes en sus proezas más interesantes.

Para la tercera pared, a Sakura le dolía ya la muñeca, pero avanzó de todos modos, y esquivó una bandada de flechas que se dirigían hacia ella. Había llegado a los árboles, y era todo lo que importaba. Había al menos veinte hombres siguiéndola ahora, pero no serían capaces de conseguir un tiro certero hacia ella si seguía zigzagueando entre el follaje.

Eran probablemente sólo de nivel chunin según lo que le había contado Kakashi sobre los trabajadores del complejo de Matsura. Y como a Sakura no le apetecía encargarse de todos ellos, empleó determinadas técnicas que conocía bien para engañarles.

Creando media docena de clones, Sakura cambió bruscamente de dirección y se dirigió hacia el sur. Cuatro hombres la siguieron, el resto fueron tras sus copias. Tres clones más y un cambio brusco hacia el este y había reducido el número de perseguidores a uno. Era uno perseverante, lanzando shurikens como si estuvieran pasados de moda y aplicando jutsus a las raíces de los árboles para que se engancharan a sus pies.

Otra ronda de clones y pronto le perdió también.

Aún desesperada por poner distancia entre ella y el complejo y cubrir su rastro de cualquier perseguidor dedicado, se dirigió hacia el sonido de agua en movimiento. Se estaba alejando de Konoha, pero Tsunade había dejado claro que ella y Kakashi no debían dejar ningún indicio sobre su alianza con la villa de la Hoja. No era buena idea que algún perseguidor la siguiera directamente hasta Konoha.

Pero Sakura no llegó muy lejos hasta que tuvo que detenerse sobre la ribera para tomarse un descanso. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía los brazos y piernas helados – un claro signo de haber gastado demasiado chakra. A diferencia de Naruto, no tenía vastos pozos de chakra a los que acudir en cualquier momento que le hiciera falta. Y el peso de Kakashi empezaba a superar su fuerza. Ella tenía un límite, y si se excedía demasiado sólo terminaría tirando a Kakashi y estampándose la cara contra el suelo, que no era mi la mitad de divertido de lo que parecía.

Dejó que Kakashi bajara por sus hombros al abrigo de una formación rocosa. Seguía dormido, a pesar de que su pelo y ropa seguían cubiertos completamente de polvo. Le hacían parecer más pálido y acabado de lo que ya estaba. Sakura se tomó un momento para quitarle el polvo de la mejilla antes de darse cuenta de lo que había y apartar la mano con culpabilidad, aunque no estaba segura de si había algo por lo que sentirse culpable.

Gimiendo, Sakura alzó sus rodillas y hundió el rostro entre ellas. No necesitaba esto. No necesitaba nada de esto. Estaba cansada y confusa, y no quería nada más que estar de vuelta en su pequeño y estrecho apartamento con sus viejas sábanas y mantas y el suave colchón bajo ellas. En lugar de eso, se encontraba en medio de sólo-dios-sabe-dónde, tiritando de frío, cansada y con sólo media luna iluminándola. El paquete que Kakashi había traído con toda la comida, dinero y mantas de emergencia estaba en el complejo.

Sakura no estaba de humor para volver a buscarlo.

No estaba de humor para explorar en busca de alguna aldea cercana tampoco. Para empezar, no le quedaba suficiente chakra para cargar con Kakashi, y no tenía intención de dejarlo en mitad del bosque con ninjas enemigos merodeando alrededor.

Parecía que estaban pegados.

Suspirando, Sakura se levantó. "Mejor será hacer la mayor parte," dijo a nadie en particular mientras se adentraba entre los árboles. El aire era húmedo, lo que quería decir que probablemente iba a llover en unas horas. Necesitarían algún tipo de refugio, y sin mantas ibas a ser difícil y algo más que incómodo. Aún así, Sakura se puso a trabajar.

Eligió los árboles más finos que pudo encontrar, los que podría curvar con un solo brazo. Una patada en la base rompió las raíces, permitiéndole transportar los árboles de uno en uno a la ropa escarpada donde se encontraba Kakashi. Los dejó apoyados sobre las rocas, uno al lado del otro para formar un improvisado refugio sobre su inconsciente compañero de equipo.

Cuando Sakura arrancó el séptimo árbol del suelo empezó a llover. Pequeñas gotas de agua golpearon en su cabeza y hombros, cayendo del cielo con cada vez más velocidad. Pero su tarea aún estaba a medio hacer y la mitad de Kakashi seguía aún a la interperie.

Patético. Para ser uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, pasaba demasiado tiempo tumbado – normalmente en la cama del hospital.

La lluvia empeoró conforme pasaban los minutos. Las manos de Sakura estaban rojas y tenías los dedos astillados. El pelo le caía húmedo sobre los hombros cuando finalmente colocó el último árbol y comenzó a organizar las gruesas ramas y hojas sobre los troncos. Era en parte para camuflarse, y en parte para evitar la lluvia que caía por los huecos que dejaban los árboles.

Cuando estuvo segura de que había hecho el mejor trabajo posible dadas sus reservas de energía, Sakura se unió a Kakashi bajo el refugio, sentándose cerca de su cabeza. No era un lugar especialmente amplio, y Kakashi estaba ocupando la mayor parte del espacio muy desconsideradamente, pero Sakura estaba demasiado cansada para molestarse. Aunque por un breve instante deseó vagamente que Yamato estuviera allí con su maravillosa habilidad para hacer brotar del suelo casas completamente amuebladas como si fueran hongos.

Sakura tembló.

No quería pensar en hongos. Ni que decir tiene, que no volvería a poner nunca uno en su boca.

Kakashi se agitó suavemente. Sakura le miró y se dio cuenta de que era probablemente porque había una gotera dejando caer el agua sobre su expuesta nariz. Claramente no era suficiente para despertar al ninja, pero sí para incomodarle.

Sin estar completamente segura de qué era lo correcto, Sakura le ayudó. Agarró la tela de su camisa y tiró de él con cuidado hacia ella hasta que su cabeza descansaba sobre su regazo. Sakura puso la mano bajo la gotera, evitando que su viejo sensei se mojara demasiado.

Por supuesto, su pelo no estaba ayudando al asunto. Había demasiada humedad ahora que el pelo había retenido toda el agua y la dejaba caer sobre la pobre cara de Kakashi. Él se encogió de nuevo, mostrando su incomodidad.

Bueno… era el momento de deshacerse de él. No lo necesitaba más.

Inclinándose para llegar hasta el kunai que Kakashi tenía en la cadera, se llevó la hoja hasta el pelo y empezó a cortar. No fue especialmente cuidadosa, siempre podía pedirle a Ino que se lo arreglara cuando llegara a casa. Por ahora permanecería a trasquilones, a la altura de la barbilla. Sakura dejó caer el kunai sobre el charco de mechones rosas que había a su lado y dio un largo suspiro.

Sakura miró a Kakashi y frunció el ceño. Su rostro seguía expuesto a ella, relajado e inexpresivo. No revelaba su edad. Podía haber tenido treinta. Podía haber tenido veinte. Si fruncía algo más el ceño (que no era difícil) podía incluso pasar por cuarenta. Sakura se distrajo mirando sus hoyuelos y bonitos detalles hasta que él gruñó y movió la mano vagamente.

Estaba volviendo en sí gradualmente.

Sakura decidió hablarle. Podía ayudarle a despertar algo más rápido, y la mantendría a ella despierta y centrada hasta que eso pasara. ¿Pero de qué hablar?

"Hace buen tiempo, ¿eh?" le dijo a Kakashi.

Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo, juzgando su silencio.

Sakura se pasó las manos por la cara. "Estoy tan cansada…" Y hablaba tanto física como emocionalmente. No creía haber llegado a estos límites de chakra desde que luchó contra Akatsuki. No creía haberse encontrado bajo tanto estrés desde que Sasuke se marchó. Dos encuentros sexuales con dos hombres distintos en el espacio de un día. Eran dos experiencias completamente polares. Matsura la había molestado y avergonzado. Kakashi había…

Sakura no estaba segura de lo que había hecho Kakashi, aparte de evocar algunos sentimientos que probablemente eran bastante inapropiados teniendo en cuenta su relación y rangos. No debería haber visto nada más que una simple interpretación para evitar las sospechas de haber sido encontrados en una zona restringida. Así era como probablemente lo veía Kakashi.

Todo era automático para él. Besar a alguien por la seguridad de una misión no era diferente que cualquier otra cosa que tuviera que hacer por una misión. Casi seguro que ni siquiera la veía de esa manera. Para él, siempre sería una niña de doce años obsesionada con el amor que pasaba más tiempo combinando su ropa que preparándose para una misión.

Y Sakura ni siquiera estaba segura de querer ser vista por él como algo más que eso…

Pero no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. Estaban abiertos lo suficiente para poder echar un vistazo a sus dientes (claramente no utilizaba la escusa de la máscara para ahorrar en higiene dental). Misteriosamente, su canino la estaba intrigando. Como la mayoría de la gente, lo tenía ligeramente más largo y afilado que los incisivos, pero le pareció un rasgo tan bizarramente normal que era casi alucinante.

Obviamente aún se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que Kakashi tenía dientes.

Vanamente se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener ese canino bajo la punta de su lengua.

"¡Ack!"

Sakura le subió rápidamente la máscara, o se estaría arriesgando a seguir con esos extraños pensamientos. Así estaba mejor. Ahora que no podía ver su boca, no podía entretenerse con más ideas que acabarían con ella inclinándose y comprobando si un segundo beso sería tan agradable como el primero.

_¡Tienes que dejar de pensar en este tipo de cosas…!_

"Pues," dijo Sakura en voz alta. "¡Estaba pensando en comprarme un frigorífico nuevo! El que tengo se apaga solo, ya ves, y toda mi comida acaba empapada. Tengo que ir a gorronear a casa de Naruto a veces… lo que es bastante desagradable. Tiene cosas en _su _frigorífico que te juro que dejan de hablar cuando abres la puerta y se quedan mirándote."

El tema probablemente no hacía que nadie se mantuviera despierto.

"Naruto dice que sigues dejándote caer por allí para revisar de vez en cuando," Sakura se dirigió al ninja que descansaba sobre su regazo. "Me sorprendió. No sabía que pasaras tiempo realmente con ninguno de nosotros después de que me graduara. Aunque… por la pinta del frigorífico de Naruto, está claro que llevas mucho sin pasar por allí."

Sakura apretó los dedos contra el muslo mientras meditaba con cansancio. "Claro que podría tratarse sólo de mí. Estoy bastante segura de que te vi hablando con Sasuke fuera de la academia hace unos meses. Y definitivamente has visitado a Naruto una o dos veces." Le examinó los ojos a Kakashi, fijándose en el parche que cubría sharingan. Se lo quitó suavemente, suponiendo que estaría más cómodo sin él. "Hubo una vez en la que te saludé con la mano en el cuartel y me ignoraste," dijo tranquilamente, sonriendo tímidamente a su tendencia por aferrarse a las ocasiones menos importantes, y aún así más dolorosas. "¿A qué venía eso? Yo no maté a_ tus_ peces de colores, ¿no?"

Kakashi dio un leve suspiro. "Estabas en mi ángulo ciego."

Sakura se encogió sorprendida. "¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Estás despierto?"

No respondió. Su respiración era igual a la de antes, incluso sin signos de incomodidad. Ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Seguía dormido.

Con curiosidad, Sakura prosiguió. "¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?"

"La mayoría de la gente me llama… Kakashi-sama… "

Sakura frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe. "¡_Estás_ despierto!"

"Ojalá no lo estuviera…" murmuró, con los ojos aún cerrados. "La cabeza me está matando."

Sakura sintió una punzada de empatía mientras presionaba la fría mano sobre su frente. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por él. Aunque, teóricamente, podía usar su chakra para calmar el mareo, no era aconsejable. Ni tan siquiera Tsunade utilizaba su chakra para alterar las cabezas de otra gente; no a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario. Normalmente producía algunos efectos secundarios que eran peores que el problema original.

Así que Kakashi tendría que vivir con eso. "Puedes dormir otra vez si quieres," le ofreció. "Te despertaré si ocurre algo."

Kakashi no estaba interesado en esa opción. "¿Dónde estamos?"

A unos kilómetros al sur del complejo de Matsura," le dijo.

Kakashi abrió un ojo. "No es muy lejos."

Sakura resopló. "Parecía más lejos con tu peso muerto sobre mi espalda."

"Lo siento…" dijo suavemente, arrastrando la última sílaba adormecido. "Un pequeño error por mi parte."

Sakura le miró fríamente. "No creas que no le voy a contar esto a todo el mundo. ¡El ninja de élite Hatake Kakashi! ¡Se droga a sí mismo en una misión de clase A y tiene que ser llevado a casa sobre los brazos de una chiquilla!"

Kakashi la miró tan fríamente como ella. "Seguro. Cuéntales eso," gruñó. "Claro que tendrás que explicarles exactamente _cómo_ acabé drogado primero."

Ah. Punto para él. Sería difícil evitar el asunto de cómo las drogas habían pasado de sus tetas a su boca sin arrastrarse a sí misma a un gran agujero en el proceso. "Bien," murmuró, sonrojándose ligeramente. "¿Pero al menos podré decirles que hiciste _algo_ realmente estúpido?"

Kakashi suspiró y cerró los ojos. "¿Recuerdas la época en la que solías admirarme y venerarme?"

Sakura arrugó la nariz. "Si alguna vez te he admirado, es porque eras más alto," bromeó.

Kakashi alzó las cejas, la izquierda partida por la cicatriz. "Los niños pueden ser tan crueles."

Sakura sonrió suavemente. "Ya no soy una niña, Kakashi-sensei."

"No… lo sé," respiró. Los dos ojos estaban abiertos en una rendija, uno negro e ilegible, el otro rojo sangre y girando lentamente. Para cualquier otro, hubiera sido una visión horripilante, pero Sakura lo había visto demasiadas veces para asustarse. Había visto el poder del sharingan, y la destrucción balística que el Mangekyou podía causar. Sabía que mirar el sharingan no era diferente que mirar el cañón de una pistola… pero confiaba en el hombre detrás de él incondicionalmente. Él nunca le haría daño.

Al menos no intencionalmente.

De repente Kakashi volvió en un suspiro. "¿Por qué aceptaste, Sakura?"

Ella parpadeó confusa. "¿Eh?"

"La misión," dijo. "¿Por qué aceptaste la misión?"

La boca de Sakura trabajó por un momento, intentando lidiar con la llama que se acababa de encender en ella… intentando recordar cuál había sido su motivación. Bueno, aunque no pudiera dar voz a sus razones personales, podía darle la razón lógica.

"Era la más apropiada, por eso."

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza una vez. Ella sintió cómo el peso se movía sobre su muslo. "No, no lo eras," dijo finalmente. Sus ojos estaban desinflados y cubiertos, sin revelar nada. Sakura se arrepintió rápidamente de haberle recolocado la máscara… porque tenía el presentimiento de que su boca le hubiera dicho más que sus ojos. Sólo podía adivinar que estaba torcida hacia abajo en ese momento con indignación. "Eras una de las menos adecuadas."

Molesta por lo que le había dicho, Sakura apretó los dientes. "Si es eso lo que pensabas, ¿por qué no le dijiste a Tsunade que eligiera a otra? ¿A otra mejor?"

"Lo hice."

Sakura contuvo la urgencia de echarlo de su regazo hacia la lluvia. "Adorable. Siento haber sido una carga para ti, Kakashi-_sempai_. Aunque no debería sorprenderme. Te has esforzado mucho en ignorar mi existencia durante el último año, tiene sentido que intentaras echarme de las misiones contigo-"

Una mano helada se cerró sobre su boca, acallando los inicios de su diatriba. Kakashi no parecía impresionado con ella, "¿Por qué mentiste a Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura apartó su mano de su boca y la frotó suavemente entre las suyas para darle algo de calor. "Tendrás que ser más específico… Le miento mucho…" Aunque estaba bastante segura de a qué se refería.

"Eras virgen… ¿no?"

Lo dijo tan calmadamente, tan seguro, que Sakura supo que no tenía ninguna esperanza de convencerle de lo contrario. Él lo _sabía_. Malhumorada, siguió frotando su mano. "¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?" preguntó pasivamente.

"Lo sospeché en el momento en que lo dijiste en la oficina," dijo amablemente. "Lo supe cuando Shikamaru me dijo que te habías ofrecido a un bar entero."

Mierda. Tendría que estrangular a ese tío en cuanto llegara a casa. Qué problemático.

Un sonrojo profundo se extendió en la cara de Sakura, principalmente de rabia – no toda dirigida hacia Shikamaru, también al hombre que tenía delante.

"¿Entonces por qué no me impediste venir?" gruñó. "Si lo sabías, ¿por qué me dejaste hacerlo?"

"Ya no eres una niña, Sakura," respondió pesadamente. "No puedes seguir confiando en que los adultos tomen las decisiones por ti. No cuando tú ya eres una adulta. Confiaba en que tenías tus propios motivos para hacerlo, por eso no interferí."

Sakura quería llorar. No era ni remotamente tan madura como él creía. "No tenía ninguna buena razón… Simplemente no lo entendía. No _sabía_ cómo sería," le dijo agitadamente. "¡Y por ti! No quería que pensaras mal de mí por no ser capaz de hacerlo."

Kakashi permaneció en silencio por un momento. "No hay nada malo en ser virgen, Sakura. No es una enfermedad que necesite ser posible tan pronto como sea posible, y tu no deberías verlo seriamente como algún tipo de hándicap-"

"¡Eso es muy generoso viniendo de Sr. Perdí-La-Mía-Cuando-Tenía-Once!" le soltó Sakura.

Para mérito de Kakashi, permaneció mayormente impasible, pero ella no se perdió su leve expresión de _¡quécojones!_ Que rápidamente se suavizó en una curiosa indiferencia. "¿Mm?" Alzó una ceja. "¿Quién te ha dicho eso?"

Sakura se agitó nerviosa. "Bueno… es cultura popular. Es lo que todo el mundo dice sobre ti…" No podía creerse estar teniendo esta conversación con Kakashi.

"Bueno, no es verdad," dijo finalmente, para su alivio, antes de añadir, "creo que tenía al menos unos doce, de todos modos…"

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. "¡Eso no es mucho mejor!"

Kakashi se encogió y apartó la mirada de ella otra vez. Mientras Sakura se cocía entre su propia negación y vergüenza, él parecía nadar entre sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos en que la lluvia les dio un respiro, él suspiró. "_Lo siento_."

Sakura le miró cansadamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Por muchas cosas," contestó distante. "Pero principalmente por no actuar cuando debí. En el momento en que me di cuenta, debería haber buscado a otra persona."

Sakura frunció el ceño ante esto. Aunque estaba de acuerdo por una parte, seguía bastante contenta de haber conseguido la pequeña oportunidad de trabajar de nuevo con su enajenado profesor. Y si hubiera traído a otra persona… ¿la habría besado del mismo modo en que la había besado a ella?

Mierda… hubiera sido Ino, ¿no?

"Aunque me alegra que hayas sido tú la que vino," prosiguió Kakashi, algo más alegre. "Nadie puede abrirse camino a puñetazos como tú, Sakura-chan. Y si no me hubieras ayudado a encontrar el jarrón, hubiera quedado bastante estúpido fingiendo conmigo mismo."

"Habría envidiado a Jin viendo _eso_." Sakura ladeó la cabeza. "Aún tienes el jarrón, ¿verdad?"

Kakashi se tocó el bolsillo, como había hecho en el complejo. Sólo que esta vez se congeló. "Oh…" Sus ojos se abrieron como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado en la garganta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura, alarmada.

"¡Icha Icha Chaos no está…!"

Echando de menos una almohada con la que aplastar su cara, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre las rocas. "No puedo creerme esto…"

Mayormente, se sentía muy insultada. La respuesta de Kakashi a la 'pérdida' de su virginidad había sido un suspiro y un 'oops, qué fallo'. Su respuesta a la pérdida de pornografía eran palpitaciones del corazón y abundante sudoración.

"No – espera – Lo dejé en la mochila," recordó Kakashi, más aliviado. "¿Dónde está la mochila?"

Sakura evitó su mirada. "En el complejo," dijo tranquilamente.

Kakashi suspiró miserablemente.

"No es el fin del mundo," le dijo excitada. "Simplemente te compras otro cuando volvamos."

"Pero era una copia firmada-"

"¡Tú _conoces_ a Jiraiya-sama personalmente!" Contrariamente a sus sentimientos iniciales de querer besar a este hombre sin sentido, ahora sólo quería ahorcarle. "Pídele que te la vuelva a firmar. No podrías leerla ahora de todos modos, te duele la cabeza. Y apuesto que ni siquiera podrías sostenerla – ¡tus manos son bloques de hielo!"

Sakura se puso a trabajar frotando la otra mano que había dejado a un lado, dejando que su chakra le llegara para darle algo de su calor. Kakashi la miró duramente – bueno, duramente considerando su estado, era algo más como un borroso _'¿qué?'_ de un borracho. "No te molestes," le dijo. "Estás demasiado cansada."

Se lo concedió, y se limitó soplarle la palma. Aunque aún podía sentir sus ojos mirándola fijamente.

"Eres un buen ninja, Sakura. Eres una buena persona también," dijo muy seriamente. "No creo que otra hubiera podido escapar de ese lugar teniendo que cargar conmigo. Te manejaste bien, incluso después de lo que te hemos hecho pasar."

"¿Hemos?" Sakura parpadeó.

"Matsura y yo."

Sakura rió burlona. "Bueno – Matsura, quizás. Pero tú… Quiero decir… eso era distinto-"

"¿Lo era realmente?" la interrumpió Kakashi rotundamente. "Ha sido como si te hubiera forzado."

"Pero eso era distinto," murmuró Sakura, sonrojándose profundamente. "Sólo estábamos haciendo nuestro trabajo – y no fue exactamente desagradable."

Kakashi alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

"Quiero decir… No es que tenga mucho con lo que comparar, pero ha sido muy agradable en realidad." _¡Calla, calla, calla, Sakura! ¡Calla mientras conserves algo de dignidad!_

"¿… mucho con lo que comparar?"

"Ha sido mi primer beso…"

Ahí estaba esa mirada de acabo-de-ser-apuñalado-en-la-garganta otra vez. Probablemente le había producido otro ataque de corazón. "Sakura, yo-"

"Ya no importa," le cortó, sintiendo el cansancio recorrer sus huesos. "Se acabó. Ya está hecho. No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. No se puede cambiar el pasado." Sin importar lo mucho que ella deseara poder. El recuerdo de los dedos de Matsura introduciéndose en ella sería un recuerdo que mantendría para siempre. "No deberíamos ni hablar de esto ahora. Necesitas dormir para que se te pase el efecto de las drogas."

"Tú necesitas dormir más," señaló Kakashi, aún con cuidado. El efecto de la bomba de su 'primer beso' aún no se había desvanecido.

"Es mejor si el que se queda vigilando no está bajo el efecto de tranquilizantes," le respondió maliciosamente. "Ahora cierra los ojos."

Con la mano que no estaba intentando calentar la de Kakashi, cubrió su frente y empezó a presionar suavemente y a masajear algunos de los puntos clave del dolor de cabeza que Tsunade le había enseñado. En segundos, sintió como todo el cuerpo de Kakashi se relajaba y un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios enmascarados. "Es agradable," murmuró él.

El pequeño comentario la alegró. Era agradable saber que él se estaba beneficiando de su ayuda, incluso por algo tan pequeño como esto, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo era justo al revés. En cuestión de minutos se había dormido otra vez. Sakura pasó su mano sobre el desaliñado pelo de su sensei y la volvió a colocar en su sitio. Los dedos de su otra mano seguían entrelazados con los de Kakashi.

Decidió no moverlos.

* * *

TBC


	7. En el que todos permanecen sobrios

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** y cia pertenecen a **Kishimoto**

El título original de este fic es **_Duty Before Honor_** de **_SilverShine_**, yo me limito a **traducirlo**, con la ayuda como siempre de mi querida amiga y beta **_Yuly_**. Aprovecho para dar las gracias a las chicas que en su momento se ofrecieron a ayudarme para este capítulo, y a desearos que disfrutéis con la lectura ^^

* * *

_Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar,_

_Cuando amas a alguien pero sale mal,_

_¿Podría ser peor?_

* * *

Sakura podía contar con los dedos de una mano todas las pesadillas que había tenido. Por supuesto, no contaba los sueños que sólo eran medianamente molestos y desagradables, ya que su presencia era normal en su tipo de trabajo.

Las pesadillas de verdad, las que la atrapaban dentro de su propia mente como el peor de los genjutsu eran raras y muy espaciadas en el tiempo. No era frecuente que un sueño fuera tan malo como para despertarla de una sacudida y jadeando. La primera vez que se había despertado con ese miedo aferrándose al corazón había sido después de que Naruto abandonara Konoha, cuando su estúpido subconsciente le había señalado que no sería tan descabellado el no volver a ver a sus amigos. No vivos al menos.

La segunda vez había sido la noche anterior a su segundo examen de chunin. Había quedado lo suficientemente traumatizada en su primer examen que temía pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Soñó que sus compañeros de equipo la abandonaban en el Bosque de la Absoluta y Segura Perdición mientras los árboles que se asemejaban a serpientes intentaban aplastarla hasta la muerte mientras Kakashi y Tsunade simplemente miraban, chasqueando la lengua y sacudiendo la cabeza decepcionados.

Aun así, el examen fue el perfecto anti-clímax a su visión catastrófica. Chouji e Ino no eran malos compañeros cuando no estaban neuróticos, y ningún extraño y pálido hombre-serpiente apareció para morder el cuello de nadie. Tampoco ninguna otra de las villas ocultas intentó un golpe de Estado para derrocar Konoha ni matar al Hokage.

Así que, considerándolo todo, fue un éxito.

Y no necesitaba haberse preocupado de Kakashi criticando su actuación. Ni siquiera había aparecido. En ese momento se sintió ofendida, herida porque él no estaba interesado en su progreso porque no era un chico o no estaba suficientemente perturbada.

Sin embargo, este resentimiento se esfumó cuando descubrió que había estado fuera en una misión rango S. Y esto se confirmó cuando él apareció unos días después de su graduación en el hospital con un brazo roto y un hombro herido. Preguntó por un médico específico: una chunin llamada Haruno Sakura.

Nadie le había dicho que había aprobado. Simplemente lo _asumió_.

Eso fue casi mejor que si él hubiera ido a su ceremonia.

(Aunque los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que él hubiera tenido serios problemas si hubiera resultado que ella _no_ había aprobado.)

La tercera pesadilla de verdad a la que se había enfrentado fue poco después de su pelea con Sasori. Había estado cerca de la muerte antes, pero nunca tan cerca. Nunca la habían apuñalado tan profundamente antes. Nunca había sentido el gélido y adormecedor agarre de la muerte. Pero lo que más le asustaba de toda la experiencia cercana a la muerta es que _no le había importado_. Mientras estuvo allí muriendo, no podía siquiera reunir la energía para asustarse o enfadarse. Sólo podía sentir aceptación… porque ese era el camino fácil.

Sakura no quería volver a sentir eso de nuevo, y una pesadilla más que real e intensa había sido suficiente para consolidar esa idea. Se había despertado llorando, sudando e implorando en una habitación vacía que no le quitaran la vida mientras ella fuera demasiado débil para que le importara. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Pero la cuarta vez que Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y jadeando, se encontró a sí misma mirando sin ver una pared de madera húmeda. Las imágenes de su pesadilla seguían sofocantemente vivas en su mente. Sensaciones de manos codiciosas sobando su cuerpo, abusando de él, tomando más de lo que ella podía dar – lo quisiera o no, seguían bombardeándola. No podía decir si el hombre sobre ella era Kakashi o Matsura… pero en el momento en que había oído el sonido de Raikiri cortar el aire, se despertó sobresaltada con el corazón atronador y el canto de los pájaros aún resonando en sus oídos.

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta realmente de que era simplemente el coro del alba. El bosque estaba _ensordecedor_ a estas horas de la mañana. Estúpidos pájaros…

Obligándose a sí misma a relajarse y respirar profundamente, Sakura presionó su espalda contra las rocas, abrazándose con sus brazos. El sol no había salido todavía, pero había suficiente luz colándose por las rendijas de los troncos de árbol como para ver que Kakashi no seguía tumbado en el suelo. Giró la cabeza y vio que estaba sentado junto a ella, tan encogido, rígido e infeliz como se sentía ella. La calidez de su brazo presionaba sobre el suyo.

Sakura no podía pensar en nada en lo que decir, Ni siquiera un 'buenos días' parecía apropiado en su cabeza en ese momento.

"Ahora…" empezó Kakashi, su voz algo quebrada ya que parecía ser la primera vez que la usaba ese día. "Eso ha sido o un tirón mioclónico o una pesadilla más que desagradable."

"¿Quién es un idiota miope?" dijo Sakura, frotándose los ojos. Sabía que no era exactamente una visión de belleza por la mañana, así que hizo lo posible por esconder su cara de Kakashi. "Oh, vaya, ¿me dormí durante mi guardia?"

"Seguro que lo hiciste," gruñó Kakashi mientras se incorporaba, haciendo que Sakura se escabullera de su brazo. "No tenía el corazón de despertarte."

Ésto venía del hombre que había traído de forma rutinaria una cacerola y una cuchara a las antiguas misiones clase D del Equipo Siete con el único propósito de levantarlos por la mañana. Consideración no era una palabra usada frecuentemente en el vocabulario de Kakashi, pero quizás sintió que la falta de sueño de Sakura sería más problemático que cualquier otra cosa.

Dios… parecía que no podía dejar de ponerse en ridículo en esta misión, ¿no? Gruñendo, Sakura salió del refugio al exterior donde la luz de la mañana le golpeó en pleno rostro. El aire olía tanto a tierra y humedad que no pudo evitar toser, sus pulmones eran pulmones de ciudad, de nacimiento y costumbres, pero no podía negar que olía bien. Era diferente a despertar con el hedor de la espuma de los jabones químicos de la lavandería que había frente a su apartamento.

Se estaba tambaleando hacia el borde del río cuando Kakashi salió del refugio detrás de ella, cortando los largos cabellos rosas de la hoja húmeda de su kunai. Después de mojarse la cara con agua fría y humedecerse el pelo, se dio la vuelta para verle mirándola incrédulo. "¿Qué?" gruñó.

"¿No podías haber esperado a que llegáramos a casa?" preguntó tranquilamente, indicándole su corte de pelo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. "Era un estorbo." _Y seguía recordándome la misión._

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Está bien," dijo guardando el kunai en el bolsillo. "Te sienta mejor corto de todos modos. Te hace parecer más sofisticada."

Sakura no estaba segura de que eso fuera un cumplido. Pretendía ser mona y atrevida. "¿Sofisticada como un noble en kimono, o sofisticada como…?"

Él la miró fijamente, su ojo visible impregnado de enervante impasibilidad mientras acariciaba el filo de su kunai con el pulgar. "Pareces una mujer."

Sakura se giró bruscamente y empezó a salpicar agua sobre su cara en un intento de eliminar su sonrojo. Empezaba a darse cuenta que se había sonrojado más veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas de lo que lo había hecho en dos años – y la causa de la mayoría de ellas estaba detrás suya, bostezando y crujiéndose el cuello ruidosamente. ¿Qué se decía después de un comentario como ese de todos modos? ¿Gracias, tu pareces un hombre?

No era que él estuviera flirteando, porque ella sabía que era un hecho que Hatake Kakashi era incapaz de tal cosa. Desde que lo conocía, jamás le había visto tontear con una mujer o insinuarse. Claro que desde que lo conocía jamás había mostrado mucho interés en el sexo opuesto.

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron con el tema rápidamente e hicieron una apuesta sobre las motivaciones del copyninja. Naruto estaba convencido de que era hetero. Sasuke era demasiado cínico para aceptar eso y estaba seguro de que era gay. (A lo que Naruto había respondido '¿Por qué? ¿Porque se parece a ti?' que fue respondido con un sonoro golpe.)

Aunque Sakura nunca estuvo involucrada en su pequeña apuesta (en la que los dientes parecían ser el principal bote), había asumido privadamente que era simplemente asexual. Que quizás lo único en lo que estaba interesado era en los libros. Las mujeres desnudas no le ponían. Los hombres desnudos no le ponían. Pero coño, dale un libro Icha Icha y olvídate de que aparte la vista.

Así que a no ser que tuvieras literatura erótica pintada en la piel, Hatake Kakashi no iba a mostrar mucho interés en ti. Seguramente había besado a Sakura por la seguridad de la misión, pero probablemente no estaba tan metido en el tema. Incluso ahora ese extraño comentario, era más una observación pasiva que un cumplido. Simplemente él podía dirigirse a una seta y decir "Pareces un poco venenosa."

Y lo que es peor, la seta no se sonrojaría ni pasaría el resto del día agonizando por el significado oculto de esas simples palabras mientras el hombre en cuestión seguía pensando en sus asuntos. Aunque Sakura no le culparía si lo hiciera. Kakashi tenía ese efecto en la gente. Tenía ese efecto en _ella_.

Estaba sumergiendo sus doloridos pies en el agua para un merecido refresco cuando Kakashi se arrodilló a su lado. Le miró a tiempo de verle quitarse los guantes y máscara, recoger agua en las manos y salpicársela en la cara y beber. Esta era la cuarta vez que se había quitado la máscara durante esta misión.

O Kakashi estaba muy a gusto en su presencia o…

"¿Sigues drogado?" preguntó sin rodeos.

Kakashi volvió a colocarse la máscara en su sitio y se giró hacia ella, un ojo cerrado y el otro vago y ligeramente perturbado. "¿Mm?"

Bueno, fuera cual fuera la razón, Sakura decidió no forzar el asunto. Llevar su atención a eso probablemente sólo le volvería más reservado, y honestamente, no era como si ella se estuviera _quejando_. Sacudiendo la cabeza, continuó paseando los pies por las ondas del agua mientras su mente volvía a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Kakashi resopló y se sentó; con las piernas cruzadas y apoyado todo el peso en sus manos. Una muñeca crujió tan fuerte que Sakura no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. "Parece que tus articulaciones necesitan un poco de aceite, sensei", bromeó.

"Estás celosa porque no puedes crujir tan fuerte como yo," respondió suavemente.

Sakura se levantó y empezó a girar su muñeca hasta que consiguió que sonara notablemente. Miró triunfalmente a Kakashi quien permaneció inmóvil. Como respuesta, se encogió de hombros, emitiendo un pop _y_ un crujido.

Para no ser menos, Sakura sacó los pies del agua y flexionó los dedos hasta que todos crujieron simultáneamente, como un conjunto de ramas rompiéndose al unísono. Kakashi respondió con un estiramiento que movilizó al menos cinco articulaciones entre los dos brazos que sonaron con fuerza.

Continuaron crujiéndose hasta que se quedaron sin articulaciones que crujir, aunque a Sakura aún le quedaban un par de nudillos. "Está bien," suspiró él alzando la mano. "Tú ganas."

Ella se rió. "No me extraña que Gai-sensei te gane con tanta diferencia en vuestros piques. Te rindes muy fácilmente," le dijo.

"Saber cuando abandonar es lo que define al jugador más listo," contestó Kakashi. "No siempre la lucha vale la pena."

La sonrisa de Sakura murió un poco. Buscó en la enmascarada e indescifrable cara de Kakashi que seguía parcialmente girada a otro lado algún significado oculto. ¿Estaba diciendo que ella debería haberse rendido ayer? ¿Antes de que las cosas hubieran llegado demasiado lejos? ¿O era solo otro de sus comentarios inocentemente egoístas que soltaba con su usual indiferencia?

Supo la respuesta en cuanto él sacó un kunai del bolsillo de su cadera y se lo pasó. Realizó el sello correspondiente con una mano y el frío metal se convirtió en un delicado jarrón dorado y azul que cayó sobre las manos de Sakura.

Sakura se quedó mirando el relieve que rodeaba al gallo, trazando las líneas con la punta de los dedos.

Kakashi se levantó con un gruñido. "Espero que esa cosa valiera la pena", dijo despreocupadamente mientras se inclinaba sobre el refugio que ella había construido y lo desarmaba. Sakura lo miró con aprensión antes de volver la atención al jarrón.

Ese artefacto probablemente valía una fortuna. Podría huir, venderlo y retirarse felizmente a los diecisiete años, sin tener que preocuparse por el dinero en la vida. Ni siquiera sus hijos ni sus nietos tendría que preocuparse por del dinero si el jarrón fuera suyo.

Pero al fin y al cabo, era sólo un trozo de arcilla. ¿Realmente valía la pena lo que ella había perdido?

Maldito Kakashi…

Sakura se puso de pie con cuidado, sosteniendo el jarrón contra su pecho mientras miraba a Kakashi golpear los troncos en una pila horizontal. No era totalmente necesario, pero al menos si alguien llegara a ese claro del bosque no sería evidente que habían construido un refugio allí. Cualquier detalle ayudaba, y eso era todo. Sakura vio cómo Kakashi se agachaba para recoger el parche del ojo que ella le había quitado la noche anterior.

"No es lo que piensas," dijo ella, casi demasiado bajo como para esperar que él la oyera.

Él se giró a medias, tirando de las cuerdas del parche para apretarlas detrás de la cabeza. "¿Mm?", volvió a preguntar.

Sakura tragó saliva. "Matsura no…" Se le quebró la voz y volvió a intentarlo. "Él no me la quitó… Sigo siendo virgen."

Kakashi parpadeó lentamente y dejó caer sus manos sobre sus costados. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de confesar por un momento antes de acercarse a ella y posar su mano sobre su rebelde y húmedo pelo. "No creo que realmente importe una cosa u otra," dijo finalmente, inclinándose levemente hasta su altura. "Puede que no te haya quitado la virginidad, pero sí que te ha quitado la inocencia. Te ha hecho llorar."

Sakura retrocedió bruscamente, obligando a que sus manos se apartaran de la cabeza. Le miró furiosa. "¿Cuándo he llorado yo?"

Kakashi se enderezó, con las manos en los bolsillos. "Anoche. Mientras dormías."

Incapaz de responderle adecuadamente, Sakura miró al suelo.

"No es nada de lo que estar avergonzada," le dijo Kakashi amablemente.

Este tipo de conversación no tenía nada que ver con la imagen estoica y segura de sí misma que Sakura intentaba dar. En lugar de eso, sus suaves palabras solo hacían que quisiera llorar de nuevo. Lo último que quería Sakura hacer era llorar en frente de este hombre… pero claramente ya lo había hecho la noche anterior. "Nada de lo que estar avergonzada…" repitió. "Eso es fácil para ti. Seguro que no has llorado nunca en tu vida."

"Se podría decir…" respondió Kakashi con altanería, mirando al cielo. "Pero en realidad lloraba bastante cuando tenía tu edad. Cuando me golpeaba un dedo del pie… siempre que me cortaba al afeitarme… ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas."

Sakura le miró increíblemente perturbada.

"Bueno, estaba borracho la mayor parte del tiempo," aclaró Kakashi.

Ah… ¿entonces no era una broma?

"No te preocupes por eso, Sakura," le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado. Ella pudo percibir el olor a tierra y savia que desprendía y se dio cuenta de que ella olía del mismo modo. Cuando él llegó a la orilla del río, la miró expectante. "¿Vienes?"

Kakashi se posó sobre el río y caminó siguiendo su curso. Sakura salió detrás suya y corrió para llegar a su altura. "¿De verdad lloré en sueños?" preguntó, haciendo una mueca de terror. Nunca le había pasado antes – o al menos que ella supiera.

"Es lo que me despertó," le dijo alegremente. "Eso, y el hecho de que estuvieras diciendo mi nombre. En otro contexto hubiera sido halagador, pero estoy seguro de que no era ese tipo de sueño."

Sakura casi se hundió en el río del shock. No podía creer que él hubiera dicho eso. No podía creer que ella _hablara_ en sueños. Normalmente el sonido de su propia voz la despertaba al instante… pero obviamente las pesadillas la atrapaban más profundamente que los sueños normales- "Obviamente no te molestaste en despertarme," señaló.

"Cada vez que lo intentaba, me dabas un puñetazo," dijo Kakashi algo afligido. "Estoy totalmente amoratado bajo esta camiseta, ¿sabes?"

Era mejor si Sakura no trataba de imaginar lo que había debajo de esa camiseta. Sólo le hacía sentir caliente e incómoda. "Lo siento," murmuró.

Él se encogió de hombros, "Si alguien pregunta, fue Matsura."

"No quieres que nadie sepa que una chica inconsciente te machacó, ¿eh?" sugirió categóricamente.

"No estoy seguro de que mi decreciente reputación pudiera soportar ese tipo de golpe," admitió.

"Ciertamente _tú _no puedes," dijo con un bufido.

Kakashi la miró irritado. "¿Recuerdas una época en la que-?"

"¿Solía admirarte y respetarte?" completó. "Por supuesto. Fue durante los diez minutos entre escuchar tu nombre y ver como caías en la estúpida broma de Naruto del borrador-en-la-puerta."

"¿Tan rápido os perdí?", suspiró abatido.

"Bueno…" Sakura inclinó la cabeza. "Volvimos a pensar que molabas tras conocer a Gai-sensei. Pero ya sabes, _cualquiera_ parece guay al lado de ese tío…"

No era algo que animara a Kakashi en absoluto.

Sakura apretó los labios y esperó a que él dijera algo. Al no decir nada, abrazó el jarrón y dijo, "Siento haberte golpeado anoche. Y drogarte. Y hacer que acabaras cubierto de polvo y cemento. Y hacerte dormir en el suelo del bosque con dolor de cabeza."

Hubo una larga pausa de deliberación antes de contestar. "Siento haberte hecho llorar."

Sakura palideció. "Hey, _tú_ no fuiste el responsable de-"

Él le dedicó una mirada indefinible. De tipo que decía _sí, claro_. "Hablaste en sueños, Sakura." Volvió a seguir el camino del río. "Si hay algo más descorazonador que ver a alguien que te importa llorar, es ser la causa."

Era un sentimiento agradable, pero la mente de Sakura tropezaba continuamente con una palabra en particular.

_¿Importa?_

"¿Yo te importo?" susurró, manteniendo los ojos firmemente fijados en algún punto lejos de los suyos, algo así como lo que hacía Kakashi.

"A mí me importáis todos vosotros, Sakura. Naruto y Sasuke también. Vosotros sois como una familia para mí," suspiró. "Y sabes que si hubiera algo que te molestara… de verdad… no dudes en contármelo que doy marcha atrás y te dejo tranquila. No sé nada de ti, pero odio cuando la gente ve que estoy triste y no para a preguntarme qué me pasa o si quiero hablar sobre el tema."

¿Kakashi se entristecía por algo?

"¿Y si quiero hablar del tema?" pregunto aprensiva.

"¿Quieres hablar del tema?" preguntó en voz baja mirándola de soslayo.

Sakura se mordió el labio. "No… quiero decir… no sé. Creo que es demasiado pronto." Y con toda honestidad, no se veía con el valor de hablar con Kakashi sobre ese tipo de cosas. Pero si no era con él, ¿con quién?

No podría contárselo a su madre. Incluso si le permitieran hablar de la misión con ella, Sakura no lo haría. Solo preocuparía a su madre y acabaría finalmente con su padre obligándola a punta de navaja a renunciar a ser ninja. La única razón por la que sus padres le habían permitido convertirse en kunoichi en primer lugar era porque ella les había prometido que ese tipo de misiones eran arcaicas y ya no existían.

Tendría que contárselo a Tsunade. El informe lo requería. Y aunque Sakura la admiraba realmente y confiaba ciegamente en ella, era difícil abrirse a ella en este tipo de cosas. Podría desnudarse emocionalmente frente a Tsunade, y la respuesta más empática que recibiría sería una ceja arqueada y un suave 'hm'. Si la pillaba de buenas. No era la mujer con la que desahogarse.

¿Y quién más había? ¿Naruto? Se sentiría incómodo si le contara estas cosas. Intentaría ofrecer algún amable consuelo y empatía, pero finalmente no lo entendería y sólo conseguiría disgustarle. Contárselo a Sasuke estaba fuera de cuestión. No a no ser que quisiera recibir una mirada incrédula y que le dijera que dejara de lloriquear por nada.

Pero tampoco era que Sakura quisiera que le mostraran simpatía. Simplemente quería contárselo a alguien que la entendiera… alguien que no le diera demasiada importancia ni la mandara a chuparla. Y francamente, la única persona que se acercaba remotamente a esos requisitos estaba caminando a su lado.

¿Y si se lo guardara para sí misma? No todas las cargas tienen que compartirse. Quizá algún día ella sería capaz de dar cinco pasos sin tener un horrible flashback del hombre más repulsivo del mundo violándola. Era difícil ahora porque la herida en su pecho seguía relativamente fresca. Pero si esperaba unas noches…

"¿Se supone que me tengo que sentir así de mal…?" preguntó en voz baja mirando apenada el agua.

Kakashi supo a qué se refería instantáneamente. "Me sorprendería que no te sintieras así."

Eso fue todo lo que hablaron sobre el tema. No hablaron mucho más aparte de las pausas ocasionales en el camino para calibrar su localización exacta, estaban de acuerdo en que el río se curvaba gradualmente hacia el este, hacia el sol de la mañana. Hacia Konoha. Y hubieran seguido esa ruta si una repentina acumulación de chakra distante no les hubiera hecho parar a los dos.

"¿Has sentido eso?" preguntó Sakura, aunque sabía perfectamente que sí.

Kakashi se tocó la cabeza, mirando hacia los árboles detrás de ellos. "Mn…" murmuró tristemente. "Creo que nos han seguido."

No había que preguntar quién.

"Vamos," Kakashi se adentró entre los árboles. "Necesitamos apartarnos de la zona despejada."

Sakura le siguió, maldiciendo silenciosamente el no llevar calzado. Era difícil seguir el ritmo de Kakashi la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era algo más difícil cuando llevaba un objeto de incalculable valor y tenía que correr sobre rocas afiladas, plantas espinosas y varios invertebrados blandos. Cuando el bosque se volvió más espeso y los árboles más altos y anchos, ella siguió encantada a Kakashi por las ramas, lejos del suelo donde sus huellas podían ser fácilmente detectadas.

"¿Quieres que lleve yo el jarrón?" le dijo al dejarse caer sobre una rama más baja de otro árbol.

"Estoy bien," dijo con cierta tensión y saltó a su lado.

"Seguiremos hacia el sur," le explicó Kakashi. "Si por algún motivo continuan siguiéndonos, no les conduciremos a Konoha."

"De acuerdo," asintió Sakura.

Los árboles volvían a estrecharse, y la distancia entre ellos era cada vez mayor. Fue cuando Sakura estaba saltando unos de esos huecos cuando se dio cuenta que Kakashi se había detenido.

Justo en el lugar donde ella estaba apunto de aterrizar.

"¡Cuida-!"

**¡Bumf!**

El pie de Sakura golpeó la rama del mismo modo que el resto de su cuerpo golpeó a Kakashi, colisionando con su espalda con tanta fuerza que todas las ramas del árbol se sacudieron de forma amenazante. Kakashi permaneció impasible y sólo pestañeó medio sorprendido como si simplemente hubiera sido golpeado por encima de la cabeza por un débil soplido de viento. "¿Estás bien, Sakura?"

Sakura, por otra parte, se sentía como si se hubiera estrellado contra una pared de cemento. "¿Por qué te has parado?" gruñó enfadada, asegurándose de que el jarrón que tenía en las manos seguía intacto.

Él se llevó un dedo a sus enmascarados labios y la sujetó de un hombro mientras la guiaba hacia el extremo más ancho de la rama. Allí él se apoyó contra el tronco y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo para pasar desapercibida. Aunque no estuviera segura de qué había visto u oído, obedeció, poniéndose en cuclillas con una mano abrazando el tronco y su espalda rozando la pierna de Kakashi.

Esperó silenciosamente, manteniéndose completamente quieta salvo para respirar y parpadear.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se pudieron escuchar dos voces sobre el canto de los pájaros y el zumbido de los insectos. El volumen fue aumentando gradualmente hasta que Sakura captó un movimiento e inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a dos ninjas paseando en el claro justo debajo de ellos.

"-Te digo que no he visto ningún rastro en al menos dos millas…"

"No, tuvieron que venir por este camino. Aquí es donde conducen las huellas del río."

"¿Qué hay por ahí?"

"Algunas aldeas… y el borde de Suna."

"¿Crees que eran ninjas de la arena?

"Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa podrían ser? Viste lo que esa chica hizo, ¿no? Destrozó tres paredes sin sudar. Suna tiene fama de tener kunoichis adolescentes con unos músculos monstruosos. Ella era _obviamente_ una de ellas."

Cuando la mano de Kakashi tocó su hombro, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había empezado a levantar para mostrarles lo que una adolescente de músculos monstruosos podía hacer con sus frágiles huesos y sus blandos órganos. La mano le hizo recordarse a sí misma, y volvió a agacharse, silenciosamente echando humo y observando a los dos hombres con tanta intensidad que era extraño que no lo sintiesen o que ardieran en llamas.

Los hombres continuaron su camino, completamente ignorantes de que acababan de pasar al lado de su presa, Kakashi esperó hasta que estuvieron con seguridad fuera del alcance de sus oídos antes de relajar los brazos y alejarse del tronco del árbol. "Volveremos atrás," dijo tranquilamente. "Doblaremos un poco al oeste para encontrar una aldea donde descansar esta noche. No creo que lleguemos a Konoha hoy."

Tal vez fue por algo en la forma en que lo dijo que le molestó, o que aún conservaba la ola de rabia que los dos ninjas rastreadores habían encendido. Por lo que fuera, Sakura simplemente explotó. "Das muchas órdenes para ser alguien que no está al mando de esta misión," se quejó.

Kakashi se giró hacia ella expectante. "¿Quieres hacer alguna otra cosa?"

Quería volver a casa. Ahora. Lo último que quería hacer era retrasar más ese objetivo, y ciertamente no le apetecía revolotear en ninguna aldea extraña. Pero éste era un deseo demasiado egoísta, y ningún líder podía permitirse ser egoísta. "No," dijo resoplando pesadamente. "Es un buen plan. Sólo quería decir que… Yo _soy_ la líder y lo sabes. Apreciaría que no me dirigieras tanto."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Hábito." Después se dio la vuelta y saltó a la siguiente rama. "Vamos," ordenó. "Por aquí."

Sakura gruñó frustrada. "¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez!"

Encontraron una aldea a pocas millas al oeste, y aunque sólo era la mitad de grande que Konoha, parecía dos veces más ocupada. Parecía ser el día del mercado, ya que la calle principal del centro de la aldea estaba llena de carros, puestos y peatones. La gente estaba hablando con cestas de comida y en alguna parte un granjero parecía haber perdido el control de su piara de cerdos, ya que Sakura vio al menos veinte lechones rosas corriendo entre las piernas de comerciantes y aldeanos.

"No tenemos dinero y lo sabes," señaló Sakura al hombre que parecía el líder.

"Lo sé," dijo, mirando alrededor con un dedo sobre su barbilla. "Tendremos que improvisar."

"Eso suena deshonesto," observó tristemente.

"Debería," respondió Kakashi simplemente y se volvió hacia ella. "Dame el jarrón un minuto."

Se lo dio sin discutir, preguntándose qué había planeado hacer con él. Cuando sacó el gran kunai de su cadera, Sakura abrió la boca instantáneamente. "Espera - ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Él la miró inexpresivamente. "El cliente tiene que pagar los gastos de la misión, ¿no?" le dijo.

Con un hábil movimiento de la hoja, extrajo el diamante de la mano del gallo y éste aterrizó sobre la mano extendida de Kakashi. Sakura se pasó las manos por el pelo. "Como líder de esta misión tengo que decir que estoy totalmente en contra de…"

"Anotado," fue todo lo que digo antes de arrastrarla en la dirección del puesto de joyas.

El hombre del puesto se levantó al verles acercarse, dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver sus mellas, aunque la mayoría de los dientes que aún conservaba tenían diamantes incrustados. "Hola, señor," dijo con exagerada cortesía. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? ¿Está usted buscando un bonito collar para su hermosa hija, quizás?"

Sakura necesitó un momento para darse cuenta de que el hombre se refería a _ella_. Se sonrojó de la vergüenza – principalmente la de Kakashi. Ser confundido por alguien lo suficientemente mayor para ser su padre no podía ser halagador (a pesar del hecho de que él _era_ lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su padre, y que era sólo tres años más joven que su padre biológico). Después sintió una pizca de preocupación. Sentir algo extraño por un hombre que era catorce años mayor que ella era tabú, ¿no?

Después pensó, _que le jodan_. La mitad de los chicos de su edad ya estaban encoñados con la Hokage, ¡y ella era una _vieja_! Si eso era aceptable, entonces podría perdonarse que Sakura pensase que su profesor tenía una sonrisa mona.

¿Verdad?

Y si Kakashi se sintió insultado por lo que el joyero había asumido, no lo mostró. De hecho, incluso le siguió el rollo. "No, no," dijo agradablemente, quitándole importancia con la mano. "Ya es bastante guapa así."

Sakura agradeció estar detrás de Kakashi para que no pudiera ver como enrojecía por millonésima vez ese día.

"Queremos negociar contigo," empezó Kakashi.

"Mm." El hombre se veía claramente menos feliz ahora.

"Tenemos un diamante…"

"¿Mm?" El hombre alzó la mirada.

"Un diamante _azul_."

"¡Oh di-¡ ¿De verdad?" el hombre se inclinó ansioso. "¿Puedo verlo?"

"Por supuesto," Kakashi sacó la mano atentamente y dejó caer la piedra preciosa sobre la mugrienta mano del joyero. El hombre observó la pequeña piedra, chupándose los labios la examinó a través de una lupa.

"Ya veo, ya veo… Siento decirle que no es original, amigo mío. Sólo puedo ofrecerle un pequeño precio por él…"

Tenía que estar mintiendo. Por el bien de la virginidad de Sakura, tenía que estarlo. No podía soportar la idea de haber puesto tanto en peligro por una imitación barata.

"¿Una imitación?" Kakashi se cruzó de brazos. "Ah… bueno, supongo que no se puede hacer nada. ¿Qué precio puede ofrecernos de todos modos?"

Sakura miraba incrédula cómo el hombre decía un precio dolorosamente bajo, que Kakashi aceptaba, y felizmente empezaban el intercambio de billetes y monedas. Estaba muy sonriente cuando les despidió con una mano, y tan pronto como salieron del puesto, Sakura le dio un fuerte codazo en el brazo. "¿Nos acaban de estafar?"

"Eso creo," por su voz no parecía importarle, estaba demasiado ocupado contando el dinero.

"¿Y por qué no regateaste un poco?" preguntó.

"No quería que me diera _todo_ su dinero," dijo Kakashi, dándole la mitad de su fajo de monedas, "Porque mañana por la mañana recuperaremos el diamante."

Las cejas de Sakura se alzaron al momento. "No sé… entre timar a nuestro rico cliente y timar a un humilde comerciante, prefiero timar al que puede costeárselo."

"Sakura, cualquier hombre que puede permitirse el pegarse diamantes en los dientes por estética puede permitirse el atender a un par de viajeros cansados durante una noche," dijo razonadamente. "De todas formas, tienes dinero suficiente para comprar zapatos y ropa nueva. Compra algo para comer también."

Sakura miró el dinero que tenía en la mano. "Ok…" eso sonaba realmente tentador.

"Yo voy a echar un vistazo, quedamos aquí dentro de tres horas."

Sakura añadió mentalmente otra hora a la acordada, considerando que era con Kakashi con quien estaba quedando.

"¡Diviértete!" Kakashi la saludó divertido, antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y desaparecer entre la multitud.

Sakura resopló y volvió a mirar el dinero.

Primera parada: zapatería.

Ir de compras era algo que siempre animaba a Sakura, en cualquier ocasión. Incluso ahora, mientras caminaba por las transitadas calles con el mal sabor de la misión presionándole en el fondo de su mente, no podía evitar sentirse algo más feliz.

Era algo en el ambiente – las opciones y la elección. El dinero quemando un agujero en su bolsillo. Le ayudaba a concentrarse en algo que no fuera Matsura Y Kakashi. Teniendo tres horas por delante, se tomó su tiempo revoloteando por las tiendas de ropa. Encontró un par de sandalias negras que no eran muy diferentes a las que ella solía usar, y un par de pantalones marrón claro que se ajustaban a la altura de las rodillas. Hubiera preferido una falda y unos pantalones cortos, pero los únicos que había de oferta eran demasiado femeninos y poco prácticos para su trabajo. Ella podía vivir con esos pantalones hasta que llegara a casa… incluso si parecía que iba a jugar al golf.

Buscando un poco consiguió una camiseta verde sin mangas y una cinta para la cabeza a juego para reemplazar su hitai-ate. De nuevo, hubiera preferido algo más rojo, pero un verde mate era más apropiado para camuflarse, y además, le iba bien con los ojos. Sus compañeros de equipo podrían burlarse, pero como ella siempre decía, sólo por ser una ninja no dejaba de ser una mujer. Sería una vergüenza como kunoichi si no pudiera coordinar los colores de su ropa.

Después de eso, sólo había suficiente dinero para unas bragas y un sujetador. O unas bragas y una comida caliente y un baño.

Sakura valoró sus opciones. ¿Sujetador… o comida caliente y baño…?

En realidad, no había mucho que pensar. Sakura no había comido en un día, y sinceramente… no era lo suficiente voluptuosa para necesitar con urgencia un sujetador.

Sakura se comió una barra de dango mientras se pateaba las calles, con el jarrón bajo un brazo y las bolsas de la compra en el otro, buscando unos baños públicos. Le preguntó la dirección a una amable anciana que le indicó el camino al 'mejor' de la aldea. Sakura llegó enseguida y se detuvo frente a la puerta para mirar los precios.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo más.

_¿Unisex?_

Sakura entrecerró los ojos escépticamente. Había oído hablar de este tipo de baños, pero francamente creía que desaparecieron con los dinosaurios. No estaba segura de querer bañarse con hombres. La semana pasada, quizás, no le hubiera importado. Pero hoy… la idea de ser vulnerable al escáner de un hombre le ponía enferma.

Se quedó ahí durante un largo rato, debatiéndose si estaba o no lo suficiente desesperada por un baño para ignorar ese inconveniente. Empezaba a oler un poco. Y las manchas de sangre de Kakashi no se iban a limpiar solas.

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que, sí, podía hacerlo, alguien bastante familiar pasó por su lado camino al baño.

"Yo".

Kakashi alzó una mano mientras pasaba, pero no la miró. Tenía la nariz enterrada en ese libro infernal Icha Icha Chaos. Obviamente había encontrado una librería. Sakura se quedó mirándole mientras entraba por delante de ella.

Pensándolo mejor…

Sakura se dio media vuelta y se alejó. Quizás había otros baños públicos en otra parte. O algún bonito y limpio río. O un chorro de agua para cerdos…

Si apenas podía evitar que se le cayera la baba al ver la cara desnuda de Kakashi, tenía el presentimiento de que simplemente moriría de vergüenza si viera algo más desnudo de Kakashi.

Cuando pasaron tres horas y Sakura había encontrado finalmente un baño para mujeres donde lavarse, volvió al lugar donde había acordado encontrarse con Kakashi.

Una hora y media después, llegó él.

"Hey."

"¡Llegas _tarde_!"

"Me perdí…"

"¿En el baño?" dijo alzando una ceja a sus arrugados dedos. Obviamente acababa de salir del agua tan solo unos minutos antes.

"¡Da igual!" dijo en voz alta, desviando la conversación. "Te he traído esto."

Desabrochó el botón de su bolsillo y sacó algo. Cuando lo dejó caer en su mano, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de placer.

¡Una funda de shurikens!

Casi se pone a llorar mientras abrazaba las armas con reverencia. "¡Te quiero!" gritó.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y le revolvió el pelo. "Yo también te quiero."

En el mismo momento sus sonrisas desaparecieron al darse cuenta de lo que habían dicho y lo raro que sonaba. La mano de Kakashi fue de la cabeza de Sakura hasta su propia boca mientras hacía algo parecido a toser.

Sakura empezó a tartamudear instantáneamente. "Bu-bueno, ya sabes lo que qui-quiero decir. Co-como un amigo y todo eso-"

"Sé lo que querías decir," dijo él rápidamente, sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

Bien.

Y aun así… seguía siendo increíblemente embarazoso…

Sakura se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó para atarse la funda alrededor del muslo derecho, dejando que su pelo cayera por delante ocultando su sonrojo número quince millones uno. Cuando se irguió, Kakashi ya estaba andando con el libro en la mano. "Va a oscurecer pronto," le dijo ausente. "Será mejor que encontremos una posada antes de que se llenen."

"Vale." Sakura tuvo que correr para alcanzarle.

La primera posada que encontraron ya estaba llena, pero al menos el dueño fue lo suficientemente amable para darle la dirección de una segunda posada más cara dentro de la aldea. Para cuando pusieron un pie dentro de esta posada, ya era de noche. Afortunadamente, había sitio.

"No podemos pagar dos habitaciones aquí," dijo Kakashi calmadamente mientras contaba y recontaba el dinero que les quedaba.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. "Te dije que debiste haber regateado algo más…"

Resignado, Kakashi entregó el dinero. "Ocuparemos una habitación con dos camas individuales," le dijo al hombre que había detrás del mostrador de registro.

"No quedan individuales," dijo el hombre. "Sólo dobles."

Kakashi tamborileó con los dedos en la superficie de la barra. "¿Son dobles de dobles?"

"Individuales de dobles, señor."

"¿No dobles de individuales?

"Sólo dobles, señor. A no ser que usted quiera dos individuales dobles."

Todos esos dobles e individuales empezaban a confundir a Sakura. Parecía que tenías que hablar un idioma totalmente nuevo para negociar con un posadero. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó a Kakashi.

Él suspiró. "Podemos coger una habitación, pero sólo les quedan con una cama. Una cama doble."

"Si lo desea señor," empezó el posadero, "tenemos un catre auxiliar que podemos proporcionarle para su hija."

Uish.

¿Dos veces en un día? Eso era demasiado…

No hacía falta decir, que Kakashi se contuvo menos al reaccionar en esta ocasión. "No es mi hija," dijo ásperamente. Tanto Sakura como el recepcionista se apartaron ligeramente de él. Evidentemente estaba _algo_ sensible con su edad – probablemente porque en realidad no era tan viejo. "Pero un catre sería maravilloso," continuó secamente. "Gracias."

El recepcionista asintió nerviosamente le señaló las escaleras que había detrás suyo. "Lo colocaremos en la habitación número tres para usted y su… acompañante, señor. Las bebidas se sirven en el bar hasta las once."

Aunque los dos estaban bastante cansados, ninguno de los dos sentía que era lo suficientemente tarde para irse directamente a la cama, así que se decantaron por buscar el bar.

"¡Limonada, por favor!" pidió Sakura amablemente al camarero.

"Leche para mí, gracias," añadió Kakashi.

Los dos eran sin duda extraordinariamente raritos, decidió Sakura, al ver cómo les servían dos bebidas extraordinariamente no alcohólicas. El resto de los allí presentes bebían felizmente todo tipo de bebidas espirituosas y sake. Pero ellos estaban en una misión, y Sakura se sentía obligada a comportarse delante de su antiguo superior. Soltó el vaso en la barra y miró a Kakashi.

"No sabía que te gustara la leche," dijo.

"No me gusta," dijo, frotándose el ojo fisible con dos dedos. "Es comida para bebés de animales en forma líquida secretada por un mamífero de cuatro patas apestoso que chorrea dos litros de mucus y saliva al día."

Vaya… al tío no le gustaba la leche. Para nada. "¿Entonces por qué la has pedido?" preguntó.

Él suspiró. "Me ayuda a dormir."

Sakura sonrió y estuvo apunto de decir, "Quizás deberías drogarte otra vez" cuando recordó que Kakashi drogado traía consigo o tocamiento de pecho o besuqueo de pecho, y ninguna de las dos cosas era algo que Sakura quisiera vivir con la compañía de ese momento, incluso si se había deshecho de los últimos restos de tranquilizante de su piel. En lugar de eso, se agachó y se concentró en beber medio vaso de limonada de un trago mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa que decir.

Era raro. Nunca había estado en una situación así antes. Por supuesto, había estado sola con Kakashi muchísimas veces, pero nunca por algo tan mundano como tomar algo en un bar. Normalmente era por entrenamiento, misiones y más entrenamiento. Cuando habían salido a beber, siempre había alguien más acompañando – normalmente Naruto, y a veces Sasuke. Y siempre era él en primero en irse, después de haber ingerido su bebida a través de la máscara a tiempo de librarse de la cuenta que se acercaba. Y después de que Kakashi se fuera, lo hacía Sasuke hasta que acababan solos Naruto y ella discutiendo toda la noche sobre qué era mejor – biodetergente o detergente normal.

Ésta era prácticamente una primera vez. Sakura sólo deseaba no sentirse incómoda de repente. Nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con él, pero ahora era como hablar con Sasuke – estrujarse los sesos para pensar qué decir y no hacer que la mirara como si fuera una idiota. Tanto en un caso como en otro, Sakura sabía que era un enchochamiento. Simple y llanamente. Era la única explicación a todas esas mariposas en su estómago y la inhabilidad para hablar libremente como normalmente hacía.

Entonces Sakura se dio cuenta de algo más.

"Te has quitado la máscara," dijo, parpadeando.

Kakashi la miró. "¿Es eso un problema?"

"Bueno… ésta ha sido la quinta vez en dos días," dijo.

"¿Lo has contado?" parecía divertirle, su hoyuelo estaba asomando.

"Es difícil no darse cuenta," Sakura se encogió, mirando ese irresistible lunar de su mejilla. "¿Pero no es un poco raro? Nada en cinco años y de repente – BAM – cinco veces seguidas."

Kakashi se encogió también de hombros. "Bueno, tú ya has visto mi cara. Me parece estúpido escondértela ahora," dijo simplemente. "Además no puedo beber leche a través de la máscara… deja manchas."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura jugó con el hielo de su vaso. "¿Por qué llevas una máscara?" preguntó, de forma engañosamente casual.

"Oh… por muchos motivos." No es extendió.

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?" presionó.

"Cuando llega la época de la gripe, soy normalmente el único que la resiste. Consigo las mejores misiones," dijo.

"Ese motivo es estúpido."

"Dije que tenía muchos motivos. No dije que alguno fuera bueno." Tomó un trago de su leche.

Sakura se rió al ver cómo se le resbalaba el vaso, dejando un grueso bigote blanco. "Kakashi-sensei obviamente no puede manejar su bebida," remarcó mientras se acercó para limpiarle la leche con el pulgar.

Le chocó darse cuenta de que podía estar invadiendo el espacio personal del hombre al hacer esto. Su pulgar ya estaba frotando su labio superior. La cara de Kakashi estaba inusualmente inexpresiva para no llevar máscara, aunque estaba extrañamente rígido. Sakura estaba apartándose cuando Kakashi atrapó su muñeca entre sus dedos. Estaba mirándole el pulgar.

_Mierda…_ Sakura se mordió el labio. _Eso era demasiado raro, ¿no? Él va a matarme de verdad…_

Un par de labios increíblemente cálidos se cerraron repentinamente alrededor de su dedo. Sakura casi se cayó del taburete. Miró boquiabierta a su antiguo profesor mientras éste procedía a – y realmente no habría otra palabra para describirlo – _besar_ la leche de su pulgar.

El deslizar de una ardiente lengua sobre su sensible piel. El roce de lo que podía ser un esquivo canino. Algo se disparó por su brazo y bajó hasta la boca de su estómago donde se arrastró hacia abajo, presionando sus muslos por una presión repentina entre ellos. Empezaba a ser difícil respirar.

Fue breve, aunque para Sakura fue una eternidad. Una chupada. Dos chupadas. Después él soltó la mano y se limpió el resto del bigote con la palma de su guante. "Gracias," dijo ausentemente.

En contraste con lo caliente que había estado su boca, la humedad en el pulgar era fría. Sakura sólo podía mirarle, con las mejillas ardiendo. Muy lentamente, Kakashi se giró para devolverle la mirada con su ojo, tan ilegible y paciente como siempre. Un grupo de hombres detrás de ellos empezaban a alborotarse, y un vaso se cayó al suelo. Ni la chica ni el hombre rompieron el contacto visual. No existía o importaba nada más allá de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Sakura deseó saber qué estaba pasando entre ellos.

Por una vez, no creyó que Kakashi lo supiera tampoco.

El pulgar le ardía en el regazo.

Él no se había deshecho de todo el bigote.

De repente Sakura inspiró bruscamente. "Estoy cansada," dijo tensamente. "Me voy a la cama."

Kakashi alzó las cejas al entender rápidamente el asunto, y volvió a ocuparse de su leche como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. "Intentaré no despertarte cuando suba," dijo.

"De acuerdo." Se puso de pie aún incómoda. "Gracias."

"Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches". Sakura quiso alejarse deprisa.

"¿Sakura?"

Se dio media vuelta, con el corazón en la garganta "¿Sí?"

Kakashi señaló el jarrón.

"Oh… cierto. Gracias."

"De nada."

"…um… buenas noches, sensei."

"…buenas noches, Sakura-chan."

Sakura frunció el ceño al escuchar el sufijo en su nombre. Normalmente él sólo la llamaba así cuando se estaba burlando de ella, pero en este contexto la broma sonaba muy cruel. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación tan calmadamente como pudo. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que no sabía si sólo ella podía oírlo. Subió las escaleras que el posadero le había indicado antes y rápidamente localizó la habitación número tres.

Era pequeña y estrecha con una cama doble que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio. Al pie de la cama había un futón con colchas bastante tentador. Pero Sakura se dirigió directamente a la cama grande dejándose caer. Dios, merecía una prima sobre el colchón por lo que le había pasado sin sufrir ningún ataque cardiaco.

Tenía que haber sido deliberado… la gente no tenía esa clase de deslices sin tener _alguna_ idea de lo que estaban haciendo.

Honestamente, ¿en qué estaba pensando ese hombre?

En el bar de abajo, una habitación llena de clientes medio borrachos miraba silenciosamente como un ninja de pelo blanco procedía a golpear su cabeza continuamente contra la barra.

"¿En qué estaba yo _pensando_?"

* * *

TBC


End file.
